La libertad de escoger
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Kuroko ha tomado una decisión, dejar a Kagami porque siente que su verdadero amor es Aomine y comienza una relación con él, sin embargo, después de dejarlo ¿sentirá que ha hecho lo correcto? La redención por sus decisiones solo llegará si logra descifrar lo que realmente dicta su corazón, más el tiempo corre sin dar tregua alguna. /KagaKuro * AoKuro\
1. Cambio de amor

**¡H**ola!

Bueno, quizá muchos se pregunten ¿porqué subo un fic nuevo teniendo uno pendiente? Pues aclaro el hecho de que **éste fic no es mío**, **pertenece a** Angela y su pseudónimo es '**Angelfiregot' **en Amor yaoi. Esta historia tiene algo especial, ya que ella por motivos de fuerza mayor la obligaron a '_heredar'_ el fic con sólo tres capítulos hechos, y yo me ofrecí de voluntaria para continuarlo y darle un final como se merece a una historia (yo sé lo que se siente no poder continuar un fic debido a fuerzas que te sobrepasan) Aunque aclarando, ella intervendrá en toda la obra dándole su toque personal.

Cuento con la total autorización de ella para publicarlo aquí en , en ningún otro sitio.

Menos charla y más acción. Nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias: **Contiene drama, algunas palabras altisonantes. Además de que nada es lo que parece...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei y Angela sólo los utilizó un rato para escribir ésta historia y los regresó íntegros. Aclarando nuevamente, éste capítulo aún es propiedad intelectual de ella misma, yo no intervine más que para subirlo aquí y mostrárselo al mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Cambio de Amor**

**.**

Ese día que se suponía sería uno de los más especiales para Kagami, quien había tomado una decisión quizás demasiado apresurada para su edad, se fue al piso de una de las peores maneras posibles, con esas simples palabras "_Lo siento Kagami-kun, pero creo que lo mejor es no continuar con nuestra relación. Yo me he dado cuenta que no he podido olvidar a Aomine-kun y a pesar de lo que hemos vivido, sigo enamorado de él"._

Y ese día todo finalizó para él.

Llevaban a penas 3 meses juntos, por lo que no se podía decir que era una relación demasiado larga, pero para Kagami Taiga, había sido demasiado importante y sobretodo intensa, y después de ganar la Winter Cup, solo podía pensar en que nada podía ser mejor.

Cómo se equivocó.

Aun recordaba aquél día cuando se convirtió en el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

Era un sábado como cualquier otro, donde el entrenamiento especial de Riko multiplicado por cuatro, hacía mella en los cuerpos sudorosos y agotados de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de básquet de Seirin, quienes a duras penas lograban mantenerse en pie.

- No doy más, si sigo así moriré – dice Koganei a Mitobe quien se encontraba a su lado hablando en susurros para que la entrenadora no lo escuchara y terminara dándole más trabajo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del más alto.

- Será mejor que no se quejen y continúen con el entrenamiento o no saldremos nunca de aquí – dice el capitán quien había escuchado sus quejas, con una voz bastante terrorífica, que solo logró espantar al chico con cara de gato.

Por su parte, Kagami a pesar del dolor se sentía motivado, teniendo en cuenta que su próximo partido sería contra Tôô y por fin lograría su revancha contra Aomine por la derrota en la Inter-High, por lo que a pesar de todo, daba lo mejor de sí en cada entrenamiento, mientras que a su lado su pequeña sombra se encontraba a punto de caer al piso desmayado.

- ¡Kuroko! – gritó Kagami en cuanto se dio cuenta que el peliceleste iba de cara directo al piso, por lo que soltó el balón y se estiró alcanzándolo a tiempo para evitar su caída – oe Kuroko, despierta – dice preocupado el pelirrojo al ver que no reacciona, mientras todos los demás miembros del equipo comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Kagami? – pregunta Riko llegando hasta ellos y haciendo campo para que no los sofocaran.

- Creo que no resistió el entrenamiento, hoy fue mucho más pesado para él de lo normal, además de que se ha exigido de más, por lo que creo que Kagami debería llevarlo a la enfermería – dice Kiyoshi con su típica sonrisa, logrando que todos soltaran un suspiro.

- Ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a que se desmaye o vomite todo con éste tipo de entrenamientos – dice Hyuga soltando el aire y corriéndose hacia atrás para que Kagami se pudiera levantar fácilmente con el pequeño doncel y llevárselo en brazos.

- Yo me haré cargo de él entonces – dice el pelirrojo sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar al chico entre sus brazos, comprobando que al menos respirara bien.

- Te lo encargo entonces y espero no hagas una estupidez Bakagami o te pondré en un entrenamiento del cual no te podrás levantar jamás – dice la entrenadoras con su pose aterradora, logrando que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera la espira dorsal.

- N-no se preocupe… entrenadora – balbucea el chico, saliendo con su pequeña carga en brazos antes de que a Riko se le ocurriera hacerle algo.

En cuanto llegó a la enfermería, recordó que al ser sábado en la tarde no habría nadie, por lo que recostó al chico sobre la camilla y lo tapó con una sábana. Luego con cierto temblor acercó su mano a la frente del menor, comprobando que no tenía fiebre como la última vez que terminó ahí.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba bien, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó a su lado en una pequeña silla, tomando su mano con cierta duda.

Mientras lo contemplaba dormir, no pudo hacer más que pensar cómo es que había terminado enamorado de ese pequeño doncel que se veía más frágil y pequeño de lo normal, pero que guardaba una fuerza aterradora al momento de sacar sus mejores armas en un juego.

Lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo, sin perder detalle de su rostro, dándose cuenta de que en definitiva lo había amado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Quizás en un principio lo trato de manera ruda por su forma de jugar y en ese momento se arrepentía de todo aquello que le había dicho en esa cancha aquel día, de todas formas, por eso mismo era que ninguna mujer o doncel se había atrevido a acercársele anteriormente, teniendo en cuenta que su forma de ser era tan explosiva y tan falta de tacto. Pero después, cuando decidió convertirse en su sombra para volverlo el jugador número 1 de Japón, se dio cuenta de la verdadera calidad de persona que era, que a pesar de su trato anterior, Kuroko había visto más allá y encontrado al verdadero Kagami.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, retiró un mechón de cabello de su frente y se dedicó a acariciar su mejilla, posando sus dedos toscos sobre la suave piel, dibujando cada uno de sus rasgos completamente ido, sin percatarse de los sutiles movimientos en los ojos celestes, hasta que éstos se abrieron tomándolo desprevenido. Cuando reaccionó, soltó tanto la mano como el rostro del menor y se corrió hacia atrás con tanta fuerza, que terminó en el piso.

- ¡Ouch! – dice sobándose el trasero sin levantar la mirada.

- Kagami-kun ¿estás bien? – pregunta una voz entre adormilada y preocupada, por lo que levanta la mirada de inmediato topándose con esos hermosos e inexpresivos ojos azules, que lo observaban fijamente.

- ¡¿eh?! Sí… fue un error mío, lamento haberte despertado – dice el pelirrojo tratando de disimular el hecho de que estaba tocándolo más de la cuenta.

- Está bien Kagami-kun, ya está oscureciendo y no sería bueno que nos quedáramos aquí más tiempo – dice el menor levantándose, pero al momento de ponerse de pie se fue hacia adelante aun débil por el entrenamiento, siendo alcanzado nuevamente por su luz.

- Aun estás débil tonto, no deberías levantarte tan a la ligera – dice el mayor un tanto nervioso por tenerlo abrazado de esa manera, pero también aliviado de haber llegado otra vez a tiempo.

- Estoy bien Kagami-kun, no deberías tratarme como a un debilucho – dice el peliceleste separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡Claro que eres un debilucho y aun no estás bien! – dice alzando la voz en uno de sus típicos arranques, pero al momento de verlo a los ojos, se mordió la lengua por su estupidez ¿Por qué siempre terminaba diciendo cosas que no quería?

- Kagami-kun – susurra el más bajo, logrando que el tigre se asustara. De seguro le reprocharía y se molestaría por sus palabras – gracias por cuidar de mi – finaliza con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, dejando a Kagami totalmente asombrado y fuera de base.

- ¿C-cómo? – cuestiona al no creer que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera cierto.

- De una u otra manera, Kagami-kun siempre se preocupa por mí y me cuida, por eso quiero dar las gracias – dice el menor sin cambiar su expresión ni retirarle la mirada de encima.

En ese momento el corazón del mayor comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza sin saber que decir, hasta que sintió como unos brazos delgados se enganchan en su nuca y lo hacían bajar la cabeza, hasta el nivel donde el peliceleste llegaba parado en puntas, para recibir un sutil beso, apenas un roce de aquellos labios que desde hacía algunos meses soñaba probar. Y todo su mundo se detuvo… y volvió a comenzar.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

En ese momento pensó que todo eso era real, que Tetsuya realmente lo quería y correspondía a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía, pero lamentablemente no fue así y todo gracias a ese estúpido de Ahomine quien había vuelto a la vida de su hasta ahora novio, con la intensión de recordar su pasado y remover sentimientos que al parecer, el peliceleste había mantenido ocultos hasta ahora.

Sabía su historia, sabía que durante el segundo año de secundaria habían sido novios, que su amor duró lo que tardó Aomine en cambiar para mal y destrozar el corazón de la sombra y que después de eso Kuroko había hecho lo posible por olvidar, pero para su desgracia ni siquiera su amor había logrado quitarle ese sentimiento al pequeño y cuando el moreno comenzó a cambiar nuevamente y a ser algo parecido a lo que alguna vez fue, Kuroko no dudó y simplemente se fue tras él sin importarle sus sentimientos.

Se sentía extraño, hacía menos de media hora que había salido del apartamento de su ahora ex – novio con la clara determinación de ir a buscar al parque de siempre a Aomine y decirle lo que sentía, que aun lo amaba y que deseaba volver a intentarlo. Sabía que lo encontraría ahí como todos los domingos en la mañana, pero a medida que se acercaba al lugar, una incertidumbre lo agobiaba más y más hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Cuando ya faltaba una cuadra, metió las manos a sus bolsillos por el frio, cayendo en cuenta de dos cosas; una, llevaba las llaves del apartamento de Kagami, cuando se suponía que se las dejaría ya que ahora al ser solo amigos no sería correcto tenerlas y dos, que no llevaba sus muñequeras y que probablemente las había dejado en la mesa de noche del pelirrojo.

- Que tonto soy – dice con un suspiro. Siguió caminando hacia el parque y cuando llegó encontró a quien buscaba, demostrando su innata habilidad en cada movimiento, mientras que con una sonrisa entre alegre y prepotente hacía una canasta desde una posición prácticamente imposible para cualquiera.

Sin dejarse ver, siguió contemplándolo durante media hora más, hasta que notó cómo se tiraba en el pasto al lado de la cancha y cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa.

Caminó suavemente hasta él y en cuanto estuvo a su lado se sentó esperando a que lo sintiera, cosa que no tardó demasiado para su sorpresa.

- Oe Tetsu, si te le apareces así a cualquiera, lograrás que muera de un infarto – dice apenas abriendo los ojos. Sí, definitivamente de ese hombre no podía esperar un saludo normal.

- Buenos días Aomine-kun – dice de la misma manera imperturbable, aunque por dentro su corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías con Bakagami todo el día – dice de manera casual, pero para alguien que lo conoce tan bien, no se escapa la molestia que trata de ocultar con su aparente desinterés, logrando emocionarlo un poco más aunque no lo demuestra.

- He terminado con Kagami-kun, por lo que no creo que sea correcto estar con él, cuando sé que solo lo lastimaría – dice logrando que Aomine se siente de inmediato mirándolo con total sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiona sin poder creérselo, pero más que todo asombrado de la facilidad con la que lo había dicho, cosa que por su expresión, Kuroko pudo leer fácilmente sintiéndose fatal en el momento.

Al notar la reacción del moreno se mordió la lengua, eso que había dicho había sonado demasiado frio y cruel, pero a veces su excesiva franqueza lo hacía decir cosas que podían sonar bastante mal o herir a las personas fácilmente.

- Yo, lo siento, no debí decirlo así, pero no puedo cambiar mis palabras, hoy hablé con Kagami-kun y le dije que mis sentimientos por él no son lo que yo creía y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… además… - dice el peliceleste, pero al momento de mirar a Aomine no sabe si es lo correcto decírselo en ese momento, por lo que finalmente suelta un suspiro y se queda en silencio. Hasta ese momento era consciente de lo despiadado que había sido al terminar de esa manera con él.

Durante algunos minutos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el moreno decidió romper ese silencio que se estaba volviendo incómodo.

- Bakagami debe estar destrozado por esto, pero si te soy sincero, me alegro de que hayas decidido terminar con él si no eras feliz. Puede que le tome algo de tiempo, pero ese idiota solo piensa con el estómago y la cabeza de balón que tiene, así que cuando menos pensemos estará retándome creyendo que algún día logrará ganarme – dice el soltando una carcajada, que aunque a Kuroko le animó un poco, también lo hizo sentir mal por el hecho de saber que quizás Kagami ya no volvería a ver a Aomine como su "amigo-rival", gracias a que por él lo había dejado.

- Aomine-kun, yo… vine porque hay algo que quiero decirte – interrumpe el más pequeño al otro en su estridente risa, pensando que aunque era demasiado repentino, había ido a ese lugar con una sola intención – yo terminé con Kagami-kun porque hay alguien más a quien realmente quiero – dice mirándolo fijamente, logrando que nuevamente la expresión del moreno cambiara a una más opaca.

- Así que es porque alguien más te amarró ¿no Tetsu? – dice el mayor desviando un poco la mirada de aquel chico quien siempre conseguía hacer que sus emociones se alteraran de una manera absurda y patética a su manera de ver.

- Así es Aomine-kun y he decidido que hoy le declararé mis sentimientos, aunque quizás sea un poco apresurado por lo sucedido con Kagami-kun, pero siento, que si no se lo digo ahora, no estaré tranquilo – explica sin cambiar su expresión, atrayendo la total atención del moreno, quien aunque no quería escuchar de un nuevo amor del que fue su sombra y novio alguna vez, tampoco podía ignorarlo.

- ¿Quién es? – cuestiona de mala gana una vez se da cuenta de que no le dirá a menos que se lo pregunte directamente.

- Eres tú Aomine-kun, acaso ¿no es evidente? – dice el menor con una sutil sonrisa, de esas escasas y que toca ver con lupa para distinguirla.

- ¿Qué? – ahora sí que tenía que estar alucinando ¿enserio Tetsu se le estaba declarando nuevamente? ¿Era ésta la oportunidad por la que estaba rogando desde hacía tanto? – no bromees Tetsu, que no estoy para eso – dice al final descartando que realmente sea así, simplemente ese pequeño doncel no podía seguirlo queriendo después de todo el daño que le había causado en la secundaria.

- Sabes que yo no tengo sentido del humor Aomine-kun, pensé que me conocías mejor – dice el menor sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, transmitiéndole la confianza y la veracidad de sus palabras a través de su alma… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a saber lo que era la verdadera felicidad.

Un beso, cargado de sentimientos, salvajismo, fuerza y cariño fue el sello de su nuevo comienzo, marcando así una nueva promesa en el corazón de Aomine Daiki de que no lo volvería a dejar ir.

Esa misma tarde, después de despedirse de Aomine, Kuroko decide regresar a casa de Kagami. Sabe que no es muy justo hacerlo en ese momento, pero para terminar con todo lo mejor es devolverle sus llaves como habían quedado en la mañana y recoger sus muñequeras, ya que las necesitaría para el entrenamiento del día siguiente y según recordaba Kagami no estaría por un asunto concerniente a su padre.

En cuanto ingresó al edificio volvió a suspirar. No quería hacerlo, por lo menos no en ese instante, pero sabía que si aplazaba las cosas sería peor y la verdad prefería que lo que tuviera que pasar fuera de una vez y no tener que alargar el momento.

Subió hasta el piso correspondiente y pensó en tocar el timbre, pero después de todo tenía las llaves y no quería interrumpirlo en algo, así que decidió entrar sigilosamente, tomar sus muñequeras, dejar las llaves al lado de la entrada y salir. Sí, era la mejor opción.

En cuanto ingresó encontró la sala estaba a oscuras, por lo que pensó que quizás estaba de suerte y habría salido, así que con más confianza entró, pero al cruzar hacía el pasillo de las habitaciones, se topó con que en el piso había algo tirado. En cuanto lo recogió lo reconoció como reloj de pulsera que él mismo le había regalado hacía poco, después de que llegara tarde a una cita.

Lo miró extrañado, pero un grito proveniente de la habitación le hizo pegar un brinco del susto. Sin esperar mucho se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, encontrándose con la habitación de Kagami. Estuvo tentado a entrar para saber que sucedía hasta que lo escuchó.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Tetsuya? – Escucha el grito con total ira, para después sentir unos leves sollozos - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto si te amo tanto? – susurra y nuevamente golpea algo, logrando sobresaltarlo de nuevo.

Estuvo a punto de ingresar, pero al tomar el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, no porque le tuviera miedo a Kagami, en lo absoluto, sino porque hasta ese momento era realmente consciente del daño que le había causado sin ningún remordimiento, sin ningún tacto, simplemente desechándolo y restregándole en la cara que lo dejaba por otro, por un hombre que en el pasado lo había herido demasiado, pero que seguía queriendo, mientras que Kagami se había dedicado a darle lo mejor de sí, su amor, comprensión, atención, siempre lo cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, haciendo lo que fuera por él sin importar sus caprichos y demás. Ahora que lo pensaba, Aomine nunca había sido tan especial con él, ni siquiera antes de que se le empezara a llamar el As de la Generación de los Milagros y mucho menos después, entonces ¿Por qué seguía enamorado de él y despreciaba el amor de Kagami?

En ese momento no quiso saberlo, por lo que a paso lento se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta de salida y con cuidado dejó las llaves en la mesa de la sala para no alertar al pelirrojo y salir como lo que era, como una sombra.

Durante más de una hora estuvo caminando por la zona, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la hora y que el último bus que le servía para ir a su casa estaba por pasar, por lo que decidió caminar hacia el paradero esperando no perderlo.

En todo el recorrido su mente no dejó de vagar, y el dolor de su pecho comenzó a hacerse cada vez más asfixiante hasta el punto de no saber si podría retener las lágrimas hasta llegar a su cama, aunque si lo llegaba a hacer ahí tampoco es que alguien más lo fuera a notar. Aun así hizo lo posible por retenerlas y en cuanto llegó a su hogar, saludó a su madre con un simple "_buenas noches, estoy cansado, iré a dormir_" y a pesar de la cara de extrañeza de la mujer ella prefirió dejarlo seguir y no preguntar.

Al entrar a su habitación, Nigou saltó de emoción, pero al notar la indiferencia y tristeza de su amo, prefirió quedarse quieto en un rincón, simplemente observándolo.

Durante gran parte de la noche lloró, pensando si realmente había hecho lo correcto.

Al día siguiente no lo vio durante las clases, cosa que lo hizo sentir peor, ya que según recordaba el asunto con su padre solo sería en la tarde, más no tenía intensión de faltar a clases, por lo que supo que quizás era por lo sucedido el día anterior.

En la hora del almuerzo salió solo, como hacía mucho no hacía escabulléndose hasta la azotea del colegio para tomar su almuerzo, mirando constantemente hacia la entrada principal, esperando que quizás en algún momento ingresara, pero no fue así.

A la hora del entrenamiento todos se reunieron a la espera de las instrucciones de la entrenadora, pero a pesar de que trataba de poner atención no lograba concentrarse, fallando estrepitosamente todos sus pases logrando la preocupación de todos sus compañeros y entrenadora.

- Kuroko-kun ¿se puede saber que te sucede? No has estado concentrado y no te ves con intensión de hacer un buen pase ¿acaso solo puedes hacerlos cuando Kagami está en la cancha? – dice Riko ya molesta de ver cómo había noqueado a Furihata con uno de sus pases.

- Lo lamento mucho entrenadora, es que no me siento muy bien – dice tratando de disimular para evitar que le cuestionen alguna otra cosa.

- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – pregunta Hyuga con una venita saltándole en la cabeza. Todos estaban sufriendo por esos pases y ahora para colmo resultaba enfermo. Era cierto que Kuroko era un doncel, pero en el equipo había más y el hecho de que estuvieran ahí los hacía iguales a los varones, por lo que no se les trataba de manera especial dentro de la cancha.

- Lo lamento Hyuga-sempai, no fue mi intensión preocuparlos – dice el peliceleste mirando hacia el piso, por lo que todos soltaron un suspiro.

- Kuroko-kun, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa y descanses para que te recuperes pronto. Si mañana sigues sin sentirte bien me avisas de inmediato para que no tengas que practicar, lo último que queremos es a un jugador enfermo en un partido ¿entendido? – Dice Riko ya más calmada, hasta que su sonrisa florece – pero no te preocupes que una vez regreses, me ocuparé personalmente de que recuperes el tiempo perdido – finaliza sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella manera dulce que causaba escalofríos en cada uno de los miembros de Seirin.

- Si, entrenadora – dice resignado dirigiéndose a los vestidores para cambiarse, recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí. Ya se bañaría en casa.

Durante el camino no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, Kagami siempre había sido una persona impulsiva, un tanto malhumorada y decidida, pero jamás lo había visto desmoronarse de esa manera, y el solo hecho de pensar que se había puesto de esa manera por su culpa no hacía más que cargarlo con la culpa de ser el causante de semejante cambio.

Quería regresar a casa, darse un buen baño, cenar y quizás acostarse a dormir temprano, pero en ese momento el celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, por lo que un tanto desconcertado contesto.

- Hola Tetsu – es el saludo que recibe, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

- Buenas tardes Aomine-kun – contesta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque aún se sentía mal, el escuchar a su ahora novio le alegraba un tanto el día.

- Oye después de que finalices la práctica encontrémonos en la cancha de ayer – dice sin más sin siquiera preguntar, lo suyo no es cuestionar, simplemente que se haga lo que quiere y Tetsuya lo sabe bien, por lo que no refuta y simplemente contesta.

- Salí temprano de la práctica y como sé que tú ni siquiera asististe a la tuya, podríamos encontrarnos en 20 minutos – responde Kuroko a sabiendas de que Aomine no se negaría.

- Bien, entonces allá nos vemos, hasta luego Tetsu – dice Aomine sin alargar la conversación o al menos decirle algo bonito. Eso era demasiado cursi para su gusto, por lo que simplemente colgó sin dejar despedir al otro.

Kuroko tan solo soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo. ¿Cómo era posible que lo quisiera tanto si siempre era tan despreocupado y no se tomaba al menos la molestia de actuar como un novio normal? Bueno ya no se podía quejar, así lo había conocido y así se había enamorado.

Cuando llegó al parque notó que Aomine aún no llegaba, por lo que decidió sentarse junto a la cancha a esperarlo. De inmediato, las imágenes del día anterior cuando le confesó al moreno que aún seguía enamorado de él le asaltaron la mente, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente.

Su amor por ese chico había renacido el día en que jugaron contra él en la Winter Cup y lo habían derrotado junto a Kagami. No quería pensar en el pelirrojo, pero al parecer a su mente le encantaba torturarlo, sin embargo, no había podido evitar aquel sentimiento que se anidó en su pecho cuando el As de la Generación Milagrosa había vuelto a chocar su puño con el de él después de tanto tiempo, pero sobretodo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su sonrisa, esa que aunque nada parecida a la de algún tiempo atrás, mostraba su felicidad por volver a disfrutar del juego.

Aomine nunca volvería a ser como alguna vez fue, eso ya lo tenía más que asumido, pero aun así se alegraba de volverlo a ver contento de participar en un juego y tener rivales dignos que lo harían sacar lo mejor de sí, como si estuviera en un campo de batalla.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo y Aomine nada que aparecía, eso ya lo estaba preocupando y estaba a punto de marcarle nuevamente para saber si le había sucedido algo, cuando lo vio llegar alzando la mano y saludándolo a lo lejos.

- Io Tetsu ¿Qué tal? – saluda como si no hubiera llegado más de una hora tarde.

- Aomine-kun me tuviste esperándote más de una hora - dice el peliceleste emanando un aura oscura a su alrededor.

- Ah sí, lo siento, es que Satsuki me encontró cuando iba saliendo del colegio y comenzó con su cantaleta de siempre por no ir a las prácticas, así que al final para quitármela de encima fui por un rato y me encargue de derrotarlos a todos para que se diera cuenta de que no es tan necesario ser estricta, al fin y al cabo deberá conformarse con que vaya de vez en cuando si no quiere que realmente me moleste – dice el moreno sentándose a su lado y sin previo aviso tomó al peliceleste de la nuca para robarle un beso hambriento y cargado de deseo, que terminó dejando sofocado al menor.

- Ao-aomine-kun – dice tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones – deja de hacer eso en la calle, es incómodo y además no deberías ser así con Momoi-san, ella solo quiere que entrenes como todos los demás o en el próximo partido que tengas contra Seirin serás derrotado más fácilmente – dice el menor picándole en el orgullo – además pudiste llamar o enviarme un mensaje y avisarme – finaliza molesto por no haberse al menos disculpado decentemente.

- ¡Oe Tetsu! ¿en serio crees que me volveré a dejar derrotar? ¡ja! Pensé que me conocías mejor – dice con su aire de prepotencia aunque no podía negar que le había dolido en el orgullo que dos personas a las que había menospreciado en el básquet lo habían derrotado – además Bakagami no ha podido derrotarme en un uno a uno todavía y estoy seguro jamás lo hará, por lo que no deberías confiarte tanto Tetsu, al final en nuestro próximo encuentro me encargaré de mostrarle su lugar – dice con una sonrisa socarrona logrando que Kuroko se sintiera algo molesto.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, yo también te derroté y te aseguro que si sigues pensando de esa manera, Kagami-kun y yo te derrotaremos nuevamente, así que no seas tan engreído Aomine-kun – dice el menor con esa chispa de reto en su rostro que solo aquellos que lo conocían bien podían ver.

- ¡Ja Tetsu! ¿me estás retando? – cuestiona con cierto aire de burla – reconozco que ambos me derrotaron porque estaban juntos y aunque no es tan buena luz para ti como lo he sido yo, el tonto sabe al menos interceptar tus pases, por lo que considero que si no fuera por ti, Bakagami no habría podido hacer nada contra mí – dice haciendo relucir nuevamente su pose de orgullo máximo, por lo que finalmente Tetsuya termina soltando un suspiro. Quería defender a Kagami, algo en su interior le gritaba que lo hiciera, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo lograría tener problemas con Aomine y eso era lo que menos quería, por lo que simplemente prefirió cambiar de tema, lo que quería era simplemente olvidar un poco a Kagami y teniéndolo como tema de conversación no lo conseguiría.

- Invítame a un helado – dice finalmente. Quería ir por una malteada de vainilla, pero no sabía si Kagami estaría en el Maji, así que era mejor evitar.

- Ah quería jugar un rato contra ti, pero creo que ya es bastante tarde, así que lo mejor será que nos vayamos por ese helado antes de que empiece a hacer más frio. De hecho, no sé cómo quieres un helado con éste clima. Eres demasiado extraño Tetsu – dice el moreno poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano al pequeño doncel para ayudarlo.

- Simplemente quiero uno, no deberías quejarte tanto, al menos yo tengo ideas diferentes a solo jugar básquet en una cita Aomine-kun – dice el menor tomando su mano y halándolo hacia la heladería más cercana.

Al día siguiente, Kuroko ya se encontraba en su puesto en el salón, cuando notó que Kagami había llegado. Al verlo sintió nuevamente la opresión de su pecho y se maldijo internamente por ese sentimiento, aunque no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su puesto pudo verlo de cerca y lo que encontró no le gustó en lo absoluto. Las claras ojeras que marcaban sus ojos, además de tenerlos hinchados y rojos lo hacían ver terrorífico, pero no fue eso lo que realmente le hizo contener el aliento, sino la clara tristeza y soledad que calaba hasta su alma. El desasosiego que mostraban sus facciones realmente eran abrumadores, por lo que esperó en ese momento ser completamente invisible y que Kagami no lo saludara por el simple hecho de no querer ver esos ojos oscurecidos por la amargura clavada en su corazón. A pesar de todo, no podía ser indiferente al dolor de Kagami, porque a después de todo le tenía un cariño enorme y además sabía que esos ojos que tanto le gustaban estaban así por su culpa.

Al momento de verlo que acomodaba sus cosas sin siquiera girarse, se sintió aliviado, pero a la vez dolido. Era extraño, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño sin recibir el efusivo saludo de Kagami y su beso mañanero como siempre le decía, a pesar de que sabía que al pelirrojo le daba vergüenza las demostraciones públicas, pero que siempre le daba porque a pesar de todo "_no podía dejar de saludarlo como merecía_".

Una vez el más alto se sentó, se resignó a no recibir su saludo, aunque solo se decía que era lo mejor, pero en ese momento, cuando pretendía sacar un libro para leer, sintió el movimiento al frente y no pudo evitar mirar, para encontrarse con la cara del pelirrojo.

- Buenos días Kuroko – fue lo único que dijo y sin esperar respuesta se giró nuevamente para mirar al frente del salón, dejando a la sombra sintiéndose aún peor de ser posible y en ese momento deseó que no lo hubiera saludado.

- Buenos días Kagami-kun – contestó en un susurro, aunque sus propias palabras eran como veneno para sí mismo.

Durante dos días había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar que haría. Amaba a su sombra, eso estaba fuera de discusión, sin embargo, sabía que lo había perdido, que ni con todo su amor había conseguido hacer que el pequeño doncel lo amara con la misma intensidad, por lo que en un principio y después de su desahogo en su apartamento había pensado en regresar a América y no volver jamás a Japón, sin embargo, una llamada de su hermano lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Recordaba las palabras de Tatsuya constantemente, donde le decía "_Si lo dejas así, te vas y tratas de olvidarlo, lo único que harás será demostrarle cuánto te afecta y al final no podrás superarlo. Te conozco Taiga y sé que cuando algo se mete en tu cabeza, lo último que haces es tratar de sacarlo hasta que no lo hayas conseguido y sé que lo que quieres es intentar recuperarlo, así que no te des por vencido, ese no eres tú y si en algún momento te das cuenta de que realmente es una batalla perdida y que definitivamente quieres regresar a Estados Unidos, entonces yo te apoyaré, pero primero lucha antes de que termines arrepintiéndote_".

Sabía que lo que él le había dicho era cierto, no quería huir, eso no estaba en su naturaleza y lo que menos quería era después arrepentirse por no haberlo siquiera intentado, por lo que a pesar del dolor que le causaba ver a Kuroko constantemente y saber que no podría acercarse a él como en los últimos meses, estaba claro que tenía perseverancia y quizás aunque por el momento el dolor no le permitiría hablar con él como si nada hubiera sucedido, al menos se quedaría y trataría de hacer algo para recuperarlo, aunque no sabía qué ni cómo lo lograría, pero algo se inventaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Después de su saludo y de volver a mirar hacia el frente se había sentido tentado a girarse nuevamente y hablarle como si nada, pero sabía que terminaría diciendo alguna estupidez y la verdad no tenía ganas de quedar como un idiota, así que se esperaría al menos hasta que no se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta al intentar hablar, para tratar de entablar una conversación.

Durante todo el día se mantuvo alejado y a la hora del almuerzo buscó un lugar donde nunca hubiera estado con Kuroko, para evitar topárselo por casualidad, así que escogió un rincón de los jardines del colegio y contra todo lo que era su sana costumbre, se recostó en el pasto junto a un árbol para contemplar las nubes sin siquiera probar bocado de su almuerzo, de por sí, llevaba desde el domingo sin poder comer. Su insaciable apetito había desaparecido como por arte de magia y ahora solo le quedaban sus recuerdos y el vacío de su alma.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido inapetente, de hecho no sabía lo que era pasar un día sin comer, pero en definitiva podía decir que eso que dicen que el amor te cambia de una manera absurda tiene total sentido, y ante esto solo pudo soltar un bufido y una risa irónica.

La tarde había caído y el entrenamiento cada vez se sentía más tenso. Todos en el equipo tenían conocimiento de la relación entre la pareja principal de Seirin y el notarlos distanciados, que no se hablaban y que para colmo no jugaban como siempre, los tenían a todos con los nervios de punta.

- Esto solo puede significar que tuvieron una discusión de pareja, así que ahora solo toca golpearles la teja – dice Izuki con su inconfundible juego de palabras, que solo logra terminar de desquiciar al capitán.

- ¡Maldición! Era por esto que me preocupaba que esos dos estuvieran juntos como novios, sabía que si en algún momento llegaban a discutir, se vería reflejado de inmediato en su juego – dice Hyuga apretando los puños y con ganas de mandarlos a la luna a ver si allá solucionaban el condenado problema y volvían a jugar decentemente.

- Kagami, creo que deberías tratar de arreglar el problema que hayas tenido con Kuroko, no creo que sea bueno que discutan y a causa de eso no disfruten del juego que ambos aman – dice Kiyoshi con su interminable sonrisa de tonto, pero con una mirada que hace dudar al pelirrojo si es una broma o no. Podía ser que ese sujeto siempre actuara como idiota, pero algo que había aprendido bien, es que ese hombre de idiota no tenía un pelo, por lo que no supo entender si se había dado cuenta de que todo se había acabado con Kuroko o simplemente creía en verdad que era una discusión pasajera, ya que después de todo su tono de voz daba a entender un doble sentido a la última frase.

- ¡¿Eh?! Lo siento Kiyoshi-sempai trataré de jugar mejor y no arrastrar el equipo, después de todo los problemas personales no deberían afectar mi juego – dice el pelirrojo rascándose la mejilla, aunque ante el gesto, Teppei no puede evitar ver que hay algo más detrás de todo eso, igual Kagami es del tipo de hombre que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, además de que tiene un corazón demasiado sensible, por lo que no puede evitar notar que, a pesar de todo, está sufriendo más de lo que quiere aparentar.

- Está bien, no te esfuerces demasiado, simplemente disfruta el juego – aconseja el mayor con una sonrisa alejándose del lugar.

Kuroko en el momento en que lo vio hablar con Kiyoshi trató de escuchar lo que decían, pero al estar al otro lado de la cancha no pudo hacerlo, así que decidió resignarse, después de todo, ya no era tan invisible para Kagami y podría descubrirlo espiando, así que optó por regresar al entrenamiento, pero cuando fue a lanzar un pase, inconscientemente lo envió hacia el pelirrojo que pasó por su lado como un rayo, por lo que inmediatamente contuvo el aire esperando un rechazo a su pase, pero al momento de mirarlo, no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño al ver que lo recibía y sobretodo, que aunque no una cálida como las de siempre, le había dedicado una sonrisa, como diciéndole "_todo estaba bien_".

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a jugar mejor y nuevamente se entendieron en la cancha, pero para su desgracia, su amistad se había ido al carajo y aquellas salidas que tanto le gustaban se habían terminado.

Las semanas pasaron y todo siguió igual. Kagami lo saludaba con cortesía y se despedía de la misma manera, pero no se atrevía a más, después de todo Kuroko no hacía ningún esfuerzo por hablar con él y tampoco estaba para rogar.

Por su lado, el pequeño doncel seguía viéndose casi a diario con su novio después de las prácticas, aunque ya había advertido a Aomine sobre sus faltas a las mismas en Tôô, por lo que le tuvo que amenazar que si no asistía, no lo vería por el resto de la semana y tenía a Momoi como informante para saber si cumplía o no, por lo que el moreno aunque de mala gana lo estaba haciendo y después de salir iban al parque, a comer algo o a la casa de alguno de los dos a ver una película.

Sin embargo, esa tarde en específico no podrían verse debido a que Tôô estaba entrenando de más para sus próximos partidos en el inicio de la Inter-High de ese año y tendrían un partido de práctica. En un momento estuvo tentado a ir a verlo, pero al final le envió un mensaje diciendo que no iría ya que lo distraería para dar todo en la cancha, y a pesar de las quejas del moreno, al final acordaron encontrarse después en la cancha cerca a la casa de Kuroko.

Decidió caminar un rato y sin ser consciente de cómo, terminó en aquel parque donde una vez había desafiado a Kagami para conocer su habilidad y decidir si sería su nueva luz. La lluvia de recuerdos lo hizo tensarse hasta el punto de querer huir de ahí, por lo que sin mediarlo, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. No obstante, algo con lo que no contaba era con que su cuerpo traicionero lo llevara hasta ahí.

Justo en frente se encontraba el Maji Burguer y para su desgracia, quien se encontraba en su campo de visión no era nadie más que Kagami, con su aire ausente mientras comía una a una sus hamburguesas, hasta que algo llamó su atención. ¿Por qué tenía una malteada de vainilla frente a sus hamburguesas? Era como si… esperara a alguien para que la bebiera.

En ese momento, su corazón dio un remezón. Llevaba días sin sentir eso, pero en ese momento, al ver cómo Kagami se levantaba mirando dudoso el vaso de malteada, para finalmente dejarla ahí y salir, lo hizo sentir la peor basura del mundo.

Estuvo tentado a irse de ahí y tratar de olvidar ese episodio, pero sin poder manejar su cuerpo, éste finalmente lo llevó hasta el restaurante de comidas rápidas y llegó hasta esa mesa, aquella donde después de cada entrenamientos ambos iban a parar para comer.

Miró con detenimiento el vaso sin estar seguro de si tomarlo o no, hasta que finalmente se decidió a cogerlo. Cuando la mesera llegó a limpiar la mesa se sorprendió al no ver la malteada.

- Vaya, parece que hoy si se decidió a bebérsela – comenta la chica para sí misma sin darse cuenta del chico que se hallaba a su lado.

- Disculpe – dice Kuroko haciéndose notar, pero escondiendo detrás de su cuerpo la malteada, logrando que la chica pegue un brinco asustada.

- ¡Ah! ¿Cuánto lleva ahí? – Dice ella en un susurro, pero finalmente recupera la compostura – lo siento, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – pregunta finalmente colocando una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, es que… hace un momento la escuche decir que el joven que estaba aquí finalmente se decidió a bebérsela ¿a qué se refería? – cuestiona sin entender muy bien su propio cuestionamiento. La chica se quedó mirándolo extrañada, pero al no ver nada raro en el chico a excepción de su falta de presencia, levantó los hombros y decidió contestarle.

- Es que desde hace algunas semanas viene y compra muchas hamburguesas y una malteada de vainilla, pero lo curioso es que solo se come las hamburguesas y deja la malteada al frente, como si fuera para alguien a quien espera y cuando se va deja la malteada intacta sobre la mesa. Es extraño ¿no cree? – cuestiona la chica, pero al mirar nuevamente se encuentra sola, por lo que solo puede pensar que ha hablado con un fantasma y sale a contarle a su amiga.

No se había quedado a esperar a que la chica finalizara ¿para qué? Si igual sabía a qué se refería.

Después de pensarlo, simplemente decidió llevarse la malteada y tomársela, igual era para él ¿no? Pero aun así, no podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa ¿Kagami había ido todos los días al Maji y comprado malteadas como si lo esperara a él? Solo hasta que se hizo ese cuestionamiento fue que entendió la situación; Kagami aun esperaba por él, lo extrañaba… y lo amaba.

No podía seguir así, no podía seguir mortificándose por su decisión de dejarlo y reintentarlo con Aomine, igual era lo que su corazón le había dictado en ese momento y no podía cambiar de ideas como cambiarse de ropa. Amaba a Aomine, de eso estaba seguro… o quería estarlo… pero entonces… ¿Qué sentía por Kagami? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba pasar? ¿Por qué no se hacía de la vista gorda y continuaba con su vida como hasta ese momento? ¿Por qué últimamente pensaba más en Kagami que en Aomine?

Todas las preguntas una a una entraban en su cabeza y salían sin una respuesta, dejándolo cada vez más confuso de lo que alguna vez pensó. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa y al solo encontrar a Nigou, quien lo recibió con un efusivo movimiento de cola y un ladrido de bienvenida, no pudo más que esbozar una triste sonrisa, mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, preguntándose ahora _"¿Qué he hecho?"_

Sin ánimos de nada, se dirigió a la cocina, le sirvió la comida a su perro que ya no era tan pequeño y se dirigió a su habitación sin haber soltado el vaso desechable de la malteada, hasta que finalmente la puso en su mesa de noche y se acostó en su cama sin siquiera cambiarse, cayendo en un sueño profundo de inmediato, sin escuchar después los mensajes enviados por Daiki quejándose por su tardanza.

.

_Continuará…_

.

* * *

**A** que les gustó ¿verdad? A mi en lo personal me atrapó demasiado... el siguiente capítulo lo cuelgo el martes y el tercero el viernes para que me den chance y a ella de crear el cuarto capítulo. Todos los reviews se harán llegar a ella y ella estará muy feliz.

Angela les manda besos chocolatosos.

Y yo mordidas sensuales.

_Angela y Cadiie._


	2. Por miedo e indecisión

**¡Hola personas bonitas!**

Bien, veo que a muchos les interesó el fic; ya le hice llegar todos sus bonitos reviews a Angela y ella está muy feliz y agradece enormemente la respuesta positiva que ha tenido su historia. Bien, menos charla y vamos a ver que hizo Kuroko, creo que fue muy odiado en el capítulo pasado (no se preocupen, yo lo quise aniquilar por hacerle esa bajeza a mi sensible Kagami ù.ú)

**Advertencias:** Bueno, en éste capítulo no muchas, sólo algo de drama (mucho, me duele el kokoro de recordarlo)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y Angela los utilizó un rato para crear ésta maravillosa historia. Además aclaro nuevamente que éste capítulo sigue siendo propiedad intelectual de ella misma y yo no intervine en nada más que para subirlo aquí mostrarselo al mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Por miedo e indecisión**

**.**

Todos se encontraban ya reunidos a orden de la entrenadora, quien aunque no lo demostraba se encontraba preocupada, debido a que el As de su equipo no se encontraba en el entrenamiento, cosa que se estaba volviendo común en él.

- Escuchen todos, alguno sabe ¿Qué pasó con Kagami? – cuestiona a cada uno de los miembros del equipo, más todos se miran entre ellos sin una respuesta, hasta que todas las miradas se fijan en Kuroko, quien tan solo agacha la mirada negando con la cabeza, por lo que Riko suelta un bufido – bien, mañana lo pondremos al tanto entonces. La próxima semana haremos un campamento de entrenamiento en el mismo lugar a donde fuimos el año pasado, con el fin de prepararnos correctamente para el próximo torneo, por lo que espero todos estén dispuestos para lo que viene ¿entendido? – dice ella con una sonrisa, logrando hacer temblar a todos los chicos.

- Sí señora – gritan todos sudando la gota gorda.

- Ah y Kuroko, tú serás el encargado de decirle a Kagami acerca del campamento – dice la castaña dejando a todos con la boca abierta ¿Qué pretendía ella con eso?

- Si entrenadora – responde él sintiéndose nervioso de repente, más no demostrándolo en absoluto.

- Bien, pueden retirarse – finaliza la chica dando un silbatazo, por lo que todos se van a las duchas.

- Se puede saber ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunta Hyuga una vez que quedan solos.

- No pretendo nada, solo creo que sería bueno que ellos dos hablaran, no pueden seguir así, además de que no sé por qué pero algo me dice que ellos no debieron terminar – dice la castaña sin dejar de mirar hacia las duchas, como si así pudiera ver a Kuroko.

- No deberías entrometerte en eso Riko, ellos dos están lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber qué es lo que quieren y qué es lo que deben hacer con sus vidas. No fuerces cosas que quizás podrían lastimarlos más – finaliza el joven de lentes dirigiéndose a las duchas, dejando completamente sola a la chica, quien se mordió el labio pensando si había hecho lo correcto o no.

**.~.**

A la mañana siguiente, Kuroko estaba que se moría de los nervios aunque su rostro no demostraba nada, pero es que ese día hablaría con Kagami algo más que no fuera un saludo y el solo hecho de pensarlo lo tenía completamente nervioso aunque sonara ridículo, después de todo, ya habían hablado mucho en el pasado, pero nada desde aquel día.

En cuanto lo vio ingresar, inconscientemente se arregló un mechón de pelo, como si quisiera verse bien para él aunque se sintiera tonto, por lo que finalmente lo dejó quieto y se concentró en su compañero hasta que se acomodó en su puesto.

- Buenos días Kuroko – saludo de la misma manera impersonal de las últimas semanas y se giró hacía el frente, por lo que el peliceleste tuvo que pasar saliva y animarse a sí mismo para hacerlo.

- Buenos días Kagami-kun – responde al saludo lo más tranquilo posible, hasta que después de un momento se decide a continuar – tengo un mensaje de la entrenadora – dice finalmente, logrando la atención del pelirrojo, quien se giró nuevamente esperando a que continuara – ella programó un campamento de entrenamiento para la próxima semana, así que deberemos estar preparados – finaliza desviando la mirada al final, no soportando el fuego de esos ojos rojos que lo observan de una manera indescifrable.

- Ya veo, gracias por el mensaje – contesta girándose nuevamente, dejando al doncel con ganas de escuchar algo más, pero no se atreve a decir nada, por lo que se muerde la lengua y espera a que llegue el profesor, más sin embargo, minutos antes de que ingresara y contra todo pronóstico, el más alto se gira nuevamente hacia él – oye Kuroko – dice rascándose tras la nuca, logrando que el doncel lo mirara fijamente, esperando a que continuara, pero Kagami al sentirse intimidado por esa mirada azul, por lo que prefiere no continuar – N-no, no es nada – finaliza nuevamente girándose hacia adelante.

Kagami lo había estado pensando, quería hacer un intento, al menos uno, por tratar de recuperar algo con Kuroko, aunque esto solo fuera su amistad, pero al sentir la mirada del menor, simplemente no pudo, porque por más valiente que fuera, no podía pensar en ser solo su amigo y vivir sabiendo que no volvería a compartir con él como en aquellos días en los que fueron pareja.

Por su parte, el peliceleste quien se había sentido un tanto ilusionado por escuchar lo que Kagami tenía que decirle, se sintió completamente frustrado al verlo, por lo que decidió que por ésta vez lo ayudaría a que completara sus ideas, así que sin dudarlo decidió intentar sacárselo.

- Kagami-kun, si tienes algo que decirme, por favor hazlo, no me gusta que me dejen con la duda – dice el menor esperando que el pelirrojo decidiera hablar. En cuanto Kagami lo escuchó se quiso morder la lengua por bocón, pero al girarse nuevamente lo pensó mejor. Su hermano tenía razón, él no era cobarde y si era la única manera, pues que así fuera, igual nada perdía con intentar aunque fuera una vez en hacer las cosas a su manera para recuperar algo de lo perdido, por lo que más decidido, soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar.

- So-solo quería saber si tienes algo que hacer hoy después del entrenamiento – se atreve después de pensarlo mucho, pero aun así no puede evitar que la voz le flaquee un poco al decirlo. Por su parte, el doncel no pudo más que abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal completamente asombrado ¿acaso lo estaba invitando a salir? Y por más de que intentó calmarse, su corazón no dejó de palpitar con fuerza. Luego hizo memoria y recordó que ese día no se encontraría con Aomine, por lo que esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

- No, no tengo nada que hacer – dice tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no demostrar su emoción, cosa que gracias a su eterna cara de póker, logra sin problemas.

- Bien, entonces ¿te gustaría ir a jugar un rato en la cancha de siempre después del entrenamiento? – dice nuevamente rascándose la mejilla. Definitivamente decir esas palabras no era fácil para él, mientras Kuroko sudaba la gota al darse cuenta que tanto Kagami como Aomine no podían invitarlo a otra cosa que no fuera a jugar, sin embargo, al final sonrió, porque igual lo estaba invitando a algo que ambos amaban.

- Está bien Kagami-kun – responde finalmente, mostrando una suave sonrisa que logró sacar un sutil sonrojo del más alto.

Durante las siguientes horas ninguno volvió a hablar con el otro, siguiendo con la rutina diaria continuaron con sus actividades sin cambios, hasta la hora del entrenamiento, donde para sorpresa de todos, estaban jugando mejor que en los últimos días, logrando que la entrenadora sonriera satisfecha y que Hyuga aceptara para sus adentros que quizás la idea de Riko por forzarlos a hablar había funcionado.

Ese día a Kagami le tocaría hacer entrenamiento extra por haber faltado el día anterior, pero aun así Kuroko había decidido esperarlo sentado en la banca mientras Riko se encargaba de darle las instrucciones.

Al finalizar y después de darse una ducha rápida, con más ánimo salió encontrándose con su sombra esperándolo en la puerta.

- Vámonos – dice colocándose correctamente el bolso al pasar junto al doncel, quien lo siguió inmediatamente.

- Sí – fue lo único que contestó sin dejar la sutil sonrisa de su rostro.

Durante más de una hora se mantuvieron en constante movimiento, hasta que finalmente el doncel colapso.

- No puedo más Kagami-kun – dice tratando de respirar correctamente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

- Estás igual o peor de malo para jugar Kuroko – dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona, encestando por última vez antes de girarse y acercarse al menor.

- No es eso, es que tú cada vez eres mejor Kagami-kun y ante eso, por más de que mejore mis pases o incluso mis canastas, igual siempre me será difícil llevarte el ritmo – responde ante la acusación, aunque en vez de molestarse se siente feliz. Hacía días que no se sentía así ni siquiera cuando salía con Aomine, por lo que no pudo evitar la extraña sensación en su pecho, hasta que una mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos con fuerza lograron distraerlo.

- No era cierto Kuroko, a pesar de todo puedo notar tu mejoría, pero aun así te falta mucho para ser un buen jugador – comenta el mayor sin perder su expresión relajada, demostrando que lo que dice es lo que realmente siente.

- Está bien, pero no lo acepto Kagami-kun, no me gusta que me veas débil – refuta siguiéndole el juego.

- Pero lo eres – continúa sin dejar de sonreír – oye Kuroko ¿Qué te parece si vamos…? – comienza a preguntar, pero al mirar hacia afuera del parque no puede evitar ver una figura con su pose imponente de siempre observándolos con cierta molestia y curiosidad.

- ¿A dónde vamos Kagami-kun? – cuestiona el más bajo aun sin percatarse de la presencia de su novio.

- Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos así, tu novio te espera – dice cambiando radicalmente su expresión y poniéndose completamente serio. En cuanto Kuroko lo escuchó, solo logro girar quizás con demasiada fuerza su cuello, topándose efectivamente con su pareja a la entrada del parque, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver la clara molestia que se reflejaba en sus rasgos.

- Aomine-kun – susurra sin poder moverse de su lugar. Se suponía que ese día no se encontrarían y por eso se había sentido confiado de salir con Kagami, pero en ese momento simplemente no sabía que hacer o donde esconderse para evitar la situación.

- Oe Tetsu ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta el moreno acercándose a su pareja hasta tenerlo en frente, tomándolo de la cintura y robándole un beso sin siquiera esperar respuesta. No odiaba a Kagami, de hecho aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, lo consideraba el mejor rival que tenía hasta el momento en la cancha y hasta cierta medida le parecía alguien confiable, pero una cosa era su rivalidad como contrincantes en el básquet y otra muy diferente era que tuviera ese tipo de acercamientos con su novio. Sabía por boca de Tetsu que últimamente no se hablaban, por lo que no se había preocupado en lo absoluto, pero encontrarlos tan felices y unidos en esa cancha a oscuras y sin nadie cerca que los interrumpiera, no le había hecho la más mínima gracia, por lo que su sentido de pertenencia se había activado de inmediato. Tetsu era suyo y punto. En cuanto se separó del peliceleste y volteo a mirar al pelirrojo, notó que éste miraba a otro lado y un rastro de tristeza se marcaba en sus facciones, por lo que por un breve instante se sintió mal, pero al final lo dejó pasar, al fin y al cabo así eran las cosas.

- Bakagami – dice con su voz autoritaria - ¿acaso crees que entrenando más lograrás vencerme? – dice el moreno para picarlo y hacerlo enrabiar, pero sin soltar a Kuroko, logrando que el pelirrojo voltee a mirarlo – además si quieres perder, no deberías arrastrar a Tetsu con tu fracaso – finaliza sonriendo con prepotencia.

- Por si no lo recuerdas ya te derroté Ahomine y no necesito arrastrar a nadie para volver a hacerlo, te aseguro que durante la Inter-High te haré trizas y ya ni ganas te quedarán de volver a levantarte – le responde con aire desafiante, aunque sabe que solo lo dice para provocarlo, pero para su desgracia aún no ha aprendido a quedarse con la boca cerrada.

- ¡Ja! Solo estás sacando los dientes para no mostrar la realidad, pero en un uno a uno no puedes siquiera anotar una canasta y lo más lamentable es que para derrotarme necesitaste de Tetsu, porque sin él tú no eres nada – dice el moreno, sin darse cuenta del alcance de sus últimas palabras hasta que recibe un codazo en las costillas de parte de su novio, que lo dejó completamente adolorido -¿Qué? – pregunta sin entender, hasta que ve la mirada furiosa de su pareja y solo pudo pensar: "_mierda la cagué_". Era verdad que quería molestarlo, pero no llegar a pisotearlo de esa manera.

- Piensa lo que quieras – es lo único que dice el pelirrojo recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la cancha sin siquiera despedirse. No necesitaba que nadie y mucho menos él, le recordara su maldita miseria por la pérdida del peliceleste.

- Aomine-kun no debiste decirle eso – dice Kuroko bastante molesto, aunque después de analizarlo un poco, se da cuenta que él no era quién para reprocharle al moreno, cuando el mismo se había encargado de hundirlo con sus palabras hirientes, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la mirada, esperando la reacción de su pareja.

- Lo sé y lo lamento, pero como tú mismo me dijiste una vez, no se pueden cambiar las palabras cuando ya han sido dichas, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto – y ante eso Kuroko no pudo más que hallarle la razón – vamos, hoy estaré solo en casa y venía a buscarte para hacer algo – finaliza tomándolo de la mano y encaminándose hacia su hogar.

**.~.**

De camino a su casa no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por Ahomine, dándose cuenta de que era cierto. No podía ser indiferente a ello y eso era lo que más lo que más lo frustraba, su amor por Kuroko lo había hecho creer que tal vez había una oportunidad de hacer algo, pero era más que obvio que el doncel había escogido a Aomine por algo y el hecho de que hubiera aceptado su invitación no significaba nada en realidad y mientras más la daba vueltas, más se daba cuenta de cuan perdido estaba.

"_Porque sin él tú no eres nada_" Aomine no sabía cuánta razón tenía en eso.

En cuanto ingresó a su apartamento, pensó en prepararse algo ligero, darse una ducha rápida e irse a dormir de una, pero en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que sin ninguna gana pensó en botarlo donde primero cayera, pero al ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla, soltó un suspiro y decidió contestar.

- _Hola Taiga_ – saluda el pelinegro con su voz suave de siempre, logrando calmarlo un poco. Era el efecto que ese doncel siempre había logrado en él desde niños.

- Hola Tatsuya ¿Qué tal tu día? – cuestiona dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala, tirando su maleta al lado y tratando de relajarse.

- _Ha estado bien, en nuestro partido de hoy derrotamos a nuestro oponente 138 a 20, fue realmente frustrante ver que dieron tanta pelea que hasta lograron meternos 20 puntos, aunque fue más que todo porque Atsushi casi no jugó, pero en fin ¿tú que me cuentas? ¿Qué pasó hoy?_ – cuestiona de vuelta el chico, quien sabía que algo malo le había sucedido por su tono de voz, aunque no quería ser demasiado directo para no forzarlo a hablar de algo que probablemente no le gustaría.

- Nada especial… solo… - comienza a decir, pero las palabras y el beso que Aomine le había dado a Kuroko lo atormentaban de nuevo. Durante un momento Himuro esperó pacientemente a que se decidiera a continuar, pero después de dos minutos sin que dijera nada, soltó un suspiro y se decidió a impulsarlo, después de todo, si había empezado, quería decir que necesitaba hablar.

- _¿Qué sucedió Taiga? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, yo siempre te escucharé y te aconsejaré en lo posible_ – dice el pelinegro, logrando que Kagami reaccionara.

- Hoy invité a jugar a Kuroko como antes solíamos hacer – dice finalmente sin animo alguno – pero cuando creí que las cosas iban bien, llegó a Aomine y me hizo ver nuevamente la realidad de las cosas… - dice con voz trémula, haciendo que el corazón del mayor se comprimiera de solo saber cómo se sentía la persona que amaba como su hermano – yo realmente pensé que intentándolo lograría algo, pero no creo que haya caso en seguir intentando algo que ya no tiene solución – continúa tomando un poco de aire, levantándose sin ganas y dirigiéndose al balcón para contemplar la ciudad en medio de la oscuridad y las luces artificiales – Tatsuya, voy a dejarlo ir definitivamente – finaliza sin poder evitar una lágrima más. Una de tantas que ya ha derramado por él.

- _Taiga…_ - susurra el pelinegro sin saber que decir. Simplemente las palabras sobran.

- Gracias por siempre apoyarme hermano – dice el pelirrojo colgando la llamada.

**.~.**

La llegada a la casa del moreno había sido entre estrellones y golpes contra las paredes y puertas. Los besos exigentes de Aomine tenían al menor completamente alucinado y excitado, las manos expertas que se encargaban de recorrer su contorno, le demostraban a Kuroko que al parecer Aomine no había perdido el tiempo durante su separación y que probablemente ya había probado en sexo con alguien más.

El solo pensamiento le molestó, pero la lengua habida y cálida que recorría su cuello, lo hizo olvidar de los pensamientos adicionales, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno del momento.

El moreno al notar la cooperación de su novio sonrió internamente, por lo que sin dejar lugar a protesta, lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el primer sofá que encontró en la sala. No tenía ganas de subir y llegar hasta su habitación, necesitaba de ese pequeño cuerpo de inmediato y eliminaría cualquier cosa que se atreviera a retrasarlo más en su propósito, aunque fuera por la comodidad.

Se sentó como pudo, colocó a Kuroko sobre sus piernas con una rodilla a cada lado y sin mediar palabra, solo deleitándose con el sonido de los suaves gemidos del menor, rápidamente le quitó el saco y la camiseta del colegio, embelesándose con esos pequeños botones rosa que se le presentaban, degustándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y saboreándolos con gula, mientras los gemidos de su amante se hacían cada vez más fuertes y prolongados.

- Ao-aomine-kun deten…te – dice el menor entre jadeos sintiendo que su cuerpo está por colapsar, pero para su desesperación, parece que su pareja no lo escucha en lo absoluto, por lo que empieza a removerse, logrando que por fin el moreno se detenga en sus pezones, aunque no por eso deja de pasar su lengua por el pecho exageradamente blanco del menor.

- Quédate quieto y disfruta Tetsu – dice sintiéndose ya molesto de la insistencia del otro por detenerlo.

Sin embargo, Kuroko siente que a pesar de que quiere al moreno, no quiere que sea así, no su primera vez… no con él… y ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en exceso, por lo que estuvo tentado a utilizar toda su fuerza para empujarlo, pero las manos de Aomine, una en su cintura y la otra en su nuca atrayéndolo para dejarle una notoria marca en el cuello, no le dieron espacio o tiempo para quitárselo de encima, hasta que sintió que la marca le quemaba.

- Eres delicioso Tetsu – susurra el moreno sobre su cuello sin dejar de lamer, comenzando a frotar sus caderas contra las del menor, logrando que finalmente Kuroko reaccionara cuando sintió el abultamiento de la entrepierna de su pareja, por lo que con toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del otro, aunque gracias a la fuerza del otro no terminó en el piso.

- Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tetsu? – pregunta ya molesto por la actitud del otro ¿ni que nunca se hubiera acostado con Bakagami? ¿o no?

- Aomine-kun yo… nunca he hecho esto con nadie… - dice el menor agachando la cabeza y tratando de regular su respiración.

En cuanto el moreno lo escuchó quedó con la boca abierta, pensando en que solo podía ser una broma. Era verdad que durante la secundaria ellos no habían hecho nada por la edad, pero que no hubiera hecho nada con Bakagami durante esos tres meses era simplemente absurdo.

- No hablarás en serio ¿verdad Tetsu? – dice Aomine tratando de calmarse un poco y calmar a su amigo de abajo que estaba a punto de estallar. No podía ser que justo cuando pensaba hacerlo con su novio, éste le resultara conque necesitaba una primera vez especial, él no servía para eso y por eso hasta el momento no se había metido con ningún doncel virgen, para evitar ese mismo problema. Aunque por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar de sentirse satisfecho de poder ser el primero en la vida de Tetsu, después de todo él era especial, por lo que entre su batalla interna decidió escucharlo.

- Jamás diría una mentira así solo para que detuvieras tus instintos animales Aomine-kun – dice el peliceleste un tanto ofendido por la duda de su novio.

- Ya, ya entendí Tetsu, lo siento, es solo que para serte sincero, creí que Bakagami había sido el primero para ti y por eso me dejé llevar, pero ya que así están las cosas, entonces lo llevaré con más calma ¿ok? – dice finalmente al saber que esa noche quedaría frustrado, aunque inicialmente esa no era su idea, después de todo, solo se había dejado llevar por sus celos y su sentido de pertenencia.

- Está bien, veamos una película mejor – dice el peliceleste dándole un suave beso en los labios y levantándose de las piernas de su pareja para volver a vestirse correctamente mientras el mayor iba al baño a solucionar su problema manualmente.

**.~.**

Los días siguientes, la rutina para Kuroko cambió. Desde aquel día en el parque, Kagami se había vuelto a alejar de él y simplemente lo saludaba o se despedía, por lo que la opresión en su pecho se fue haciendo cada vez más evidente. Adicionalmente, no podía tampoco dejar de sentirse extraño ante la insistencia de su pareja de hacerlo por primera vez y la verdad no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento que lo había atenazado aquel día donde por poco y lo hacen, aquel que durante un momento lo hizo dudar de quererlo hacer realmente con él. Quería a Aomine y mucho, pero durante unos instantes, no pudo evitar desear que eso que le hacía, fuera por boca y manos de cierto pelirrojo y eso lo asustó.

Después de ese día trataba de esquivar a su pareja, por lo que al finalizar la práctica, esperaba a ver a Kagami salir y lo seguía al Maji Burguer para ver como compraba sus hamburguesas y la malteada, se sentaba con el vaso frente a su bandeja y una vez se iba, él entraba y se la bebía. Claro, mientras su novio no se apareciera de improvisto para invitarlo a jugar o a otra cosa.

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, ni porque actuaba de esa manera, pero a pesar de todo, no podía simplemente evitarlo, a pesar de que estaba dejando de lado a su novio, poniendo siempre excusas para no verse y aguantando su molestia por su indiferencia.

Más un día todo cambio nuevamente, cuando al mirar por la ventana desde la calle notó algo que lo turbó. Kagami solo había comprado sus hamburguesas, no había rastro de la malteada aunque la mirada melancólica seguía ahí y solo pudo cuestionarse ¿no tenía dinero o simplemente lo estaba dejando ir? Y de solo pensar que era por la segunda opción lo aterró.

**.~.**

Esa mañana se había levantado sin ganas de ir a estudiar y mucho menos al entrenamiento. Ya llevaba algunos días desde que se había decidido a dejarlo ir, ya no pensaba intentarlo de nuevo, aunque de hecho no había hecho nada más que invitarlo a salir una vez, pero con eso ya había sido suficiente, igual en su interior se preguntaba ¿para qué?

Sabía que Kuroko y Aomine estaban muy bien juntos gracias al notable moretón que le había hecho en el cuello ese día, además de que hacía algunos días atrás el moreno había ido a recoger a su sombra después del entrenamiento y no había tenido problema alguno en tomarlo de la cintura delante de todos y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque por la cara de todos sus compañeros de equipo, pudo notar dos cosas: primera, que todos creían que Kuroko y él solo habían tenido una discusión y que tarde o temprano volverían a estar como antes, por lo que no se esperaban ver ahí a la actual estrella de Tôô en esa actitud y que él no dijera nada. Y segundo, que a partir de ese momento todos lo comenzarían a ver con lástima, porque aunque fuera un tipo torpe y nada romántico, siempre había demostrado su desmedido amor por su sombra y no se había equivocado, en cuanto la parejita había salido del lugar, las miradas de pena y lástima hacia él no se habían hecho esperar, por lo que simplemente había decidido irse y no escucharlos o hubiera explotado.

Más al no ser suficiente, a los días siguientes no pudo evitar seguir notando esas miradas de cada uno de sus compañeros, que aunque los apreciaba, ya lo estaban molestando en sobremanera, por lo que el domingo anterior había optado por ir a visitar a su hermano, quien simplemente lo había abrazado y escuchado, para después aconsejarle un "_aléjate de su recuerdo, déjalo ir, pero a tu ritmo, para que no te sea forzado y termines haciéndote daño. Sabes que siempre me tendrás para ti y si necesitas algo yo estaré ahí_".

Luego de eso había decidido comenzar a alejarse, dejar que las cosas se fueran dando a su ritmo y había comenzado por dejar de comprar malteadas para quien no iba a llegar, siendo que así solo se atormentaría cada vez más.

Así que finalmente se decidió, ese día no iría, por lo que se envolvió nuevamente en las cobijas, cerró los ojos e intentó nuevamente dormir.

**.~.**

A la semana siguiente todos se encontraban en la estación de buses, esperando aquel que los llevaría hasta su destino entre risas, comentarios de ánimo para mejorar durante el entrenamiento, bromas y uno que otro juego de palabras malo de Izuki, hasta que finalmente llegó el bus, por lo que todos subieron y Kuroko se acomodó en una silla solo, con Nigou en sus piernas. El perro se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y acariciar su cabeza con cariño, sin notar que unos ojos rojos los observaban.

Al llegar al lugar, se dividieron las habitaciones y aunque Riko en algún momento pensó en dejarlos en un mismo cuarto a Kagami y Kuroko, finalmente recordó las palabras de Hyuga, por lo que se resignó y dejó a Kuroko con Furihata y a Kagami con Izuki.

Durante los días, todos entrenaban con bastante ánimo y en las noches sufrían la tortura de las cenas de Riko, quien no dejaba la manía de ponerle suplementos a la comida, hasta el tercer día.

Esa mañana habían decidido entrenar en una cancha al aire libre que quedaba junto a la avenida principal, por lo que el flujo vehicular era mayor, pero la excusa de Riko era que debían jugar en diferentes terrenos, por lo que ese era el perfecto.

A medio día todos se encontraban exhaustos, por lo que decidieron sentarse junto a la cancha a descansar un poco, a excepción de Kagami, quien seguía encestando ajeno a todos, así que mientras seguían charlando y tomando sus bebidas, no se percataron que Nigou se había puesto a jugar con un balón que había terminado a mitad de la avenida y que iba tras él, hasta que escucharon el pito de un camión.

Los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron al máximo al ver que su perrito sería arrollado, hasta que sintió como una ráfaga a alguien que pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad. Aun sin reaccionar, solo pudo ver cómo Kagami se cruzaba frente al camión, tomaba a Tetsuya Nigou entre sus brazos y le daba la espalda al vehículo, para recibir el impacto en su espalda y evitar que el can saliera lastimado.

Todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban con los ojos y la boca abierta, viendo cómo Kagami Taiga, el chico que más odiaba a los perros, se lanzaba a costa de su vida a salvar de uno.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, todos vieron como al momento del impacto, el cuerpo del pelirrojo salía a volar a más de tres metros, más aun así, buscaba la manera de caer de lado para no lastimar al animal entre sus brazos.

Finalmente el cuerpo cayó, mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a vislumbrarse bajo el cuerpo del As de Seirin y solo hasta ese momento, todos pudieron reaccionar, escuchando un grito desgarrador.

- ¡Taigaaaaa!

.

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

Creo que después de éste capítulo, algunos odiaran más al pequeño de Kuroko T.T pero no los culpo, yo tambien quería encontrarlo para darle sus buenas cachetadas para que ordenara sus sentimientos... en fin, yo digo que vamos a lincharlo por idiota (me cae bien y todo, pero se pasa de lanza...)

Angela agradece todos sus reviews a_ Edna, NIGTH, AgathaxB, YURI, sole3 y "Setsuna" _por sus maravillosos comentarios, concuerdo con todas, éste fic hará llorar a más de uno y que Kuroko arda en el infierno (Ok no XD) También muchas gracias por los favoritos y los follows que ha tenido la historia. Se pone muy feliz, créanme, es gratificante para ella que "La libertad de escoger" tenga personas que les interese.

Yo admiro mucho a Angela por esta maravillosa historia. Gracias por confiar en mí bella.

Nos vemos el viernes (que es cuando colgaré el tercer capítulo)

Angela les sigue mandando besos chocolatosos.

Y yo muuuchas mordidas sensuales porque son personas muy bellas.

_Angela y Cadiie._


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

**¡B**uenas noches gente bonita!

Perdón por no colgar el capítulo más temprano, en la mañana estuve fuera de casa y de pronto en el trabajo me llegó un trabajo extra y no tuve tiempo hasta ahorita... pero ya estoy aquí, para dejarles el tercer capítulo de esta increíble historia. No hace falta decir que a Angela le encanta sus comentarios y que está muy contenta que a todos les guste al punto de que se muevan sentimientos, eso para un escritor, es muy valioso.

Nos leemos abajo, no los interrumpo más.

**Advertencias:** Sigue el drama... un toque de angustia, revelaciones y sentimientos encontrados.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fukimaki y Angela sólo los pidió prestados para que hicieran éste capítulo tan infartante. Recuerdo y aclaro que éste capítulo, tanto como la idea original, son propiedad intelectual de ella misma hoy y siempre y yo no intervine en nada más que para colgarlo aquí y mostrarlo al mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**.**

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que se encontraba envuelto en unos brazos cálidos, por lo que al levantar la mirada se topó con unos ojos castaños que lo observaban entre preocupado y aliviado, así que trató de hacer memoria de lo sucedido, hasta que finalmente lo recordó; la sangre, el cuerpo de Kagami tendido de una manera extraña, Hyuga y Mitobe sacando a Nigou de sus brazos, para después revisarlo, la ambulancia, el miedo y finalmente la inconsciencia.

Cuando todas las imágenes desfilaron en su cabeza se levantó del pecho de su senpai completamente angustiado, por lo que Kiyoshi tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que por el impulso cayera al piso.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Kagami-kun? – cuestiona completamente angustiado, sosteniéndose del pecho del castaño.

- Primero cálmate Kuroko, si te pones así será peor, así que relájate y escúchame con atención – dice el mayor completamente serio, cosa que le crispa más los nervios al imaginarse lo peor, pero aun así hace todo lo posible por relajarse y tratar de calmarse, recomponiendo su pose estoica que tanto lo caracteriza - Kagami se encuentra en éstos momentos en salas de cirugía. Los médicos no nos han dicho nada, pero cuando los paramédicos llegaron en la ambulancia, pudimos notar que trataban una de sus piernas con demasiado cuidado y al fijarnos bien, nos dimos cuenta que… - trata de seguir pero al notar las lágrimas que comienzan a salir de los ojos del doncel, se contiene mordiéndose la lengua por hablar de más.

- Por favor Kiyoshi-senpai, dígame lo que vieron – pregunta el menor a pesar del nudo que se forma en su garganta, por lo que castaño suelta un suspiro y se decide a hablar.

- Su pierna estaba completamente destrozada Kuroko y no sé cómo vaya a salir de ésta – dice el mayor finalmente bajando la mirada. Siempre había odiado las malas noticias y en su vida trataba de aligerarlas con una sonrisa y palabras de aliento, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de ello, por un lado, porque él sabía perfectamente lo que era sufrir una lesión en una pierna y que lo que eso significaba y en segunda, porque aunque nunca había sido rencoroso, no podía evitar tener cierta empatía con Kagami al saber lo que era el rechazo de la persona amada y ver a esa persona con alguien más, por lo que no podía dejar de lado la situación y evadirla con sus típicas salidas amables.

- No puede ser… Kagami-kun… él… - dice Kuroko ya sin poder evitar que el sentimiento de dolor y culpabilidad lo acribillaran dejándolo completamente destrozado.

- Lo lamento Kuroko – dice finalmente levantándose y alejándose del lugar dejando solo al chico quien no puede detener la inmensa desdicha que lo carcome.

La calle frente al hospital estaba infestada de personas que esperaban por noticias de los suyos bebiendo algo, otros un tanto desesperados fumando, gente pegada al celular comunicándose con sus familiares y por último a un rincón, se veía al equipo de Seirin, algunos sentados en las bancas, otros de pie dando vueltas, Riko hablando por celular con alguien y Hyuga a su lado abrazándola sobre los hombros para brindarle apoyo por lo que podía notar. Y no pudo evitar nuevamente ese dolor en su pecho.

Hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de tratarse de otro varón, se había terminado enamorando irremediablemente de él, cosa que era poco común entre los varones, pero aun así no lo había podido evitar, por lo que hacía unos meses atrás, después de salir de recuperación por su lesión en la rodilla, había tomado la decisión de arriesgarse y confesarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no había recibido más que una sonora carcajada y cuando finalmente el otro se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, simplemente le había dicho un "_no me interesas_" para finalmente rematarlo diciéndole "_si me interesara en un hombre sería en un doncel, por lo que creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de pensar cosas extrañas_".

Después de eso, no habían hablado por unos días, pero finalmente lo habían dejado atrás y seguido como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, pero aun así, no podía simplemente olvidar.

- Teppei ¿Cómo está Kuroko? – pregunta la entrenadora en cuanto se gira y lo ve, por lo que recompone su rostro en su típica sonrisa, aunque más de uno puede notar que no llega hasta sus ojos, en especial un doncel con una habilidad impresionante de observación, por lo que todos esperan sus palabras.

- Ha quedado destrozado. La verdad es que no fui capaz de animarlo como debería, pero creo que igualmente lo superará, después de todo es alguien supremamente fuerte aunque su apariencia sea frágil – dice el más alto, haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro resignado.

- No puedo creer que Kagami éste pasando por esto ahora, cuando hasta hace unas horas todo estaba bien y se encontraba tan animado practicando – dice Koganei, haciendo que todos pudieran sentir realmente sus palabras, después de todo sabían cuánto amaba Kagami el básquet, pero con el acto que los había llevado hasta ese lugar había demostrado que era lo que más le importaba en la vida.

- Tengamos fe en que se recuperará y volverá a las canchas como siempre. Kagami no es de las personas que se rinde y por eso nosotros lo apoyaremos y le ayudaremos en lo posible – dice Hyuga a voz de grito, logrando animar a todos un tanto.

Kiyoshi en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír más tranquilo. Por eso había elegido a ese chico como capitán del equipo, porque solo él tenía la fortaleza necesaria para levantarlos cuando más lo necesitaban. Cuando observó que cada uno de sus compañeros estaba más animando dando ideas para ayudar a Kagami con su recuperación aun sin saber que tan grave era la situación se sintió en paz, por lo que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar un rato solo, cuando una mano pequeña y delicada se posó en su antebrazo.

- Kiyoshi espera – dice el chico levantando la mirada para observarlo fijamente.

- Izuki deberías estar con todos – dice el castaño sin perder su sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no se sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Y tú también, pero aun así prefieres alejarte – dice el pelinegro logrando desencajarlo un poco.

- Touché – dice finalmente logrando que el otro sonriera de lado.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos solos puedes hablar – dice el doncel caminando a su lado, dejando al otro sorprendido.

- ¿Hablar? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta sin entender el interés del otro.

- Sé que algo te sucede y no es precisamente de hoy, sino de hace varios días, aunque para ser más exactos, desde que nos enteramos que Kuroko está saliendo con Aomine – dice el menor sin levantar la mirada, aunque no es necesario ya que puede ver perfectamente la expresión del más alto desde su ángulo.

- ¿En serio? No lo había notado – dice Teppei con su típica pose de despistado y tonto, logrando que el menor suspirara.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Kiyoshi, yo sé… - comienza a decir pero duda un poco, más al final se decide a expresar lo que sabe – yo sé que tú estás enamorado de Hyuga desde hace mucho tiempo – finaliza logrando que el otro se detuviera mirándolo completamente sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestiona tratando de hacerse el desentendido, pero al final cuando nota la mirada seria del doncel decide dejar de fingir - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunta finalmente, logrando que el menor sonriera un poco, al fin y al cabo era un avance.

- Tus miradas te delatan, además tengo la sospecha de que en algún momento se lo dijiste porque hace algunos meses noté su distanciamiento, después trataron de volver a ser como antes y finalmente la sonrisa fingida que mostraste el día en que nos enteramos que salía con Riko terminó de confirmármelo – dice él orgulloso de su deducción, por lo que el otro no hizo más que soltar una risita.

- Así que soy tan transparente ¿eh? – dice con cierta gracia un poco más relajado – tienes razón – comenta después de retomar su marcha con aire pensativo – no puedo evitar sentirme conectado con Kagami y temo por él, que su sueño de seguir jugando y convertirse en el jugador número 1 de Japón se venga al piso por lo mismo que yo, aunque bueno, al menos lo de él fue por una noble causa, pero aun así… aunque hayamos ganado el año pasado y todo, eso no lo convirtió en el jugador número 1, ya que Akashi nos dio bastante pelea y fue una victoria a rastras, por lo que imagino que quería jugar mucho mejor éste año y superarse a sí mismo, pero al final, quedará igual que yo, como un simple ayudante – dice finalmente mostrando sin darse cuenta del dolor que consume su alma, aunque no habla directamente de lo sucedido con Hyuga, pero si sobre su frustración por no poder a volver a jugar nunca más, logrando que la tristeza se marque en el rostro de Izuki, por lo que al reaccionar y ver que su compañero se ha deprimido a su causa, saca una nueva sonrisa tontarrona de su repertorio y se ríe – pero no me arrepiento de nada, al fin y al cabo logré mi objetivo y el del equipo de ganar la Winter Cup, así que valió la pena, por lo que no quiero verte con esa cara larga ¿quieres? – dice el castaño tratando de quitarle importancia a sus palabras, por lo que el menor al ver sus intentos de hacerle sentir mejor lo deja pasar, aunque una duda aun lo atormenta.

- Está bien si así lo crees realmente Kiyoshi, pero hay otra cosa que quisiera saber – dice sonrojándose ante la mirada un tanto extrañada del castaño.

- Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber? – cuestiona dándole ánimos para hablar.

- Bueno, yo quisiera saber… si ¿alguna vez has pensado en darte una oportunidad con alguien más? – pregunta un tanto avergonzado de haberse atrevido a exteriorizar algo que llevaba guardado desde hacía mucho.

- ¿Eh? Esto… - dice el más alto sin saber que responder, hasta que finalmente mira hacia el cielo y le contesta – la verdad es que no. Curiosamente nunca he visto a nadie más de la misma manera, ni mujer, ni doncel, ni otro varón, solo él, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad alguna, simplemente deseché la posibilidad de salir con alguien – dice el más alto sin dejar de pensar en los recuerdos del cuatro ojos que tanto quería.

- Ya veo – dice el doncel bajando la cabeza deprimido.

- Sin embargo – continúa el castaño haciendo que el menor levantara la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada castaña que lo observaba con una sonrisa diferente a las demás que solía mostrar. Una sonrisa verdadera – no puedo quedarme soltero toda la vida y quizás si alguien está dispuesto a salir conmigo y ayudarme a superar mi decepción, tal vez pueda llegarlo a querer – dice el mayor acercando su enorme mano a la mejilla del menor, quien tan solo cierra los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar la caricia.

- Entonces, permíteme ser ese alguien que te ayude a superarlo – dice el menor más animado y revelando una sonrisa que le gustó a Kiyoshi.

- Está bien – dice acercándose a su rostro, hasta posar sus labios en la mejilla del doncel, quien no pudo más que sonrojarse – entonces… te confiaré mi corazón Shun – finaliza separándose sin dejar de sonreír, para posteriormente tomarlo de la mano y encaminarse nuevamente hacia el grupo para saber si habían noticias de Kagami, mientras las mejillas del doncel no hacían más que encenderse al pensar en cómo interpretarían la situación sus compañeros en cuanto lo vieran así con él, pero finalmente cuando lo miró nuevamente con esa sonrisa, decidió que no importaba lo que pensaran, al fin y al cabo, se había comprometido a recuperar el corazón de Kiyoshi y lo lograría.

Habían pasado más de 6 horas desde que había despertado y aun no recibían noticias del pelirrojo. Kuroko se encontraba en una esquina sin ganas de hablar con nadie, ya bastante mortificado se sentía como para llegar a escuchar algún reproche, aunque sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros lo haría, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

- Deberías comer algo Kuroko – dice Furihata, sentándose a su lado con un paquete de galletas ofreciéndosela, por lo que el peliceleste levantó la mirada para verlo y pudo notar una sonrisa conciliadora que aunque no lo animaba para nada, al menos le hacía ver cuán preocupado estaba su compañero por él.

- Gracias, la verdad no sé si pueda comerlas pero te lo agradezco – dice la sombra recibiendo el paquete y dejándolo entre sus manos contemplándolo.

- No deberías sentirte mal, no fue tu culpa Kuroko, nadie imaginó que esto pasaría y fue porque Kagami decidió hacerlo, no porque se lo hubieras ordenado, así que deja de pensar cosas innecesarias – dice el chico con voz tímida, pero firme en sus palabras, logrando que una minúscula sonrisa se postrara en los labios del menor. Apreciaba los intentos de sus compañeros, no solo de Furihata, sino de todos que a pesar de las circunstancias, continuaban tratando de subirle la moral de una u otra manera.

- Gracias – vuelve a decir, con la intención de decirle algo más, pero una voz gruesa de un hombre con bata blanca los interrumpe.

- ¿Familiares de Kagami Taiga? – pregunta el doctor con rostro serio, aunque no se le quita que en el trasfondo demuestra amabilidad.

- Nosotros, su familia no vive en el país y solo nos tiene a nosotros – dice Riko con voz fuerte haciéndose notar, aunque todos pueden sentir el nerviosismo que siente, probablemente por las noticias que recibirían.

- Entiendo – dice el hombre levantando la tablilla que lleva en sus manos – por favor que dos personas vayan conmigo a mi oficina por favor – dice el hombre notando que todos son adolescentes, pero al no haber más, decide hablar con ellos.

- Iré yo – dice cierto peliceleste mostrándose ante el galeno que aunque no lo demostró, por poco muere del susto al ver aparecer al doncel de la nada.

- Yo también – afirma Riko, posicionándose junto al doncel, por lo que con asentimiento del médico, ambos se encaminaron hacia la oficina esperando algún milagro.

En cuanto ingresaron al sitio, sintieron la tensión repentina y el miedo por lo que escucharían los tenía completamente tensos.

- Bien, la cirugía fue un éxito, el joven Kagami se recuperará – dice logrando que el aire contenido de los otros dos volviera a circular por sus pulmones – sin embargo, su pierna derecha sufrió una ruptura de ligamento y se fracturó en dos partes, por lo que fue necesario ponerle una platina con tornillos y aunque podrá volver a caminar en algunos meses con terapia, no podrá volver a practicar ningún deporte – finaliza el galeno dejando a los otros dos con un nudo en la garganta.

Riko había visto la pierna de Kagami cuando cayó y sabía que sería difícil que se recuperara. De hecho tanto ella como los demás miembros del grupo habían sopesado que algo así podía pasar, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente saber que sería así, por lo que se giró para mirar a Kuroko, que según lo que había dicho Kiyoshi, ya le había informado de sus sospechas, y no pudo más que sentir como se le oprimía el corazón al verlo tan lejano, tan vacío.

Por su parte, el doncel estaba en blanco, no podía pensar ni hilar ningún pensamiento coherente, simplemente era absurdo que todo eso estuviera pasando, cosas que solo pasaban en las películas, que nunca se imaginó llegar a vivir.

- ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad por más remota que sea doctor? – pregunta la entrenadora aun aturdida por la noticia.

- Lamento no poder darles buenas noticias señorita, pero no puedo darles falsas esperanzas al respecto. El joven Kagami podrá caminar, pero si pretende correr, solo podrá hacerlo por muy cortas distancias, a una velocidad moderada tendiendo al trote o puede sufrir dolores intensos. Su condición física es muy buena y gracias a ello podrá recuperarse pronto, pero nada más – explica el hombre mostrando en sus rasgos firmeza, aunque la castaña puede notar en sus ojos que no le gusta para nada dar semejante noticia – ahora debemos esperar a que despierte y verificar que el golpe en su cabeza no haya tenido más consecuencias que la contusión o sería otra cosa a tratar – continúa el hombre poniéndose de pie al escuchar su nombre por el altavoz del hospital – ahora se mantendrá en observación, pero cuando sea pasado a una habitación se les informará para que puedan verlo, aunque no podrá ser por mucho tiempo y máximo de a dos personas para no perturbarlo – finaliza saliendo de la oficina mientras los Riko y Kuroko lo siguen.

- Entendemos doctor, gracias por todo y por haber hecho lo mejor por salvar a nuestro amigo – dice la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Es mi deber. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo más, pero espero que ese muchacho se recupere pronto – dice el hombre dando media vuelta y alejándose.

Cuando la entrenadora lo vio cruzar por otro pasillo, se giró para mirar al peliceleste quien aún se mantenía sin decir palabra alguna.

- Kuroko ¿estás bien? – pregunta con cautela colocando su mano en el hombro del doncel, quien pegó un pequeño brinco al sentirla.

- Yo… no lo sé, estoy contento de saber que se recuperará, pero… siento que es mi culpa que nunca más pueda practicar el deporte que tanto ama – dice tratando de contener el cúmulo de sentimientos que poco a poco se anidan en su corazón – él no debería estar pasando por esto, debí ser yo quien salvara a Nigou… es… mi perro… - trata de explicar pero las lágrimas comienzan a bajar sin control por su rostro impidiéndole continuar, por lo que la termina contagiando, soltando ella también las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, hasta que finalmente se abrazó a él tratando de brindarle algo de consuelo y recibirlo ella misma por lo acontecido, después de todo, más que el As del equipo, Kagami era un miembro de su familia en Seirin.

Cuando lograron calmarse un poco, se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde todos estaban reunidos a la expectativa de los resultados, por lo que en cuanto ingresaron todos voltearon a mirarlos, pero al notar los rastros de llanto en sus rostros, todos asumieron lo peor.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta Hyuga acercándose a ellos, completamente serio.

- Kagami se recuperará, pero… nunca podrá volver a jugar – dice ella mirando hacia el piso incapaz de enfrentar el rostro de todos que tan solo cierran los ojos y aprietan los puños con impotencia y rabia por lo sucedido.

- Yo… saldré un momento – dice Kuroko, alejándose de todos y aunque algunos se sintieron tentados a seguirlo, prefirieron dejarlo ir. Sabían que necesitaba estar solo.

Salió a la puerta del hospital, sintiendo por primera vez el frío de la noche calarle hasta el alma. La luna grande y redonda iluminaba todo el lugar, pero a él le parecía que el mundo se le cernía en tinieblas. Decidió caminar un poco hasta el parque que quedaba en frente, encontrando una banca solitaria, así que se sentó en ella tratando de enfocarse en el ambiente y olvidar en algo ese desastroso día, más el sonido de su celular interrumpió el momento.

Cuando miró la pantalla de su celular, no pudo más que sentirse aún peor. Quien lo llamaba no era nadie más que su novio y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que durante todo el día no le había dedicado un solo pensamiento a él.

Tuvo sus dudas acerca de contestar, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de pasar al correo de voz, decidió presionar el botón verde y esperar que Aomine no se diera cuenta de su estado anímico.

_- ¡Hola Tetsu!_ – saluda el moreno con su típico tono prepotente logrando que a pesar de todo pudiera sonreír aunque fuera de manera casi imperceptible para quien lo viera.

- Buenas noches Aomine-kun – contesta con su típica seriedad aunque siente que su voz se quebrará en cualquier momento, por lo que trata de no hablar demasiado.

- _Oe ¿Qué tal las prácticas? ¿Te tienen esclavizado o qué? Ni siquiera me contestaste el mensaje que envié hoy Tetsu_ – dice el moreno con su aire despreocupado, más no por eso deja de estar implícito el reproche que solo Tetsuya podría reconocer, por lo que soltó un suspiro y se decidió a explicar, esperando que su voz no fuera a delatar sus sentimientos encontrados.

- Lo siento Aomine-kun, pero hoy Kagami-kun sufrió un accidente y hemos estado todo el día en el hospital, por lo que no he tenido tiempo de mirar el celular – dice el peliceleste lo más firme posible, además de tratando de excusarse por el hecho de ni siquiera haber pensado en llamarlo en algún momento.

_- Ya veo_ – dice el moreno un poco más serio - _¿es grave?_ – cuestiona finalmente. Puede que aún no le agrade mucho la cercanía del pelirrojo con su novio, pero tampoco podía ser tan indiferente con él, después de todo es su mejor rival.

- Lo que pasa es que… - empieza a decir, pero no puede contener el nudo que se forma en su garganta impidiéndole hablar correctamente, más aun así hace un esfuerzo por decirlo – Kagami-kun no podrá… volver a jugar jamás – dice finalmente colapsando. Había tratado de ser más fuerte, realmente quería serlo, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente que su corazón lo resistiera, después de todo era humano y Kagami era especial para él, quizás más especial de lo que alguna vez pensó y eso era lo que realmente lo aturdía.

Ante esa respuesta Aomine no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Por primera vez algo lo sobrepasaba de esa manera y algo en su subconsciente le decía que tenía que hablar y tratar de consolar a su pareja, pero cómo hacerlo si ni él mismo sabría qué sería de él si algo así le sucediera. Trató de pensar en una vida sin poder hacer lo que más amaba, porque aunque siempre era obligado por su novio o Satsuki, no podía siquiera pensar en dejar de jugar básquet y sabía que Kagami, por mucho que le doliera, era exactamente igual a él en ese aspecto.

_- Tsk Tetsu, no te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho antes, ese tonto tiene la capacidad de siempre salir de todas y…_ - empezó a decir con su falta de tacto de siempre, pero al escuchar un sollozo de parte del peliceleste nuevamente se quedó callado. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso y aunque quería apoyarlo, para su desgracia nunca se había esmerado en aprender a ser bueno para ese tipo de circunstancias.

Por su parte, Kuroko quería creerlo, creer que Kagami saldría de esa y lo superaría, pero no podía estar muy convencido de ello y aunque necesitaba el apoyo de su novio para sentir que al menos había una esperanza, también entendía que Aomine no había sido creado con el maravilloso don de expresarse correctamente cuando alguien más lo necesitaba y lo entendía, no podía esperar de él sutileza y palabras de aliento cuando eso no había sido hecho para él, por lo que decidió simplemente dejar así las cosas y tratar de no forzar el momento.

- Aomine-kun, debo regresar con los demás, ellos me están esperando – dice ayudándole al otro para que no tenga que decir cosas innecesarias, cosa que aunque le cuesta, termina entendiendo y agradeciendo el moreno.

_- Está bien_ – dice Daiki sintiéndose como un idiota por no ser de utilidad, aunque finalmente deja eso de lado y decide decir lo último que piensa – _Tetsu, realmente lo siento y espero que se recupere _– finaliza y corta la llamada antes de sentirse ridículo por sus palabras para su concepto cursis, sin permitir que Kuroko le contestara nada. Después de todo, no había nada más que decir.

En cuanto ingresó al hospital, pudo notar que Koganei y Mitobe iban de salida por lo que se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Ya se van? – pregunta con su típico rostro indiferente, aunque los ojos rojos hacen la diferencia en esa postura que trata de mostrar fortaleza.

- Si, debemos regresar al hotel, recuerda que dejamos a Nigou solo en una habitación y alguien debe cuidarlo – dice el chico con cara de gato, siendo secundado por su pareja, quien asiente con la cabeza, logrando que Kuroko nuevamente pensara en cuan distraído había estado que también se había olvidado de su perrito.

- Es verdad, lo siento, ustedes no deberían ir a cuidarlo, después de todo es mi perro y es mi responsabilidad – dice Kuroko agachando la cabeza. Mitobe al observarlo se da cuenta de algo y es que el peliceleste piensa que debió ser él quien saltara frente al camión y lo protegiera. Su alto sentido de la observación le estaba ayudando a comprender los sentimientos de Kuroko, su mezcla entre culpa, tristeza y dolor. Todo un mal paquete a su modo de ver, por lo que con algunas señas se lo hizo saber a su novio, quien abrió los ojos más de lo normal y se giró a mirar nuevamente a la sombra con un poco de tristeza y aunque no lo quisiera también lástima, sin embargo, después de un momento cambio su semblante y aunque su rostro estaba mostrando una sonrisa triste, sus ojos destellaban algo de esperanza.

Mitobe por su parte decidió ayudar al peliceleste, por lo que tomó el rostro del más bajo entre sus manos y lo levantó para chocar sus miradas y transmitirle la paz que él necesitaba a través de su expresión tranquila y sosegada, esa que tanto caracterizaba al chico que no habla, pero que con eso demuestra saber expresarse mejor que cualquiera.

Sin ser consciente, Kuroko termina esbozando una pequeña sonrisa un poco más calmado.

- Gracias – dice sin dejar de mirar al varón para después sin que ninguno se lo esperara, terminar abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. De repente la sombra sintió como el abrazo era correspondido por el varón y también pudo sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás, sintiendo el calor reconfortante del otro doncel, quien le terminó brindando más apoyo con ese simple gesto que cualquiera – gracias a los dos – susurró, aunque fue escuchado por la pareja, quienes no emitieron palabra alguna, pero afianzaron más sus brazos al cuerpo menudo de ese chico que poco a poco se estaba desmoronando.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, finalmente se separaron, con una sutil sonrisa cada uno.

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, el pobre Nigou debe tener hambre y no recuerdo que alguno le haya dejado algo de comer o beber – dice nuevamente Koganei – y no te preocupes, a nosotros nos gusta cuidar de él, así que no sientas que es una carga – dice dando a entender que comprende sus sentimientos, por lo que finalmente Kuroko lo acepta.

- De acuerdo – acepta finalmente y se queda viendo a la pareja tomarse de la mano y partir rumbo al hotel.

Las horas pasaban lentas para cada uno de los integrantes, quienes aún se encontraban en la sala de espera, impacientes porque alguien les diera permiso para ingresar a la habitación de Kagami y poder verlo. No es que les emocionara mucho la idea de verlo postrado en una cama con un montón de tubos en su cuerpo y para colmo terminar diciéndole aquella noticia que de seguro lo destrozaría, pero en el interior de cada uno, solo podían desear verlo y poder comprobar que a pesar de todo, su compañero estaría bien entre lo posible.

Dos horas más y por fin una enfermera se acercó al grupo.

- El paciente Kagami ha sido llevado a una habitación y el efecto de la anestesia ya está finalizando, por lo que dentro de poco despertará, así que pueden pasar a verlo, pero por el momento solo de a uno, ya que debemos mantener la calma para el joven – dice la chica mirándolo a cada uno al pendiente de quien sería el primero.

- Yo voy primero – dice Kuroko sin siquiera esperar a que alguno más dijera algo, sobresaltando a la chica quien no lo había visto, mientras los demás asintieron a su solicitud, después de todo, todos esperaban que al menos el ver a Kuroko de primeras, alegrara un poco a su compañero pelirrojo.

- De acuerdo, sígame por favor – dice finalmente la enfermera, guiándolo por los extensos pasillos hasta llevarlo a la habitación del As de su equipo. En cuanto ingresó, por poco queda sin aire, el ver a Kagami lleno de cables, mientras su pierna resaltaba con unas vendas que la cubrían prácticamente toda, dejándole un amargo sabor de boca – si llega a suceder algo, por favor presione el botón rojo que se encuentra junto a la cama y en seguida vendré – dice la joven sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- Si señora – contesta él sin verla, para finalmente acercar una silla a la cama y tomar la mano del chico ante la mirada de la enfermera, quien al verlo así prefiere no decir nada más y retirarse.

Una vez se quedan solos, no puede evitar acercar su mano hasta el rostro lleno de raspones y moretones del pelirrojo, delineando cada uno con delicadeza, como si con el paso de sus dedos pudiera eliminar cada rastro y marca de su piel. Sin ser consciente o meditarlo siquiera, se levanta y acerca su rostro al varón, comenzado a besar donde pasan sus dedos, por su frente, mejillas, pómulos, nariz, mentón, hasta que se da cuenta de que está a punto de besarlo en los labios, aquellos que desde hacía algún tiempo no probaba y que hasta ese momento descubrió que extrañaba como jamás había extrañado nada. Y se alejó, asustado de su propia reacción y deseos, tratando de contener su propio corazón que amenazaba con salir corriendo de su pecho.

Estuvo un rato más en sus divagaciones, tomando nuevamente aquella cálida mano entre las suyas, hasta que sintió como los dedos más grandes comenzaban a hacer presión sobre los propios, por lo que levantó la mirada, notando cómo abría los ojos y trataba de enfocar la mirada un poco perdido en el lugar.

- Kagami-kun – susurra levantándose nuevamente de su silla y acercándose hasta quedar a su lado en su campo de visión.

- ¿Kuroko? – pregunta un poco aturdido y con la voz demasiado ronca.

- Si Kagami-kun, me alegro que hayas despertado – dice con una sutil sonrisa, dejando al otro desconcertado.

- ¿Despertado? Luego ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – pregunta aun sin poder organizar sus ideas y recordar lo sucedido, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

- Kagami-kun… tuviste un accidente… salvaste a Nigou de ser arrollado, pero tú recibiste todo el impacto – dice sin poder contenerse más, comenzando a derramar nuevamente lágrimas por sus sentimientos encontrados, la alegría de verlo consciente, la tristeza de saber que su futuro como jugador había desaparecido y el miedo de pensar que pudo haberlo perdido.

El pelirrojo por su lado lo miró desconcertado, hasta que pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo. La cancha, el camión, Nigou cruzando la calle, Kuroko mostrando el miedo por su perro y él saltando para evitar que fuera atropellado. El dolor de cabeza se hizo inminente, pero al notar las lágrimas del doncel, se centró en él.

- Kuroko ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso le pasó algo a Nigou? – pregunta completamente preocupado, pensando que el chico al que tanto amaba se encontraba deprimido por su mascota. Por su parte, el peliceleste levantó la mirada completamente asombrado al darse cuenta que definitivamente era un tonto. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba así por él? Que pudo haber muerto y solo se preocupaba por él.

- Eres un idiota, definitivamente el nombre de Bakagami te queda perfecto – dice tratando de secar las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

- Oe ¿Por qué me dices eso? – pregunta un poco molesto, pero al intentar moverse de más siente el dolor lacerante en todo su cuerpo, aunque evita hacer algún gesto para no preocupar al menor.

- Porque lo eres – dice el menor sin notar la incomodidad del otro - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta finalmente tratando de cambiar el tema y porque también esa duda lo estaba empezando a molestar. Kagami se quedó mirándolo un momento. Sabía a qué se refería, pero no estaba seguro si contestar o no, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era expresar lo que realmente pensaba, así que desvió la mirada hacia el techo y soltó un suspiro.

- Porque a pesar de que odio a los perros, no puedo hacerlo con ese en especial, porque después de todo, nuestros compañeros tienen razón… se parece a ti – dice girando nuevamente el rostro y mirándolo directamente – además sé que si le hubiera pasado algo, tú te habrías puesto triste y lo que menos deseo es eso. No quiero verte sufrir nunca – dice finalmente dejando salir sus sentimientos, aunque no puede evitar el sonrojo que empieza a cubrir sus mejillas, por lo que desvía nuevamente la mirada, aunque ésta vez hacia la ventana donde se visualiza el sol apenas despuntando, para evitar que sea notado por el doncel.

- Kagami-kun – susurra sin saber que más decir y cuando está a punto expresar lo que piensa al respecto, la puerta es abierta, interrumpiéndolos.

- Taiga – se escucha al recién llegado quien se acerca a la cama sin siquiera reparar en el peliceleste.

- Tatsuya – dice el varón sorprendido, al sentir las manos de su hermano tomar su rostro y sus labios posarse en su frente con total delicadeza, sintiendo la tranquilidad que solo ese gesto de él podía brindarle.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

**¿C**ómo están después de esa trágica noticia para nuestro jugador estrella? Yo quedé destrozada, deshecha y odie a Angela (Angela, si estás leyendo esto, te mando un beso porque la neta en ese momento si te odie poquito, pero te adoro ahorita) pero vamos, que no sería normal que estuviera como nuevo después de tener un accidente así.

Entra Tatsuya en acción ¿Qué creen que pase con éste jovenazo? A mi me encanta ese personaje, muchísimo. Y puede ser que ahora más personas quieran asesinar al celeste que no deja de pensar en dos personas.

Bien, hasta ahorita vamos bien. Angela y yo queremos darles muchas gracias a _carolina0095, "Setsuna"_ (perdón nunca puedo poner bien tu nick u.u), a _AgathaxB_ y a _YURI_ por sus maravillosos review y tambien les damos eternamente gracias a los que se van agregando en favoritos y follows a está increíble historia.

Sin más ni más, me despido, por cierto, la cuarta parte la publicaré el lunes... si, esa parte ya será de Angela y mía porque yo meteré mi cuchara -redacción- de ahora en adelante pero Angela siempre intervendrá en ideas y aportes, dándole su toque personal para que ésta, siga siendo su historia tal y como ella lo quería.

Angela reitero... ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Éste poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte te me has hecho una mujer increíble y luchadora. Gracias por esa confianza y por las ayudas que has hecho.

Nos despedimos prometiéndoles verlos el lunes.

Angela les manda muuuuuuchos besos, besos sabor a miel ésta vez.

Y yo, bueno, ya me conocen... muchas mordidas sensuales.

_Angela y Cadiie._


	4. Demasiado tarde

**¡H**ola!

Bien, estamos a lunes y hoy toca "La libertad de escoger"... esta vez Angela no me ha dicho mucho sobre los reviews ya que no he podido localizarla (Ojala esté bien, Angela si ve esto se voy a seguir acosando) Pero a mi me encantan los reviews que mandan, me hacen muy feliz y sé que a ella tambien.

En fin, yo en éste capítulo en acción (*-*)/ El formato y detalles vienen por parte de Angela. La quiero mucho, no me ha dejado sola y espero no lo haga, quiero seguir manteniendo la esencia del fic.

Nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias: **Creo que demasiado tarde habla por si solo u.u

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen. Angela y yo los pedimos prestados un rato nada mas para hacer éste capítulo y han regresado a sus actividades normales después de eso.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Demasiado tarde**

**.**

La falta de presencia del celeste era bien conocida por todos, bueno, hasta él sabía perfectamente que no era una persona que resaltara demasiado en un grupo… ¡Pero eso ya rayaba en lo absurdo!

-Taiga – dice el pelinegro en un susurro, teniendo en cuenta su cercanía.

-Tatsuya – responde el pelirrojo de la misma manera, olvidándose del mundo exterior.

Himuro prácticamente había ignorado al peli celeste los cinco minutos que llevaba besando la frente de su hermano. Kuroko sintió una punzada nada agradable en su abdomen; una parte de él le decía que debía salirse de ahí, pero la otra se aferraba al pensamiento que no era buena idea dejar a ese par solos.

Y menos con el pelinegro repasando con sus manos y sus labios todo el contorno de la cara de Kagami ¿Era su hermano, no? Que se limitara a simplemente saber cómo se encontraba y ya.

-Dime Taiga ¿Cómo te sientes? – La cara de Himuro se contraía en una mezcla de preocupación y alivio. Rodeó la cama hasta llegar al otro lado y se sentó junto a su hermano de anillos.

-Cómo si hubiese pasado un camión encima de mí…

Ambos hermanos estallaron en una leve carcajada por lo cómico y sarcástico de la respuesta del menor. Ambas risas se combinaban en un armónico canto relajante, dejando claro que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, aún quedaba esa chispa de complicidad.

Kuroko se encontraba estático; jamás, nunca había escuchado reír a Kagami de la manera que lo hacía con la persona que yacía junto a él. Comprendió que esa sonrisa del pelirrojo, la cual mostraba sus dientes en el proceso, solamente era provocada en compañía del autoproclamado hermano mayor.

Y eso le dolió. Se sintió desplazado e ignorado por la persona que hasta la fecha le decía que lo amaba. Impulsado principalmente para quitar esa sensación, tosió levemente queriendo atraer nuevamente la atención de su ex novio a él.

-Kuroko… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – bueno, al parecer el chico '_poker face_' ya había captado que se encontraba en el cuarto.

-Kagami-kun y yo platicábamos ¿Algún problema? – el tono de la pregunta que el pelinegro le dijo lo alertó un poco, ese veneno ligero que vislumbró a través de la pregunta era un claro '_No deberías de estar aquí_'.

-Vaya que sorpresa, creí que deberías de estar cuidando a Nigou ya que de alguna forma, debe de estar alterado debido al estrés.

-Unos amigos lo están cuidando por mí. Yo quería quedarme hasta que Kagami-kun despertara y preguntarle cómo se sentía – Era evidente que para el mayor, él no era bien recibido en el cuarto de su hermano… y en cierta forma, entendía el porqué.

-Bien, ya lo hiciste ¿Tienes algún otro pendiente? – El pelinegro no cedería tan fácilmente. Kagami pasaba por una etapa nada agradable debido a él. Dobló sus cejas hacia dentro, se encontraba realmente enojado. Apoyaba a su hermano, sí, pero todo tenía un límite.

-Tatsuya, por favor… - dice el más alto, tratando de calmar las cosas, sin resultado alguno.

Aquel mohín que el As de Seirin detectó en la cara normalmente relajada de su camarada lo alertó. Himuro podía ser dócil y gentil, pero cuando comenzaba a perder los estribos empezaba a soltar veneno peor que una serpiente asechada. En cambio, el rostro impávido del celeste le resultó doloroso, cómo si no le importase que el chico de Yosen le haya llenado la cara completa de besos. Suspiró pesadamente, ya sabía quién de los tres sobraba en ese cuarto.

-Kuroko ¿me dejarías platicar con Tatsuya a solas? – Dijo suavemente el tigre, algo no muy propio de él – Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, además, debes de estar cansado, regresa con Nigou y los demás y me vienen a visitar más tarde.

Kuroko se quedó por un momento en blanco, creyó que el que se iría era el pelinegro, pero nuevamente se equivocó – como le sucedía últimamente -, el único que sobraba en la ecuación era él. Sin replicar o decir algo, se levantó y abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes dar una última mirada al cuadro de los dos hermanos y quedarse con la mirada helada que le dirigía Himuro.

Al salir, el celeste se deslizó por la puerta hasta el piso; ya no sabía que pensar, ya no tenía idea de que sentía en ese momento. Tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos y se quedó ahí sentado unos minutos; ese tiempo le ayudó a ordenar todo lo que pasaba en su interior hasta que se vio interrumpido por un mensaje de texto, al abrirlo, quiso que un hoyo negro viniera y se lo comiera entero. No se emocionó, no fue feliz, el único sabor que tenía en a boca era de un amargo vacío que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Ahora lo comprendía, había tomado una decisión apresurada y estúpida, y con ello había arrastrado y herido a la persona que lo quería más que nada en el mundo.

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla izquierda. En ese momento no sabía que hacer más que lamentarse.

En el texto, que sostenía fuertemente al grado de casi romper su celular, venía un mensaje de su novio.

"_Tetsu, sé que te sientes mal por Bakagami, pero vamos, él es fuerte y saldrá de ésta, y cuando menos lo esperemos, nuevamente vendrá a retarme a un uno a uno… le conté a Murasakibara y él le dijo a Himuro. Me dijo que va en camino. No te quedes mucho tiempo con él, sólo le crearás falsas esperanzas y le harás más daño. Vuelve pronto."_

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Dentro del cuarto de hospital se creo una bruma pesada. El pelirrojo percibía la mirada inquisidora y enojada que Himuro le dirigía. Se acomodó un poco removiéndose como lombriz sin conseguir quitar esa sensación de adormecimiento en la cadera.

-No te quedes ahí solamente viéndome. Ayúdame a moverme un poco que siento un calambre en mi trasero – el pelinegro se paró a socorrerlo, pero no le decía nada; puso un almohadón que había en un sillón debajo de la espalda de su hermano y el otro suspiró en alivio – mucho mejor… - dice relajando un poco sus tensionados músculos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer Taiga? - Inquirió sereno Tatsuya. Le molestaba ver las piernas enyesadas y el cuerpo lleno de golpes de su hermano menor. Apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos quedaron blancos en un burdo intento por frenar un impulso primitivo – ¿Acaso no hablamos la última vez y me dijiste que "lo dejarías ir"? – susurra sin alterar su tono de voz, pero para Kagami eso no era más que un signo de mal presagio.

-Tatsuya, escúchame por favor – suplicó el As de Seirin; la actitud directa y venenosa del otro lo estaba poniendo de malas.

-¡No, ahora me vas a prestar atención tú a mí! – Himuro estaba en el límite. Ver el cinismo del peliceleste y la actitud relajada del mayor lo habían hartado. Él estaba consciente del estado físico que se encontraba su hermano y verlos a los dos sonriendo como si nada fue el detonante - ¿Quieres darle lástima a Kuroko? ¡Entiende, él no cambiará a Aomine por ti! – dice sin ningún remordimiento mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

-¡Maldición Tatsuya, cállate por favor! – La simpleza pero crudeza de las palabras de su hermano lo había desarmado y arrugó las sábanas para tranquilizarse un poco y no golpearlo.

-Entonces ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! – La paciencia del azabache se vio fragmentada por el dolor que implicaba ver a su hermano postrado. Después de todo sentía culpa, ya que él fue quien lo aconsejo para que luchara por ese amor que, desde un principio, sospecho que terminaría así. Creyó que como hermano mayor hacía lo correcto en apoyar lo que el más alto quería realmente, pero a veces las cosas no salen como quieres.

-Ya no pretendo nada Tatsuya, se acabó – murmura el pelirrojo cada vez en un tono más bajo.

El silencio que siguió después de eso fue escalofriante. Dar por hecho que, Kagami Taiga, haya renunciado a algo era muy extraño y hasta tétrico en cualquier caso, ya que hacer eso no formaba parte de su personalidad. Himuro se dio cuenta de las finas gotas que corrían por las mejillas del otro y se sintió mal por soltarle esas verdades como balde de agua fría.

El pelinegro se sentó ignorando la cuestión interna de cuándo fue que se levantó para gritarle. Tomó una de las manos del enfermo y la apretó brindando apoyo. Si Kagami ya no quería hablar no lo obligaría, más no entendía lo que él quiso decir con todo eso.

-Esto fue lo último que hice por Kuroko – susurra por lo bajo el chico más alto para apretar firmemente la mano que lo sostenía - yo no quería verlo triste por perder a su mascota ¿Podrías decir que ésta fue la última demostración de amor hace él? – Hizo un intento burdo de una sonrisa pero no funcionó, para Tatsuya, esa fue de las sonrisas más tristes jamás vistas - Con esto podré dejarlo ir para que esté con la persona que más ama – su voz se iba quebrando conforme iba diciendo lo que había meditado anteriormente, antes del viaje, antes del accidente… después de las palabras de Aomine que no podía borrar de su cabeza "_Porqué sin él tú no eres nada_". No quería sentirse dependiente de una persona toda su vida, y menos si esa fuese quien le rompió el corazón - ¿Podrías voltearte un poco? Quiero… quiero desahogarme – revela bajando la mirada ante su hermano quién comprendió su deseo.

Himuro no replicó ante la petición del otro y se levantó hasta dar con la ventana y observar el cielo ponerse. Él también lloró porque entendía el dolor de no ser correspondido y respetaría los deseos de Kagami para no verlo en ese estado; apretó firmemente el marco haciéndose un poco de daño en el proceso. Su hermano lo necesitaba más que nunca, más que cualquier otra persona y no lo abandonaría a su suerte. Por lo pronto, tendría que dejárselo en claro a él.

Taiga entendía el sacrificio que incluyó ese último acto de amor, aún no se lo decían, pero él conocía su cuerpo… no sentía sus piernas, las tenía enyesadas y no las podía ver, pero de lo poco que recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento fue el dolor incesante que sintió en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo apretó y haló sus cabellos. Estaba desesperado y por supuesto amaba al pequeño celeste que se coló por todo su corazón hasta arraigarse en su mente de una forma ilógica, pero todo tenía un límite, él no era la excepción y no se puede obligar al amor.

Un grito desgarrador se ahogó en una almohada. El pelinegro estaba seguro que después de eso, Kagami se había quedado sin voz.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Kuroko regresó al hotel y se metió a su cuarto sin reparar en el comedor para cenar algo. Si iba con los demás, sus ojos hinchados lo delatarían y no quería un interrogatorio en ese momento, no después del diagnóstico del doctor, no después de ver a Himuro besando y riendo junto a su ex novio… no después de descubrir que amaba al pelirrojo.

Se desvistió para darse un baño relajante. Las gotas caían de frente a su rostro y sintió que, durante poco tiempo, todo se había desvanecido… bueno, todo excepto esa sonrisa sincera de Kagami. Nuevamente hecho a rodar sus lágrimas bajo la regadera que dejaba caer el agua. No podía soportar que el amor de su vida tuviera que haber perdido el deporte que amaba con tal de salvarle la vida a un perro que no era suyo y a costa de su total desagrado a los caninos.

Después de un rato, cerró el grifo y se colocó una bata para secarse. Una toalla pequeña colgaba de su cabeza y le tapaba los ojos. Se acostó en su cama sin importar que fuese a mojarse, reprimiendo totalmente el llanto desesperado que amenazaba con venirse nuevamente.

Escuchó unos pasos cerca de su cuarto y se tensó.

-Kuroko-kun, ábreme soy Riko - una suave voz se coló por la puerta. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie en ese momento y optó por ignorarla; sin embargo, al peliceleste se le olvidaba algo muy importante – Mo~ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pasar de mí, mocoso?! – La castaña entró dando un fuerte portazo y dejó una bandejita de comida en una cómoda, pasó de largo hasta donde estaba el peliceleste y le aplicó una llave de lucha libre – Estos chicos de ahora creen que pueden venir y pasar de mis órdenes – Aida Riko podría ser más cruel que Akashi.

-E-entrenadora, no puedo r-respirar – dijo rendido Tetsuya. Fingía con una mano la señal de rendición contra el colchón de la cama, por lo cual la chica lo soltó.

-Kuroko-kun, no fuiste a cenar. Sé que estás preocupado por Kagami-kun, pero créeme, ese chico no importa que, devorará toda la cafetería del hospital – la risueña Riko intentaba, sin éxito, animar al deprimente sexto hombre fantasma. Sospechaba que ese estado no sólo se debía al estado del accidentado - Ya dilo ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – cuestiona resignada a que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como le hubiera gustado.

-Entrenadora – el doncel no podía más, tenía que platicar con alguien y era más que obvio que Aomine y Kagami estaba descartados - ¿Has tomado una decisión de la que te has arrepentido? – cuestiona con el mismo tono de siempre, pero en lo más profundo de sus ojos, se denotaba su ansiedad.

La chica no sabía que responder. No era tan grande como para que un kouhai le pidiera un consejo, pero que el chico estuviese dispuesto a hablar de lo que tenía en mente le preocupaba. Kuroko se había estado distanciado del grupo desde que su relación con el As de Tôô se dio a conocer, debido a la solidaridad que los chicos demostraban por el As de su equipo, y ella como entrenadora y manager del club no podía dejar que el peliceleste se sintiera solo aún si él, de alguna forma, se lo hubiese buscado. Optó simplemente por dar el mejor consejo que tuviera en ese momento y consolar de esa forma al chico.

-Claro, como cualquier persona normal Kuroko-kun. Todos cometemos errores somos sólo humanos, lo importante es encontrar una manera de como enmendarlos – Suavizó su voz hasta darle un toque maternal. La castaña se felicitó internamente por tan excelente apoyo moral.

-¿Cómo se puede reparar un corazón destrozado, entrenadora? – inquirió Tetsuya, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Bien, la situación se puso tensa después de aquella confesión. Riko ya sabía por dónde se dirigía el dilema del peliceleste. No sabía cómo reparar un corazón roto ¿Quién lo sabía? Nadie tenía una respuesta absoluta. Accedió a seguir con la plática por el bien del chico que le agradaba y por el equipo.

-¿Tienes dudas sobre tu elección de terminar con Bakagami y volver con Aomine-kun? – su pregunta era directa, sin dar elección a dubitativas o especulaciones de ella.

-Si – fue la respuesta sincera de Kuroko - … podría afirmar que estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho – dice sintiendo por primera vez la profundidad de sus propias palabras, pero sobretodo de sus actos.

-¿Por qué lo aseguras de esa manera? – pregunta ella sin cambiar su semblante y la firmeza de sus palabras.

-Porque hoy me di cuenta que amo a Kagami-kun – la voz del chico sufrió un cambio de tono y esta vez se escuchaba profunda, casi de ultra tumba – No me gusta que Himuro-san esté cerca de él. Hoy llegó cuando estábamos platicando y comenzó a besarlo en la cara – el sexto hombre fantasma apretaba la bata de baño - me molestó que Kagami-kun no le dijera nada y me dolió aún más cuando me corrió a mí de su cuarto – finaliza sintiendo nuevamente la rabia y frustración al recordar lo sucedido.

-Bueno Kuroko-kun, no tienes derecho a decirle nada… tú fuiste el que lo dejó para irse con otro – simple y tajante. La cruel verdad dicha con esas simples palabras lo puso mudo. Sabía que no tenía derecho a recriminar nada, pero le dolía, le ardía el pecho de sólo pensar en esa sonrisa que compartieron Himuro y el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que simplemente no estás confundiendo la lástima con el amor? – vuelve a cuestionar la castaña, tratando de ver más allá de las palabras del chico sombra.

La pregunta ofendió mucho al doncel, las lágrimas que hasta hace poco caían se pararon para mirar fijamente a la chica. No culpaba la mirada seria que le dirigía la entrenadora, entendía que sus acciones podrían interpretarse de esa manera pero ¿Qué ella pensara así de él? ¿Tan poco lo conocía?

-No me mires como si pensaras _"¿Tan poco me conoces?"_ – susurró algo mosqueada la castaña. Bien, además de sádica y perversa como Imayoshi y Akashi, ahora leía mentes – Ponte a reflexionar un poco más en lo que sientes y no te dejes llevar como la última vez, podrías terminar hiriendo a más personas por tu inmadura impulsividad - la castaña espero a una respuesta pero no obtuvo ninguna. Problemático, ahora el chico estaba pensando realmente sobre si era lástima o no – No te atrevas a acercarte a Kagami-kun mientras no arregles lo que sientes… si no, solamente le traerás más dolor – Dictó seria mientras se ponía de pie. Bufó enojada, estaba muy enojada con el peliceleste ¿Por qué no se ponía a ver que de esa manera sólo le brindaba esperanzas vagas a su luz?

Quiso salir de ese cuarto, alejarse de la mala vibra de Tetsuya y dejarlo solo para que se pusiera a pensar. Más una mano halo la manga de su suéter amarillo y se detuvo en el acto. Volteó la mirada para reprocharle al chico que se pusiera en su lugar y lo que recibió fue una mirada confiada, decidida y segura, algo que ella sólo había visto en los partidos contra la Generación milagrosa.

-Entrenadora ¡Estoy seguro que lo que siento por Kagami-kun no es lástima! No puedes sentir lástima por quien, arriesgando todo, se avienta para salvar a tu perro; no puedes sentir lástima por quien demuestra con besos mañaneros, a pesar de avergonzarse, lo mucho que le importas; no puedes tener lástima por la persona que, todos los días a pesar de ya no tenerte junto a ti, compra un batido de vainilla y lo pone frente a si en espera de que tú llegues ¡Amo a Kagami-kun, y no se lo entregaré a nadie! – Rugió con todas sus fuerzas el doncel.

La castaña se quedó quieta ante el monólogo del menor. Sonrió para sí misma, esa mirada azul que le mostraba el otro no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda en el corazón de él. Le gustaba que el chico utilizara esa fiereza de los encuentros de básquetbol en el terreno de su vida personal; relajó el brazo hasta que el otro la soltó definitivamente. Tetsuya nivelaba la fuerte respiración de la que fue preso al decir todo lo que tenía atorado.

-Buen discurso, Kuroko-kun – ironizó levemente la chica, aún el doncel no podía cantar victoria y él mismo lo sabía - pero no creo que sea yo la que debe de escuchar esas palabras – continuó observando como el chico se encontraba más tranquilo al desahogar sus sentimientos - debes de hablar con dos personas en la brevedad posible. No te aseguro que puedas arreglar un corazón roto y además, tendrás que dejar a uno atrás – con suavidad, Riko levanto la caída cabeza del fantasma de Seirin -… pero al menos serás libre.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

La mañana llegó tranquila. La neblina que ayer cubría la mente del peliceleste se disipó y gracias a la entrenadora, tuvo la oportunidad de externar lo que en realidad sentía. Estaba decidido, ese mismo día hablaría con Kagami y puede que las palabras no dijeran cuán arrepentido estaba ni significaran tanto para el pelirrojo después de todo lo que pasó; pero se lo demostraría con actos, con pequeñas cosas que de alguna forma, hicieran calentar el corazón del chico y lo volviera a ver nuevamente con esa mirada que le quemaba.

Aomine lo había llamado una vez en la noche y otra amaneciendo. No quería ser grosero con su aún novio, pero lo que tenía que decirle no era algo que pudiera comunicarse por teléfono, así que simplemente le envió un mensaje diciéndole que había algo urgente que tenían que hablar en cuanto él regresara, sin embargo, el As de Tôô le contestó inmediatamente que saldría por un evento del club y no regresaría en dos semanas. Así que acordaron verse el día que él regresara en la cancha donde practicaban los dos fuera de sus escuelas.

Cerró el celular y bajo para reunirse con todos sus compañeros para desayunar. Todos estaban más felices y relajados cuando se enteraron que el chico tigre había despertado y al parecer, tenía la misma vitalidad de siempre. Pero recordaron las malas noticias que traía sobre el hecho que nunca podrá jugar nuevamente el deporte que ama; se sentían destrozados y con caras nostálgicas, ya que el varón era un integrante más de la familia Seirin.

-Bien, hoy vamos a suspender las actividades e iremos todos juntos a apoyar a Bakagami – dice fuertemente Riko. Todos la miran como si tuviese gangrena y la piel se le estuviese cayendo - ¿Qué? Él nos necesita, además no se salvarán del ejercicio, mañana harán el doble de lo que tenía programado… - dice con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, logrando un escalofrío general.

-E-entrenadora eso nos va a matar – susurró Furihata temiendo no despertar para el día después de mañana.

-¿Escuché que querían entrenamiento triple acaso? – La amenazante aura con que los veía fue suficiente para que nadie objetara nada – Bien ¡Andando! – dice emprendiendo el camino.

Salió del hotel seguida de todo el grupo y caminaban cuesta abajo rumbo al hospital. Kuroko se encontraba nervioso ¿Cómo abordaría el tema con Kagami? ¿Qué le contestaría éste? Puede que estuviera afectando un poco el orden de los factores al no hablar primero con Daiki, pero tenía urgencia de hablar con el pelirrojo; sentía una necesidad de pedirle perdón y de expresarle lo mucho que lo ama. Sus manos sudaban cada vez que se acercaban más al edificio y sentía un cúmulo de mariposas que se situaba en su abdomen. Estaba emocionado, no podía negarlo, aunque no lo expresara en su cara.

Al llegar cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y se dirigieron todos juntos a la recepción. La enfermera, quien los reconoció al instante, sonrió encantada de ver nuevamente a esos buenos amigos apoyando al chico, ya que según sabía, la tendría difícil de ahora en adelante. Los guió hasta el cuarto, suplicándoles que si no hacían mucho alboroto, podrían estar todos en el cuarto a la vez. Los dejo en la puerta indicada y salió nuevamente hacia su lugar de trabajo.

-Bien, ya nos dijo la señorita, no debemos de hacer escándalo, si lo llegan a hacer, darán veinte vueltas a la cancha del colegio cuando volvamos, además limpiaran con un cepillo de dientes todo el gimnasio – al parecer, después de la amenaza, todos tenían un candado en la boca. La castaña abrió la puerta y entró contenta - ¡Bakagami, que felices somos de que estés…! – saluda quedándose muda ante la escena que se presentaba en la habitación.

-¡Ya déjame en paz Tatsuya, no comeré esa cosa asquerosa! – pronunció fieramente el As de Seirin mientras ladeaba su cara. Su rostro formó un mohín digno de un niño caprichoso.

-Tienes que comer Taiga, si no ¿cómo pretendes recuperarte? – el hermano mayor intentaba acercarle una cucharada de papilla de manzana a la boca, al parecer, le estaba dando de comer. La voz suave y dulce que utilizó Himuro volvió diabéticos a los miembros del equipo de baloncesto que iban entrando. El pelinegro los observó y fue feliz al ver en ese acto, el reflejo de la amistad que había sembrado y cultivado su hermano menor – Buenos días – saluda aun con la cuchara frente al rostro de Kagami, quien se corría más hacia atrás, tratando de esquivarla.

-Buenos días, Himuro-kun – contestó la entrenadora rápidamente – es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo – realizó una perfecta reverencia como la buena chica japonesa que era.

-El gusto es mío al ver nuevamente a la chica que ha entrenado tan fervientemente a mi hermanito menor – se acercó peligrosamente a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¡Ah, entrenadora tenga…! – trata de prevenir el pelirrojo al notar los movimientos del mayor.

Muy tarde, Himuro le dio un suave y delicado beso en el pómulo que hizo enrojecer a Riko en dos segundos. Se alejó y juro dentro de sí que nunca volvería a convivir con los amigos del pelirrojo que vinieran de Estados Unidos. Todos sonrieron ante la cómica escena que les recordaba cuando conocieron a Alex. Más las risas se acabaron cuando el azabache puso una mirada dura al percatarse de la presencia del doncel celeste que se encontraba al fondo, y detrás de Teppei.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun – dijo Kuroko con delicadeza y acercándose un poco a la cama donde estaba. No le había agradado nada ver como el mayor intentaba darle de comer en la boca a su ex novio cuando él estaba bien de las manos.

-B-buenos días Kuroko – la simpleza de la respuesta asombro a más de uno. Todos habían apostado que Taiga estaría feliz y rebosante de alegría al tener al chico que amaba junto a él.

-¿Cómo estás Kagami-kun? – No podía negar que esa respuesta lo desconcertó; aún ayer, el pelirrojo le dijo sin más ni más que no quería verlo sufrir nunca ¿acaso los sentimientos pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

-Ya mejor, aunque preferiría millones de veces el entrenamiento infernal de la entrenadora – dice de la misma forma, haciendo sentir aún más pequeño al doncel de ser posible.

Todos se quedaron callados. Sabían que lo que decía el chico era imposible. Jamás podría nuevamente hacer esas tardes y noches de trabajo arduo contra la madre naturaleza. Kiyoshi suspiró, él entendía el sentimiento de estar postrado en una cama, sin poder disfrutar de la excitación que produce escuchar el botar de un balón o el chirrido de los tenis por la cancha.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés mejor Kagami, al menos ese camión no te arrebató tu naturaleza boba – todos sonrieron y Taiga estaba jugando a estar ofendido por las palabras de su superior, aunque terminó uniéndoseles en la risa tonta que tenían.

-Bien Kagami-kun, dentro de cinco días volvemos a Tokio, pero el doctor dice que dentro de tres ya estarás dado de alta ya que estás mejorando. Así que seguiremos como habíamos planeado hasta el día que volvamos – nadie se dio cuenta cuando la entrenadora desapareció para ir a tener una charla con el médico que atendía a su estrella - ese día nos iremos todos juntos.

-Ah sobre eso entrenadora – el chico pelirrojo miró un poco a su hermano, espero a que éste asintiera confirmado lo que platicaron con anterioridad y continuó hablando - yo me regresaré con Tatsuya el día que sea dado de alta – todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, incluyendo al peliceleste que, hasta ese momento, había sido solo un espectador - Todos saben que yo vivo solo, y él se ofreció a cuidarme hasta que mi padre pueda volver por un tiempo y eso será en tres semanas. No quiero seguir interrumpiendo el calendario que tenía programado ni mucho menos ser un estorbo.

-E-entiendo – algo no sonaba bien en esa oración y sabía que era por el hecho que el chico pasaría más de dos semanas en compañía del pelinegro. Volteó a ver al chico que hace unas horas le había confesado el amor que sentía por el enfermo y suspiró. Todo se estaba complicando, pero ella no podía hacer nada.

-Es bueno que tengas a un hermano tan genial Kagami – exclamó Fukuda emocionado. Sus ojos brillaron ante el alma tan sensible que tiene Himuro.

Kuroko chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo, ni que fuera mucho aceptar a la estrella de su equipo y cuidarlo las veinticuatro horas los siete días por dos semanas completas… él lo haría con mucho gusto, es más, había planeado utilizar eso para tener un acercamiento con el pelirrojo y el chico ortodoxo del baloncesto le había ganado la jugada. Escuchó tocar la puerta y la enfermera que los había llevado se asomaba alegremente.

-Bueno chicos, el paciente tiene que irse a hacerse unos estudios y volverá en un par de horas. Desafortunadamente para ese tiempo ya se habrá acabado la hora de visitas. Les doy cinco minutos para que se despidan y pueden volver mañana por la mañana – así como llegó y dijo eso, se retiró rápidamente para llamar a los médicos correspondientes.

-Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos Bakagami – Taiga realizó un gesto de fingido disgusto ante esa palabra que combinaba su nombre y un insulto - mañana tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento, así que sólo vendrán dos personas a estar contigo un rato. Todos se fueron a despedir del chico hasta su cama e iban saliendo eventualmente. La castaña fue la última, o eso creía, hasta darse cuenta de que Tetsuya estaba aún sentado en un banquillo en los pies del enfermo - ¿No vienes Kuroko-kun?

-Está bien, yo esperaré hasta que Kagami-kun termine sus estudios para comer juntos – respondió serio. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para platicar con el amor de su vida sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

-S-sobre eso Kuroko… Tatsuya me esperara a comer, de hecho, si no es por él no comería nada de la bazofia que dan en este lugar – dijo el varón. Para él, era mejor comenzar a poner una distancia con su sombra aunque eso le doliera más que su pierna rota - aunque él sabe que prefiero unas hamburguesas…

-Taiga, no puedes comer eso aún – la sonrisa triunfal que tenía en su rostro el pelinegro no la pudo ocultar. Él y Kuroko eran de la misma naturaleza inexpresiva, por eso, él si se dio cuenta que detrás de esa cara estoica que tenía el otro doncel, se vislumbraba un enojo fulminante hacia él. Eso era sólo un poco de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir su hermano a partir de que lo dejó por otro.

Tetsuya vio aquel rostro de superioridad del mayor. Le enervó la sangre saber que él sí podría quedarse para estar un poco más con el pelirrojo. Suspiró derrotado, el azabache había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. Estaba dispuesto e iba a aportar todo con tal de recuperar el corazón de Kagami.

Antes de salir lanzó una mirada helada a las orbes ónix que lo veían fijamente.

Si Himuro quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

¿Qué tal? Kuroko se arrepiente, pero al parecer es tarde... Himuro entra en acción por defender a su querido hermanito ¿Cómo acabará esto? ¿Quien es el amor no correspondido de Tatsuya? Aomine se las a de oler ¿no creen? creo que desde un principio lo supo...

Gracias a las bellas personas que se van sumando a éste fic. A los reviews tan bellos y sensuales y pues, vamos a agradecerle a Angela la idea original por la historia.

Gracias por todo Angela, te estoy buscando porqué te necesito T.T Si lees esto por favor contactame.

Angela les manda las gracias.

Y yo muchas mordidas sensuales y besos sensuales. Ojala no me maten por el giro que le dí ;.;

_Angela y Cadiie._


	5. Una oportunidad

**¡B**uenas tardes compañeritos!

Bien, les traigo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la quinta parte de esta emocionante historia. Angela tuvo complicaciones de salud y por eso no podía contactarme con ella, pero agradece enormemente por los reviews y los favoritos que ha tenido el fic.

Nos leemos abajito~

**Advertencias: **Pues no se me ocurre ninguna XD ¿Fantasmas?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen ni a Angela, sólo se los pedimos prestados a Tadatoshi Fujimaki para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro. El capítulo pertenece a ambas socias: Angela y su servidora, ya que somo siempre, colabora con darle su revisión final (que es muy valiosa e importante para mi)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Una oportunidad**

**.**

Todos los miembros de Seirin caminaban con relativa calma al hotel donde se estaban quedando. Comentaban con alegría el ánimo de su estrella tras el accidente; sabían que Kagami era fuerte y sabia sobrepasar cualquier reto que se interpusiera en su meta por ser el mejor jugador de todo Japón y, confiados en eso, depositaron esperanzas en la pronta y exitosa recuperación del chico.

Teppei iba simplemente sonriendo ante el ambiente que emanaban los miembros del equipo al volver de visitar al enfermo. Todos habían estado depresivos ante la atroz noticia que se habían enterado de boca de la entrenadora, pero al ver un rayito de esperanza, cobraron fuerza para creer. Le sonreía a Izuki, quien lo veía preocupado, pues él sabía que esa mueca que iba de extremo a extremo en el rostro del más alto no era del todo sincera.

-Kiyoshi ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – Preguntó ante el silencio de su novio. Ambos iban detrás del grupo viendo a todos emocionados.

-Nada, me da mucho gusto que Kagami esté bien, no es fácil afrontarte a esa realidad – contestó ignorando un poco ese torrente de recuerdos que vivió cuando estuvo en el hospital.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan falsa? Da miedo sabes... – dijo el pelinegro para tocar con un dedo la mejilla del otro. En ese instante, la sonrisa se esfumó.

-Realmente no puedo ocultarte nada ¿cierto? – no era una pregunta, era más como una afirmación. Se aventuró a dar un pequeño y rápido beso a la sien del bajito y sus ojos brillaron ante el leve sonrojo que logró en el otro con su acción.

-Simplemente me preocupas. Kagami debe de estarla pasando duro ahorita…- dijo Shun desviando la mirada a un punto inexistente tratando de olvidar el calor que sintió ante el contacto de Teppei.

-Ni tan duro – exclamó rápidamente. La cara confundida del chico le indicó que siguiera hablando – En éste momento debe de estar con Himuro y él le apoyará en lo que el otro necesite y requiera… - dijo maliciosamente. Echó una mirada rápida hacia atrás donde venía el jugador fantasma. Los ojos celestes del chico lo veían dolidos y eso le hizo sonreír - ¿Qué sucede Kuroko? Un enfermo necesita a un enfermero que lo ayude y en el estado que se encuentra Kagami es normal que lo tengan que cuidar aún más – decía haciendo énfasis en la escena que contemplaron todos hace unas horas donde el chico de Yosen le daba de comer en la boca al pelirrojo.

-Dimito de lo que dice Kiyoshi-senpai – Kuroko habló por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de camino – creo que le estamos dejando mucho trabajo a Himuro-san – Cerró sus puños fuertemente intentando contener sus sentimientos – Quizás él tenga otros asuntos que atender y nosotros estamos interfiriendo en ello al dejarle el cuidado de Kagami-kun quien, después de todo, es nuestra responsabilidad como equipo – dice levantando finalmente la mirada hacia su senpai.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kuroko? Es obvio que Himuro es el más interesado en cuidar de Kagami ya que él es _su hermano_ y la persona con la que más ha _compartido_ tiempo de su vida. Es lógico que se tengan confianza y desee ser él quien esté a su lado en un momento tan difícil – Dijo con un tono de voz suave… y ligeramente perverso. Todas sus palabras tenían un doble sentido que el doncel celeste logró captar a la perfección.

-Pero Kiyoshi-senpai… - intenta refutar, pero es inmediatamente interrumpido.

-Además – su voz normalmente relajada, cambió drásticamente a una profunda – debemos de concentrarnos en mejorar nuestra habilidad en el baloncesto… debemos de estar listos, _Aomine_ se decepcionará si nos encuentra en bajo nivel – Dijo sosteniendo sus ojos castaños contra ese mar virgen implacable que se desbordaba ante él. Recalcó el nombre del As de Tôô para ver la reacción de su kouhai – Por cierto dime ¿Cómo está él ahora? Debe de extrañarte ahora que estás lejos…

Todos ya llevaban dos cuadras de ventaja y ellos se habían quedado solos platicando con Izuki de espectador. El chico de mirada de águila estaba extrañado al ver el lado sádico de su novio, el cual sólo sacaba en los partidos. La situación se ponía tensa y él no perdía ni uno solo de los movimientos que hizo el peliceleste cuando se mencionó el nombre de su novio. Así como tampoco pasó desapercibido la tensión del que fue producto su cuerpo al escuchar lo dicho sobre Tatsuya y Taiga.

-Él está bien Kiyoshi-senpai, gracias por preguntar – contestó igual de estoico que siempre Tetsuya. En realidad estaba preparado para que el castaño lo supiera, su superior no tenía ni una pinta de tonto después de todo – En éste momento se encuentra en un campamento de básquetbol por parte de la preparatoria Gakuen.

-Qué bien, bueno cuando hables con él mándale saludos de mi parte – Viró su cuerpo para retomar el camino tomando la mano de Shun, quien se encontraba a su lado, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre de boca del chico fantasma - ¿Decías algo? – cuestionó girando un poco la cabeza nuevamente.

-Kiyoshi-senpai – susurró nuevamente Kuroko ante la tormenta que vivía en su interior debido a las palabras afiladas de Teppei – No me odie por favor –suplicó temblando.

El chico con corazón de hierro sabía a qué se referían las palabras de Tetsuya. No es como si lo odiase, él no puede y nunca podrá odiar algo… pero eso no quitaba la incipiente incomodidad que sintió ante la decisión imprudente que tomó el doncel, arrastrando a una buena persona, como Taiga lo era, dentro de un torrente de desesperación.

Aún podría recordar esa mirada herida, aún hacia memoria sobre la vez que el pelirrojo lloró en su hombro uno de los tantos días en los que Daiki fue a recoger al pequeño a su escuela y él por azares del destino los veía irse juntos tomados de la mano.

No pudo evitar solidarizarse con el As de su equipo debido a que ambos sufrían un rechazo amoroso. Él era muy observador, y hoy se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, la inminente incomodidad que sufría el cuerpo de Tetsuya al ver la cercanía del pelinegro y Taiga. Caminó hasta donde estaba el peliceleste sin soltar a su pareja y colocó una mano sobre su cabello.

-Todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?- Se dedicó a masajear las hebras del chico para tranquilizarlo. Quizá de había pasado un poco de la raya con sus comentarios, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho; bajó su cabeza a la altura del oído del otro y susurró – Te lo digo enserio, tendrás que esforzarte el doble si quieres recuperarlo. Demuestra que ese entusiasmo tuyo que tienes en la cancha puedes ponerlo también en tu vida - Dejó se sobar el cabello y se relajó sosteniendo todo su peso en su pierna sana. Kuroko lo veía asombrado, no sólo lo estaba alentando, si no que confiaba en que podía hacerlo – Todo queda entre nosotros, pero depende completamente de ti.

Tetsuya se sentía animado después de las palabras del castaño. Apostaría todo con tal de recuperar a Kagami.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

-¿Cómo te encuentras Taiga?- Inquirió el pelinegro preocupado debido al cambio de estado de ánimo que tuvo después de la visita de todos… especialmente Kuroko.

-Bien… - Dijo no muy convencido. Sus manos estaban clavadas en las sábanas en un intento por relajarse… sin éxito – sólo un poco cansado después de las pruebas médicas – una sonrisa por demás forzada se instaló en su cara para voltear a ver a Himuro.

-¿No quieres hablar de ello, verdad? – se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a una de las piernas enyesadas y la acarició sutilmente.

-¿Servirá de algo? – contraatacó el pelirrojo con la pregunta dirigida a su hermano. Su ceño estaba fruncido hasta donde empieza el puente de la nariz y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Bien, olvida que dije o pregunté algo ¿de acuerdo? – La actitud medio hostil que empezaba a emanar la estrella de Seirin le puso los pelos de punta – Cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo te fue en las revisiones?

-Sabes… hubo algo que me extraño un poco – decía Taiga mientras ignoraba la nueva pregunta de Himuro - ¿Por qué poner esa cara?

-¿Cara? ¿Cuál cara? ¿De quién? – El chico de Yosen bombardeó con preguntas a Kagami intentando entender de que era de lo que estaba hablando.

-De Kuroko… antes de salir te miró y fue similar al rostro que vi cuando nos enfrentamos a Kirisaki Dai Ichi. – El pelirrojo recordaba la cara que el otro puso en los vestidores cuando jugaron con ese tramposo equipo, también recordó que le provocó escalofríos. Intentaba analizar el porqué de esa expresión tan fuera de serie por parte del chico más estoico que pudiera conocer.

-Taiga – la voz del mayor se dejó escuchar gruesa, pesada… casi autoritaria. Se sobaba su sien en busca de un poco de calma - ¿No crees que le estás dando demasiada importancia? Apenas ayer me decías que lo dejarías ir…

Kagami se tensó ante lo dicho por su hermano. Era cierto, él había prometido que rechazaba cualquier esperanza que pudiese existir por parte del peliceleste, que se dejaría de inventar espejismos baratos dónde el otro regresaba a sus brazos. Era muy difícil contradecir a los sentimientos y al terco amor que tenía por el doncel fantasma.

-Tienes razón – soltó el aire que tenía acumulado relajando su cuerpo en el proceso.- Lo siento Tatsuya, es… es muy difícil.

Himuro vio cómo su hermano menor bajó su cabeza y unas hebras rojizas cubrían su rostro. Las suaves gotas que caían en la sábana mojándola, alertaron al chico. Se iba a levantar para abrazar a la persona que más lo necesitaba en ese momento, pero se detuvo ante el abrupto movimiento del otro al levantar nuevamente su cara; las lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas, corriendo por ellas hasta perderse en el inicio del cuello y luego por la bata del hospital; sus mofletes estaban pintados de un color rosa, quizá por la fuerza que implementaba para limpiarlas.

-Pero – Taiga se secó los ojos para poder ver al pelinegro - ¡Me alegra que estés conmigo ahora! – Exclamó fervientemente, convencido de sus palabras esta vez – Sin ti aquí, quizá aún guardaría esperanzas falsas y me estaría lamentando por todo.

-Sabes que un hermano mayor no es sólo de palabra, Taiga – Se limpió una lagrima traicionera que salió de sus orbes ónix, se conmovió mucho ante las palabras de la estrella de Seirin. – Los hermanos están cuando más se les necesita ¿no?

Los dos chicos llorosos se sonrieron mutuamente. Puede que su amistad tuviese un distanciamiento debido a todo lo acontecido entre ellos, pero la solidaridad y hermandad que se pactó un tiempo atrás, aún estaba presente en sus vidas.

En ese momento, no _podía haber_ una persona más importante que el que tenían frente a ellos mismos.

Un celular sonó. Ambos sabían de quien era; debido al accidente, Taiga perdió –entre otras cosas- su celular, así que, por descarte, el único que quedaba era el del pelinegro. Himuro se levantó un poco para sacar su aparato y lo desbloqueó, viendo así que tenía un correo; sabía de quien era y casi podía darse una idea de que diría.

"_Muro-chin, yo entiendo que Kaga-chin necesita tu ayuda… pero yo también necesito a Muro-chin. Puedo esperar, pero no prometo que será siempre. Al menos ven a traerme golosinas de vez en cuando… extraño a Muro-chin, dile al cejas raras que se reponga pronto para que regreses conmigo."_

Tatsuya sonrió. Se imaginaba algo más dramático que eso, pero Atsushi fue buen chico al entender la situación y por eso lo recompensaría con una bolsa de papas y quizás algo más. Una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su pómulo blanco. El chico titán de Yosen estaba exagerando, ya que aún lo vería en la escuela, pero se ausentaría en el club de baloncesto y ya no podrían pasar juntos la tarde.

-¿Buenas noticias o ahora tú eres el que necesita consuelo? – Taiga se mofó ante la mueca idiota que tenía en su común cara de "_póker face_" su hermano mayor.

-Cincuenta y cincuenta. Al parecer Atsushi sólo necesita verme para estar seguro que no terminaré enamorándome de ti – Contestó ante la burla del más alto.

Kagami suspiró aliviado, lo último que quería en la vida era darle problema a las personas que lo rodeaban, y cuando Himuro le había dicho que hablaría en su escuela y con la persona que tenía un '_amor no correspondido'_ –debido a la indecisión del pelivioleta sobre escoger al pelinegro o Akashi- para informar sobre su ausencia en algunas clases y por supuesto en el club, hasta que él hubiese avanzado en su rehabilitación.

-Por cierto – Habló el mayor enseñándole a Taiga la pantalla de su celular – Atsushi te manda saludos… "_cejas raras_".

El pelirrojo se estiró lo más que pudo para leer el mensaje completo y de su sien izquierda brotó una vena de ira.

-¡Maldito Murasakibara! – Bramó enojado ante la descripción de sus cejas.

Tatsuya estaba feliz. Su hermano poco a poco recobraba su personalidad de siempre…

-_Más vale que no interfieras en esto Kuroko_ – Pensó sereno ante la imprudente actitud que tomó el peliceleste. Él también se había percatado de ella, pero lo dejó pasar pues no sabía por qué era. Nada le aseguraba que estuviese hablando enserio esta vez y no dejaría que todo se fuera por la borda por una confusión más.

Iba a proteger a su hermano. Costara lo que costara.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Kuroko se despertó. Revisó su celular y éste indicaba que eran casi las siete de la mañana; se despertó antes de que sonara el despertador. Se dejó caer nuevamente recostando su cabeza en la almohada y suspiró pesadamente debido a todos los sentimientos encontrados que había tenido desde el día del accidente de Kagami… no, se estaba mintiendo, porque toda aquella confusión mental comenzó desde que se dio cuenta cuánto le dolía ver al pelirrojo mal por su ruptura.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego y obstinado? Todas y cada una de las cosas y eventos que sucedieron para que él no se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a las dos luces más importantes en su vida. Desde el día que dudó sobre acostarse con Aomine y cómo el pensamiento de que eran las manos de Taiga las que le acariciaban en su lugar; o el hecho de dolerle el pecho cuando el pelirrojo no compró como un ritual de espera su batido de vainilla.

O simplemente verse sucumbido en la desesperación cuando vio con sus propios ojos la que aseguraba era la muerte de su ex pareja. Podría jurar que se hubiese vuelto loco si esa pesadilla se hubiera convertido en una realidad.

No valía la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada, era el momento de actuar sobre las decisiones que tomó en el pasado y tratar de repararlos. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió para salir. El día anterior había hablado con Riko para decirle que él iría a pasar la mañana de visita con Kagami, pero que iría solo para tener oportunidad de hablar con él. Ella estaba renuente, pero llegó Teppei, el castaño malévolo, que abogó por él y la convenció para que le dejara ir. A regañadientes, la entrenadora aceptó, liberándose de toda culpa, pero apoyando al jugador fantasma.

Se vistió con un pantalón casual negro, combinándolo con una playera azul celeste y sus inseparables tenis. Trató de acomodarse el cabello rebelde que tenía, recordaba que a Kagami no le gustaba que lo tuviera así, o como mínimo se burlaba de él; cepilló sus dientes y sacó a Nigou a que hiciera sus necesidades para volverlo a meter. Dejó un recado que se retiraba temprano y regresaba a la hora de la comida.

Salió del hotel saludando al portero, cosa que el señor mayor de edad ignoró debido a su falta de presencia y siguió caminando. Al llevar un par de cuadras, se dio cuenta que no llevaba un presente ¿Qué llevar a un hospital? Y cómo si se tratase de una revelación, metros adelante, una floristería estaba empezando a abrir.

-Hoy el día es muy bonito para sacar las flores a lucirse ¿No Kei-chan? – Dijo en tono suave una señora delgada, ya cerca de los cincuentas. Su mirada se dirigía a una fotografía que se encontraba en el aparador de un joven sonriente, con un overol de mezclilla y sobre su nariz tenía tierra - ¿Qué dices Kei-chan? ¿Me están hablando? – Cuando volteó a su izquierda, visualizó a un chico un poco más alto que ella de cabello celeste y mirada seria – Buenos días jovencito.

-Buenos días – A Kuroko le asombró la capacidad de la mujer para anticiparse a su llegada.

-Dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó sacando flores a los jarrones y cubetas que tenía afuera con agua, más se detuvo cuando el chico no respondía y sólo veía la fotografía que ella saludó – Él es Kei-chan, fue un gran amigo. Kei-chan ¡No seas descortés! Saluda al joven que nos visita hoy – le regaló una sonrisa al doncel en lo que se mantenía callada – Kei-chan dice que necesitas nuestra ayuda y que estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte.

-Bien… un amigo está en el hospital y quiero darle unas flores. Pero no sé qué ramo llevar para animarlo – Contestó el peliceleste intrigado ante la extraña actitud de la señora.

-¡Vaya, un enfermo! Qué tragedia – Susurró lo último para meterse y guiar al chico hasta unas flores, pero antes de tomar una se detuvo abruptamente y volteó hecha una furia al portarretrato y lo miró de forma caprichosa – Kei-chan, cómo siempre de insensible. Aunque sé que tienes razón ¡Utiliza un lenguaje más apropiado en otra ocasión! – Caminó al otro extremo de la tienda siendo seguida por Kuroko, llegó hasta dónde se encontraban unos tulipanes rojos y tomó unos cinco – Kei-chan dice que éstos son más indicados para ti que cualquier otra flor.

-¿Tulipanes rojos? – Preguntó extrañado Tetsuya, pero mantenía su semblante estoico de siempre.

-Te diré algo, Kei-chan nunca se equivoca cuando me recomienda una flor para alguien ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo comenzando a envolverlos en un papel de adorno blanco.

-¿Qué significa? – inquirió recibiendo las flores, observando lo bonitos que se veían sin necesidad de añadir algo más.

-Los tulipanes en general, son una declaración de amor y deseo. – Dijo la señora. Se enterneció ante el casi imperceptible sonrojo del chico y sonrió – Pero Kei-chan insistió que debían de ir en este color ¿Me dirías por qué?

Kuroko sintió una mano se posaba en su hombro. Podrían ser alucinaciones, pero al voltear, vio una sonrisa que lo dejó helado; esa sonrisa era igual a la de Kagami, tan amplia, enseñando sus hoyuelos y sus dientes, tan cálida y llena de luz. La visión casi se esfumó como llegó y sonrió.

-Ya entendí Kei-chan, no me meteré en la vida de los clientes… pero es injusto que tú si puedas hacerlo - Decía mirando por encima de la altura del chico celeste – Dice Kei-chan que esos tulipanes van por nuestra cuenta y que espera que todo se solucione entre ustedes.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué le sucedió a Kei-san?- El doncel se aventuró a preguntar.

-Kei-chan murió cuando ambos teníamos veinte años. Era mi amigo y… mi persona favorita – Confesó ella, algo le decía que era necesario – Nuestro sueño era poner una floristería, ambos amamos el lenguaje de las flores y por ello decidí continuar nuestra promesa. Muchacho, sigue el consejo de esta señora y di claramente lo que sientes, no te guardes nada; sólo es peor cuando no luchas. – Un diminuto silencio y luego ella explotó viendo nuevamente la fotografía - ¿Ah? Ambos estamos viejos en ese caso. Ya verás, cuando volvamos a vernos voy a estrangularte que volverás a morir.

-Gracias… por todo. Usted y Kei-san son grandes personas – Dijo Tetsuya conmovido por la relación que tenían ellos. A pesar de vivir en diferentes mundos, seguían unidos, juntos… ni siquiera la muerte los pudo separar. Esa era la clase de relación que quería tener con el As de su equipo por el resto de toda la eternidad.

-Vuelve pronto Kuroko – Exclamó alegre la señora, meneando el brazo horizontalmente en despedida – Volvamos adentro, Kei-chan.

El peliceleste iba caminando, su rostro imperturbable comenzó a sudar frío; él nunca les dijo su nombre… bien, desde un principio esa señora era extraña, casi como Akashi, o quizás peor.

Llegó al hospital, rumbo a la recepción, que no tardó en hacerse notar debido a los tulipanes que llevaba y la enfermera sonrió, él era uno de los que visitaron con anterioridad al chico que sufrió el accidente. Se levantó, le colgó el gafete de visitante y lo dejó pasar al cuarto donde estaba Taiga. Kuroko iba nervioso, pero logró contenerlo al pensar en lo mucho que le han dado ánimos las personas que saben de su situación para que saliera con éxito todo.

Se detuvo frente a la inmensa puerta blanca que lo separaba del varón que amaba. Inhaló aire para armarse de valor y lo exhaló para que ahí se fuera todo nerviosismo posible. Giró la perilla, abrió la puerta y todo su mundo se trastocó al ver la imagen que ante él se encontraba, casi como una burla.

Kagami estaba dormido en su cama, Himuro estaba semi acostado en la única cama que se encontraba en el cuarto. El pelirrojo abrazaba fuertemente el abdomen del chico de Yosen recargando su cabeza en los pectorales del mismo; las hebras rojas eran masajeadas por los delicados dedos del pelinegro y la otra mano del chico tecleaba un celular; una de las piernas del mayor se encontraba sobre la pierna del otro, dejando la otra colgando libremente.

Himuro estaba ensimismado escribiendo a Alex para decirle que Taiga se encontraba mejor. Su hermano menor despertó en la madrugada, gritando de horror alertando a unas enfermeras en el proceso para decir que había tenido una pesadilla. Él se acercó a la cama del enfermo y se acostó con él, meciéndolo como una madre a su hijo, contándole cosas para distraerlo y sobarlo para recordarle que él estaba ahí y siempre lo estaría. Había tardado mucho, pero terminó por dormirse cuando el sol estaba saliendo.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse lo alertó, quizás era momento del desayuno del menor, así él tendría oportunidad para ducharse y atender unas llamadas importantes. Pero la mirada celeste que lo veía con enojo lo asombró, creyó que, por prudencia y un poco de conciencia, no regresaría más por el momento… pero al parecer, tendría que utilizar la artillería pesada.

Y no podía comenzar de mejor manera que el doncel fantasma viendo esa escena tan…

-Himuro…- Tetsuya se quedó callado cuando el mayor le dijo que no hiciera ruido con una señal. Se quedó ahí, esperando a que el otro le dijera otra cosa.

-Salgamos de aquí – susurró el pelinegro lo más bajo que pudo, el otro al asentir afirmativamente, deshizo el agarre de los brazos que lo abrazaban fuertemente, colocó una almohada para que lo sustituyera unos momentos y le dio un largo y tierno beso en la mejilla a Taiga. Invitó al peliceleste a salir y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas - ¿Qué quieres ahora? – cuestionó mirándolo entre extrañado y enojado, aunque también curioso al percatarse de las flores que llevaba en la mano el menor.

-Vengo a hablar con Kagami-kun Himuro-san – Contestó no dejándose intimidar por los diez centímetros que le ganaba el otro. Estaba celoso por lo que vio hace momentos… y se dio cuenta que eso era consecuencia de su decisión de dejar a la estrella de Seirin.

-Cómo acabas de ver, él se encuentra dormido. No pasó buena noche y recién acaba de encontrar descanso; vuelve más tarde y de preferencia, no vuelvas y que venga otro del equipo para hacerle compañía a Taiga. – Declaró serio ante la furia palpable del otro. Necesitaba más que una escena de celos para convencerlo.

-Necesito hablar con Kagami-kun, y no me iré de aquí sin hacerlo – Sostuvo altivo la cabeza, haciendo contacto con aquellas iris penetrantes. Con su mano derecha sostenía el ramo de tulipanes sin apretarlo, simplemente pidiendo valor a la señora y a Kei-chan para enfrentar a ese dragón que custodiaba al varón que anhelaba ver.

-¿Y si te dijera que Taiga no quiere escucharte? – El pelinegro acorraló al otro contra una pared. Era bajo, muy bajo lo que pretendía hacer el chico de Yosen: llevar al límite los sentimientos del estoico muchacho que enfrentaba – Tú no haces más que causarle daño y él ya no quiere soportar más.

-¿Eh? – Kuroko no podía evitar que la semilla se implantara en su corazón ¿Sólo le hacía daño a la persona que amaba? ¿No quiere hablar con él? Todos y cada uno de los miedos que superó en la mañana regresaron como bombas en su cabeza. Estaba confundido… quizá lo mejor de todo sería dejar las cosas como están, evitándole más penas al otro…

"…_di claramente lo que sientes, no te guardes nada; sólo es peor cuando no luchas"_ Las palabras de la señora resonaron en su cabeza. Los tulipanes cayeron al piso, los recogió y miró frente a frente a Tatsuya - ¡No, no dejaré que pase otro día sin hablar con él!

La mirada decidida y terca del peliceleste doblegó un poco el duro corazón de Himuro. Sucumbió ante ese momento tan confuso para él… quería proteger a su hermano, pero no podía impedir que el pequeño hablara con él ¿Y si lo hería? Cerró los ojos para analizar más de cerca la situación.

Minutos más tarde, llegó a una conclusión.

-Te dejaré hablar con Taiga, Kuroko – Habló el mayor rompiendo el silencio – Yo tengo que ir a darme una ducha y atender unas cosas que tengo pendientes, no regresaré en un par de horas así que te lo encargo - El pelinegro comenzó a caminar y se puso a un costado de doncel – De regreso no quiero verlo… no quiero verlo como lo vi ayer. Si haces que suceda eso, te espera algo más que una mirada de mi parte.

-Gracias, Himuro-san – Dijo bajito con una pequeña sonrisa. Se extrañó ante el repentino cambio de Tatsuya, pero estuvo agradecido. El obstáculo número uno del dragón fue superado con éxito, ahora venía la parte difícil…

Lidiar con el orgullo de un tigre.

.

_Continuará..._

.

* * *

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Bueno, Tatsuya cedió un poco ¿Acaso el celeste podrá hablar de corazón con nuestro dulce Kagami? No olvidemos que aún el As de Too espera por tu novio...

En fin, Kuroko está jugando en dos bandos aún apesar de ya conocer sus sentimientos. Angela les manda demasiados besos y las coordiales gracias por añadir éste escrito entre sus favoritos. "Setsuna" fue la única que dejó review esta vez T.T pero le agradecemos las dos de todo corazón esas palabras tan bellas.

Por cierto, sólo para aclarar. Ya no avisaré cuando se posteará el siguiente capítulo ¿Razones? Bueno, como algunos saben, yo tengo otro fic que estoy haciendo y no lo dejaré de lado; además hay veces que Angela, por las razones que la obligaron a heredar el fic, no puede contestarme pues primordialmente está ella y su salud y como saben todos, ella le da la última revisión al fic antes de publicarlo.

Ésta vez afortunadamente pudimos coordinarnos, platicar sobre un poco el avance del fic y sobre lo que tendría este capítulo. Mi inspiración ayer estaba On-fire y pues salió recién hechecito y con mucho amor.

Angela y yo les mandamos muchos abrazos de oso esta vez y ella les manda muchos besos sabor de menta. Si, hoy mordidas de mi parte no porque estoy enferma de gripa y luego los vaya a contagiar.

Nos estamos leyendo gente bonita.

¡Angela te adoro!

_Angela y Cadiie._


	6. El dolor va más allá del amor

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Nos nos maten a Angela ni a mi por favor T.T ambas hemos estado un poco ocupadas (yo ya volví a la escuela) y pues si está canijo coordinarnos un poco, pero sabe que la quiero demasiado y que por ella me desvelo y también por este fic que amo muchísimo. Creanme que jamás creí engancharme tanto con el fic como para darle ideas nuevas que lo extendiesen un poquito más e incluirle nuevos personajes (Ya ven a la señora y a Kei-chan, productos de mi imaginación XD) Pero esperamos ambas que les vaya gustando la historia, pues ella siempre, siempre revisa como van las ideas y la redacción para presentar ante ustedes, un capítulo más de nuestro hijito fic.

Bueno, nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias: **Drama, poco Angst. Cursilerías. Dolor~. Aparición de un personaje de otro anime (leve cameo)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y Angela y yo los pedimos prestados un rato para crear éste maravilloso capítulo entre ambas.

* * *

** Capítulo 6**

**El dolor va más allá del amor**

Kuroko se encontraba dudando levemente en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba a la habitación de Kagami; su cara mantenía ese semblante imperturbable para la mayoría, pero sus manos sudaban a raudales. Quizá su determinación estaba sufriendo un leve flaqueo debido a la amenaza de Himuro ¿Realmente le había hecho demasiado daño a Kagami? Bien, esa era una pregunta estúpida debido a todo lo que el pelirrojo había tenido que ver y pasar por culpa de sus imprudencias; se dio una leve cachetada en la mejilla y giro el picaporte para entrar.

Cruzó la puerta blanca y lo observó ahí en su cama aún dormido. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hasta un lado de la camilla para dejar las flores en el mesón que estaba cerca. Arrimó un banco y se sentó junto a él. Lo observó embelesado por las facciones del varón; sus cejas pobladas y de forma extraña, su nariz grande y detallada; de su boca caía un chorrito de baba que dejaba mojada la almohada y finalmente rió ante lo bobalicón que se veía. Pero después, la hinchazón y el tono rojo alrededor de sus ojos y el ligero temblor del que eran presa sus manos le conmovió el corazón.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Una vida no le alcanzaría para arrepentirse por todo el daño físico y psicológico que le había causado a la persona que tanto amaba. El día anterior, cuando fue con todo su equipo, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía verlo postrado en esa cama, atado de piernas para el resto de su vida y todo por su culpa y sus descuidos; si tan sólo hubiese amarrado a Nigou…

Un movimiento involuntario por parte de Taiga lo sacó de su pesimismo. El doncel se alertó y lo miró; se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que sólo cambiaba de posición. Su semblante de dormido aún permanecía intacto. Se levantó para revisar la cómoda frente a la cama buscando un florero; al encontrarlo, fue a llenarlo con agua fría del lavabo y regresó para poner los tulipanes junto al pelirrojo.

Al estar cerca de Kagami, se aventuró a darle un casto beso en la frente. Admitía se moría por dárselo en los carnosos labios que extrañaba con ímpetu, pero se prometió a si mismo primero aclarar las cosas con él y después… ya después podría hacerlo, sin temor a nada, sin miedo al rencor y por supuesto…

Sabiendo que el otro lo anhelaba con la misma fuerza que él.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

-¿Crees que esté bien Teppei? – Preguntó la chica castaña al grandulón que estaba sentado frente a ella esperando a que terminara de ponerle la venda en su rodilla.

-…- Un silencio inusual se apoderó del varón. Puso su mano en su barbilla y cerró los ojos, indicando que se encontraba meditando profundamente la pregunta. –No lo sé – Contestó después de unos minutos con su usual boba sonrisa.

-Mo~ Teppei – Riko golpeó ligeramente la rodilla con la palma de su mano, estaba un poco enojada con la actitud tan ligera que tenía el chico. – Esto es serio, se trata de dos de los miembros de nuestro equipo.

-Lo sé Riko – dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas forzadas – Pero el que se reconcilien o no ya no depende de nosotros.

-Pero en sí, ya las cosas están difíciles para Kuroko-kun, ahora Himuro-kun está… - La chica estaba preocupada, apretó sus pequeños puños junto a su corazón. Le dolía ver a Kagami como estaba y le producía una pequeña molestia los nuevos sentimientos del peliceleste. Ya era un dolor de cabeza pensar en un triángulo amoroso con Aomine dentro ¿Ahora sería un cuadrado complicado sumando al japonés americanizado? Ni hablar, esa ecuación se estaba tornando bizarra.

-No malinterpretes las cosas – decía seriamente Kiyoshi mientras se ponía su protector en la pierna – Himuro no está interesado en Kagami en el aspecto que piensas.

-Kuroko-kun no piensa igual que tú – ella contaba recogiendo el botiquín - Platicó conmigo ayer, está enteramente convencido que Himuro planea algo.

-En éste momento lo que tiene Kuroko es inseguridad – la confianza con la que lo dijo Teppei era abrasadora – Comienza a ver toros con trincheras debido a que él abandono a Kagami por alguien, por lógica cree que nuestro As podrá reemplazarlo de la misma forma. – Un semblante sombrío se apoderó de él – Podrías decir que aplica el dicho "_El León creé que todos son de su condición_".

Aida estaba en shock debido a las palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos. Ella también creía que Taiga cambiaría a Tetsuya rápidamente ¿Quién no se refugia en brazos de alguien cuando se siente despechado? Pero sorpresivamente, en todo ese tiempo, lo único que había hecho era demostrar con actos el gran amor que tenía por el fantasma de su equipo. Se sintió un poco mal al haber juzgado de esa manera al chico que apodaba 'Bakagami', quizá debería de decirse a sí misma de ahora en adelante 'Bakaida'.

-Riko, no pongas esa cara tan triste. Yo también creía eso – confesó de la nada el chico alto –Pero un día platicando con Kagami, vi la magnitud del amor que él siente por Kuroko; es increíble. – Movía sus piernas calentándolas un poco - Podrías decir que son de esos amores que encuentras sólo una vez en la vida. Kagami decide sacrificar su felicidad por la de la persona amada. – Recordó que él hizo lo mismo al dejar ir a Hyuuga – Aunque haya renunciado a él, le será muy difícil, por no decir imposible, borrar ese sentimiento.

-Teppei… - susurró la chica conmovida por sus palabras.

-No me mal entiendas, yo quiero que Kagami sea feliz. En lo personal, quisiera que se diera un tiempo antes de aceptar las palabras de Kuroko – decía serio, casi frívolo.- No es por desconfiar de él, pero no quiero volver a ver herido a Kagami.

De un momento a otro, la castaña se echó a llorar por todo ese melodrama que vivían sus chicos. Kiyoshi simplemente se acercó y la abrazó contra su pecho. Ella era la causa principal de su anterior infelicidad y ahora se encontraba consolándola ¿Qué vueltas da la vida, no? Acarició su poco cabello con sus grandes manos intentando que su llanto parara.

-Ellos son nuestros amigos, debemos de apoyarlos por igual ¿de acuerdo? – la voz del rey destronado sufrió un cambió severo de seriedad a infinita dulzura. – Ahora todo depende de sus decisiones de ahora en adelante, confiemos que tomaran la mejor para ellos.

Ella simplemente agradeció tener a un buen amigo como él. Podría parecer muy borde, pero era una mente fría, un '_Corazón de Hierro_', lo que su equipo, amigos y compañeros más necesitaban.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que el doncel ingresó a al cuarto y el enfermo seguía en brazos de Morfeo. No quería ser desesperado, pero ya le urgía hablar con el bello durmiente. Rápidamente, recordó las palabras del pelinegro…

"_Pasó una mala noche y apenas consiguió descansar un poco…"_

¿Qué había sucedido para eso? ¿Pesadillas? Bien, quizá podría platicar un poco con él cuando se despertase. Se levantó y fue a lavar su cara al baño; sus nervios estaban saliéndose de control y él no era así… quizá era algo que sólo Kagami lograba hacer mella en él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Iba llegando a la escuela. Ese día se cumplía una semana de comenzar a ser el novio del As de Seirin y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. Desde el verano que fueron a entrenar, se sentía increíblemente bien a su lado. Su presencia calentaba su corazón y alegraba sus días.

-B-buenos días Kuroko. – No notó cuando el varón llegó y dejó su mochila en el pupitre.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun. – Le hacía gracia que aún el chico, con su temperamento loco y salvaje se pusiera tímido ante su presencia. Le regaló una sonrisa al chico alto que aún no se sentaba y regresó su vista al libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Kuroko – Escuchó como el otro lo llamaba. Alzó su cabeza, encontrándose de cerca con un par de labios carnosos que le presionaban los suyos en un beso simple y torpe, pero dulce. El pelirrojo usó su gran cuerpo para cubrir el acto y a vista de los demás parecía que le susurraba algo al oído.- Ese es un beso mañanero. De ahora en adelante te daré uno siempre.- le señaló descaradamente con el dedo.

El peliceleste se turbó un poco ante el ósculo del que fue preso. Sonrió delicadamente al ver el gran sonrojo que tenía en la cara su novio. – Kagami-kun, te ves lindo avergonzado.

-¡C-cállate Idiota!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Por qué dejé ir todo eso? – Se reclamó en la mente Kuroko. Ya sabía que de nada servía autoculparse de todo, pero al menos le hacía sentir conectado y no indiferente ante todo ello. Se secó su cara con unas toallas desechables y fue nuevamente a estar con Taiga. Al entrar nuevamente, se encontró con que el otro se estaba estirando buscando destensarse un poco.- Buenos días Kagami-kun.

-¿K-Kuroko? – El chico alto se talló los ojos para asegurarse que no era una visión de su parte. Al comprobarlo se tensó nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora Kagami-kun? – el bajito se acercó a la camilla y se sentó sobre ésta, a un costado de las piernas del otro y se quedó esperando la respuesta del otro.

-B-bien supongo – se quedó callarlo un par de minutos y desvió su mirada - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó aún soñoliento.

-Son las once – respondió mirando su celular. Lo dejó sobre la camilla para no volverlo a meter al pantalón y regresó su mirada azulina a los rubíes que lo miraban de reojo. Le brincó el corazón; Kagami aún mantenía esa costumbre de observarlo fingiendo demencia.

-Y-ya veo – El pelirrojo estaba bloqueado. No sabía cómo reaccionar o comportarse ante la persona que tenía frente de sí. Cuando pudo despejar un poco su mente, se percató de algo importante -¿Dónde está Tatsuya, Kuroko? – preguntó desesperado.

-¿Himuro-san? – Aunque se irritó al escuchar el nombre y el timbre de voz del otro, trató de serenarse. Era completamente normal que tuviese esa duda después de que el pelinegro haya estado junto a él los últimos dos días sin despegarse. – Himuro-san fue a atender unos asuntos y me dejo encargado de ti Kagami-kun.

-Ese maldito '_pokerface'_ – susurró entre dientes el varón. Estaba claro que el chico de Yosen no quería preocuparlo, pero que desatendiera su vida por él no le dejaba buen sabor de boca. Vio como una vena resaltaba en la sien del doncel y tuvo miedo – Lo dije sin ofender… tú y Tatsuya son de dos clases diferentes de _póker face_.

Una suave risa se escapó de la boca del peliceleste y cerró sus ojos conteniendo un par de lágrimas; ver tan confundido y apenado al tigre salvaje de Seirin era todo un espectáculo. Kagami, al ver que el otro no estaba enojado y al contrario, estaba riendo se relajó y contempló esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla. Una donde Kuroko no existía en su vida, ni como novio, ni como amigo ni compañero… era un terror no poder disfrutar de él y de su compañía. Por ello, lo medito antes de dormir y se juró a sí mismo, proteger esa sonrisa de felicidad… aún si él estuviese lejos.

Tetsuya, al sentirse observado, abrió sus ojos, haciendo contacto directo con los carmesís que no dejaban de traspasarle el alma. Se abochornó por tal escrutinio y deshizo el contacto inmediatamente. Agachó su cabeza para ocultar el tierno sonrojo que se formaba en sus pómulos.

Sin embargo, Taiga malinterpretó todo. Creía que su mirar incomodaba al bajito y se entristeció. Claro, era natural que no le gustara que su ex pareja lo mirase como si aún estuvieran juntos. Después de todo, él ya se encontraba a lado de la persona que amaba: el todo poderoso As de Teiko y ex luz de su sombra, Aomine Daiki. Cerró sus puños fuertemente, tratando de contener aquel tornado de sentimientos que se dejaba caer en picada sobre su realidad.

El ambiente estaba relajado de lado del doncel, pero turbio del lado del pelirrojo.

-Kagami-kun.- Habló el peliceleste rompiendo el mutismo entre ellos. Levantó una mano para atreverse a ponerla sobre una de las piernas enyesadas de Taiga, pero una vibración que procedía del colchón alertó a los dos. Ambos, miraron como el celular azul del chico temblaba y brillaba con una luz verde; el dueño masculló entre dientes al verse interrumpido y abrió el aparato, dejando ver un contacto por demás conocido… iba a apretar el botón rojo para mandar al demonio a la persona al otro lado de la línea, pero consideró que el otro insistiría. Sin más remedio, apretó el botón verde - ¿Si, Kise-kun?

-_¡Kurokocchi!_ – Una voz chillante resonó en su oído y alejó el teléfono de su cabeza. Mantenía su actitud estoica, pero por dentro, juraba que haría sufrir al rubio. - _¿Cómo estás? Recién llego de trabajar en el extranjero y me dicen que Kagamicchi está en el hospital ¿Se encuentra…?_

-Kise-kun, modera tu voz por favor. – Dijo hastiado el doncel.

-_Lo siento Kurokocchi_ – un puchero se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea. –_ ¡Ya sé, ponlo en alta voz y así podré hablar con Kagamicchi!_ – Kuroko podría jurar que había destellos atrás del modelo en ese instante. Lo obedeció reflexionando que no tendría ese chillante timbre cerca de él.

-Ya está Kise-kun, puedes hablar y Kagami-kun te escuchará. – Puso el aparato entre los dos sobre una almohada y una carraspera provino del otro lado.

_-¡Kagamicchi, te he estado marcando y no contestas tu celular, mo~!_ – A pesar de estar lejos del aparato, los oídos de los presentes retumbaron ante el grito del chico de Kaijo. - _¿Cómo estás ahorita?_

-¡Demonios Kise, baja la voz! – Gritó bajito – Estaba bien hasta que tú llamaste, después de esto me dolerá la cabeza.

-_Eres tan cruel Kagamicchi_ – un berreo divertido se dejó escuchar. –_ Me dijeron que tus piernas estaban mal ¿Es eso cierto?_

Un silencio incómodo nuevamente inundó el lugar. Al parecer, Kise era muy imprudente en hacer preguntas delicadas. El pelirrojo tosió un poco, queriendo liberar ese nudo que tenía en su garganta. Ya lo sabía y estaba asimilando el futuro de sus piernas, pero aún no lo aceptaba.

-Sólo un poco… Kise ¿realmente no tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿O te gusto tanto que no puedes evitar indagar cómo estoy? – inquirió burlesco el pelirrojo, tratando de evadir el cuestionamiento del chico modelo que le marcaba.

-_¡Kagamicchi! ¿Estás tratando de filtrear conmigo?_– se escuchó un chillido proveniente de Ryota, casi podían ver el mohín que hacía, a lo que Kagami contestó con un _'Idiota'_. – _Bueno, esperemos que pronto estés bien para poder jugar unos juegos ¡Te aplastaré, te lo aseguro!_ – Dijo evidentemente excitado ante la buena vibra que aparentaba el varón.

Sin embargo, esa pregunta sarcástica por parte de Taiga no le cayó en gracia al peliceleste que se dedicaba a escuchar. Al parecer, el As de Seirin y el de Kaijo mantenían contacto constantemente ¿Cómo Kise se las había apañado para conseguir el número de celular del otro? Una punzada de celos se instaló en la boca de su estómago, frunció su seño ante la sonrisa que tenía el pelirrojo al intercambiar algunas palabras con el rubio.

-_Bien Kagamicchi, nos vemos luego_.- Decía Kise despidiéndose, Kuroko suspiró aliviado – _Tengo una sesión de fotos dentro de media hora y comenzaran las pruebas de vestuario_. – El doncel tomaba entre sus manos el aparato para finalizar la llamada, pero un grito desesperado lo evitó. - _¡Waaa! Kurokocchi no cuelgues, espera._

-¿Qué sucede, Kise-kun? – preguntó aún sin quitar el altavoz; algo le decía que nada bueno iba a venir.

_-¡Por poco se me olvidaba decirte! Si no lo hacía, estoy seguro que me mataría…_ - Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio y Tetsuya comenzaba a temblar, un mal presagio – _Aominecchi te manda muchos saludos y dice que te ama y extraña mucho_ – Pronunció casi con alegría, se escuchó unas voces de fondo y volvió a hablar. – _Listo, lo dije. Nos vemos._

Y dentro de la habitación de hospital se escuchaba en eco el sonido de finalización de la llamada.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

-Kise-kun ¿Estás listo para continuar la sesión?- Preguntó una chica alta. Se sorprendió al ver la penumbra que emanaba el modelo que maquillaría en breve.

-Risa-chan – Dijo ocultando sus dorados ojos debajo de un flequillo abundante de su cabello - ¿Por qué duele mucho amar? – inquirió, aún sin levantar del todo su cabeza.

-¿Eh? – Pronunció la chica sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba el modelo. Al ver las finas lágrimas caer al suelo, mojándolo en el proceso, comprendió el sentir del chico. Ella recordaba cómo, antes de vivir un romance lleno de momentos de dicha, sufrió largo tiempo un amor no correspondido. Se acercó hasta el chico y lo acunó entre sus brazos. - ¿Es la persona con la que hablaste ahorita?

-No – respondió secándose burdamente la nariz con un antebrazo.- La persona con la que hablé es el novio de mi persona favorita.- completó, llenando su mente del recuerdo más reciente que tenía de Kuroko… siendo besado apasionadamente por Daiki en un parque.

-Caray… - Realmente ella no sabía que decir ante ello. Su amor no era correspondido debido a un complejo por parte de su novio, pero jamás había experimentado esa impotencia de ver al otro en brazos de alguien… bueno, realmente sí. – Llora Kise-kun. Eso es bueno para el alma. Purifica ¿sabías eso?

-Duele mucho, Risa-chan. - Susurraba contra el hombro de la chica Ryota, buscando un poco de consuelo.

-Sé que duele. – Respondía ante el torrente de recuerdos que tenía de su época de preparatoria. – Pero ¿sabes? No te rindas, puede que algún día esa persona especial volteé a su alrededor y vea lo maravilloso que eres. – Daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda que abrazaba, como si de un bebé se tratase - Eso le sucedió a mi cantante favorito y ahora su amor no correspondido es su esposa y tienen un hijo. – Decía, intentando animarlo tal y como esa historia la había convencido a ella de que siguiera luchando.

Kise ya no sabía que creer. La torrencial lluvia de recuerdos lo empapaba desde que se enteró por boca de los chicos de Seirin cómo Aomine se había vuelto novio del fantasma de su equipo. Y a través del dolor en su pecho, de la ansiedad que sentía en sus manos y la angustia carcomiente de su garganta se dio cuenta de lo inevitable: estaba enamorado del moreno ¿Desde cuándo? Realmente no lo sabía y no importaba ya a las alturas en las que estaban.

Ah, Kagami no era cruel… cruel era la vida que le había dado las armas para enamorarse de Daiki y ésta misma se lo arrebató, dejándolo sin nada…

Porque el As de Teiko, se llevó su corazón.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Detrás de las palabras que dijo el modelo, un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación. Kuroko maldijo por lo bajo a su compañero de secundaria por decir esas palabras, más no lo culpaba del todo; era normal que, si su novio le mandaba un recado con él, se lo dijera para evitarse problemas con el moreno, bien conocía el rubio el mal temperamento que tenía Daiki cuando no lo obedecían.

Observaba como el otro no hacía mucho por decir algo. Su mirada carmesí se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la sábana blanca que miraba con infinita paciencia. Le dolía no ver reacción, ni para bien, ni para mal tras lo dicho con alegría, como una declaración.

El doncel perdía los estribos. Eso se estaba saliendo de control ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en evitarle hablar con Taiga? Primero Himuro, ahora indirectamente Aomine. Nada estaba saliendo como lo planeó; no estaba subestimando la situación, pero quizá con un poco más de suerte… alzó su mirada celeste para ver al As de su equipo nuevamente, buscando su mirada sin éxito. Decidido, movió los labios para dejar salir palabras atoradas en su garganta.

-Kagami-kun yo… - No lograba articular bien la siguientes palabras después de eso – yo…

-Kuroko – habló por primera vez el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a Tetsuya - ¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos de esa manera? –inquirió, intentando controlar impulsos y frenando constantemente ese dolor que nuevamente sintió, como aquella vez que Aomine le arrebató las esperanzas.

-¿Eh? – No comprendía… no quería entender a que iban las palabras del chico que estaba delante de él, por eso soltó ese monosílabo. - ¿A qué te refieres, Kagami-kun?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero. – Declaró sin verlo todavía. Todas sus palabras iban dirigidas a sus puños apretando la sábana – Creo que es mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo…

-¿Qué? – Simplemente eso no se lo esperaba Kuroko. No podía ¿o sí? – Pero…

-¡Te estoy pidiendo que te vayas! – Gritó sin control Kagami. Después de un breve estallido de sentimientos, volvió en sí. – Por favor… - Completó forzando una sonrisa descarada.

-Kagami-kun, yo _necesito_ decirte muchas cosas. – El peliceleste no quería escuchar un adiós de su parte, sería que Kagami estaba renunciando a él y eso era lo último que Tetsuya quería en la vida.

-Y yo _necesito_ estar lejos de ti. – Confesó lo que más temía. Era cierto que lo había meditado, pero con todo y eso, quería permanecer a lado de su persona amada aún si está se encontraba feliz con alguien más. Sin embargo, después de escuchar las palabras dichas por Kise, se convenció que lo que más urgía en su vida no era lo que quería, era lo que necesitaba; y eso, incluía alejarse de la fuente que le causaba desastres naturales dentro de sí, arrasando con todo sin dejar nada… justo como ahora.

Lo necesitaba, al menos por un tiempo.

Al menos, mientras aprendía a amarlo sin dolerle su cercana lejanía.

Kuroko comprendió que lo que le dijo Aomine el otro día no fue de gratis: realmente lastimaba al pelirrojo con su presencia ¿Qué hacer cuando amas a una persona tanto que duele? ¿Qué hacer cuando tus heridas no cicatrizaban y seguía sangrando ríos de agonía? Pues justamente eso le ocurría a Taiga; él estaba roto, él se encontraba fragmentado después de que la persona que amaba más que nada en el mundo lo dejó botado como calcetín sucio para ponerse uno nuevo.

Porque hasta los cazadores se cansan de perseguir a su presa.

Y él había encontrado la solución: alejarse lo más prudente que pudiera. Y el doncel, como no había visto ese lado tan complejo de la otra cara de la moneda, consiguió hacer lo último que quería… lastimar aún más al amor de su vida.

Salió silencioso. No hubo un adiós, no le dijo un nos vemos… no hubo nada más que esa sutil caricia del final donde el As tocó las manos frías del fantasma y le dedicó una sonrisa… simplemente una sonrisa.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Ya había pasado una semana de la última vez que platicó con Kagami. Su regreso a Tokio fue lo bastante normal como para no llamar la atención. Todo el día podía estar con su misma actitud estoica y seria de siempre. Practicar como si no hubiese un mañana, esforzándose al máximo – a Kagami no le hubiese gustado que haraganeara-; iba al Maji Burger por un batido y una hamburguesa que la comía lentamente. Cualquiera podía pensar que nada malo le ocurría al peliceleste, incluso Riko y Teppei creían que las cosas habían ido por buen camino a partir de esa visita en el hospital.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche, dentro de ese cuarto oscuro, lúgubre al que nadie llegaba, el cuarto del doncel, Tetsuya se echaba a llorar amargamente hasta caer dormido. Algunas veces sólo pensaba mientras salían escasas lágrimas; otras realmente parecía que se iba a deshidratar. No sabía que pensar, sentir o hacer, ya que todo lo que pensaba, sentía o hacía salía desmesuradamente fatal.

Nunca contestaba los mensajes o llamadas que le hacían las personas una vez entrando a su casa, él no quería distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera pensar en la última sonrisa que le dedicó el pelirrojo antes de partir. Estaba desesperado…

Su celular vibró insistentemente unas diez veces. Tuvo el impulso de ver el remitente y se sorprendió que todas las llamadas que tenía perdidas eran de su viejo amigo de la infancia Ogiwara. Dudó un poco si regresar el llamado cuando volvió a sonar y mecánicamente contestó.

-Buenas noches Ogiwara-kun. – Dijo evitando que su llanto irrumpiera sus palabras.

-_Kuroko buenas noches_ – una alegre voz se escuchaba del otro lado - _¿Cómo has estado? Ya pasaron muchos años desde que hablamos…_

-Es bueno saber que no me odies – declamó completamente serio Tetsuya. Escuchar hablar a su primer amigo de básquet era muy confortable.

-_Jamás podría odiarte_ – dijo Shigehiro aparentando seriedad – _Simplemente la derrota a manos de un amigo es impactante ¿Pero sabes? ¡Eres increíble!_ – Kuroko escuchó un canto de victoria - _Haz calentado unos cuantos corazones y algo más ¿verdad?_

-Ogiwara-kun, eres un pervertido – el peliceleste hablaba debajo de las sábanas, riéndose ante todo lo que decía su amigo.

-_¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres un bello doncel ¿lo sabías?_ – el chico se escuchaba perfectamente con intenciones de filtrear un poco, pero Kuroko no tenía ganas de nada y de lo último que quería hablar era del amor.

-Gracias Ogiwara-kun, pero no me gustas y esas palabras espero escucharlas de alguien más.

-_Directo como siempre Kuroko._ – Contestó alegremente. – _Claro que sé que tienes un novio ¿Aomine verdad? El que iba contigo en secundaria_. - Después de ello, Shigehiro escuchó jadeos y creyó que el fantasma se había excitado de escuchar el nombre del moreno. Bien, sabía que tenía un cuerpo y talento de envidiar ¿Pero tanto así? Sin embargo, el llanto que vino después de eso no se lo espero y lo alarmó. – _Oye Kuroko ¿realmente estás bien?_

-No…

Tetsuya tardó diez minutos en tranquilizarse lo suficiente para contarle a su viejo conocido la historia de su decisión equivocada. Desde el comienzo de la relación con Kagami, el comienzo de la Winter Cup, su confusión con respecto al As de Tôô, la manera que dejó al pelirrojo e inmediatamente fue con Daiki, la nueva confusión y angustia hacia el As de su equipo, el accidente del mismo y su reciente descubrimiento de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tardó más de dos horas en contarle. A Ogiwara le iba a salir caro el recibo de ese mes del celular, pero la historia que le contaba el doncel era increíble ¡Casi como una tragedia griega! Y al escuchar la voz desesperada de parte del otro no podía dejarlo botado.

-_Sabes Kuroko, te dije hace rato que jamás podría odiarte_ – decía poniendo su voz más seria – _Pero realmente con esto que me acabas de contar creo que sí puedo hacerlo._- Eso a Tetsuya le crispó los nervios ¿Realmente era un maldito bastardo como para que el siempre gentil Shigehiro lo odiase? – _Pero no lo haré. Eres humano y tomas decisiones equivocadas como todos los humanos._

Sus recientes palabras relajaron a Tetsuya. Creía que había una oportunidad para perdonarse a sí mismo.

- _No te juzgo por lo que hiciste, claro que lastimaste a una persona que te ama, pero ¿quién no lo hace? Decimos y hacemos cosas que lastiman a la gente siempre_ – paró un poco para beber algo de agua y al no escuchar palabra del celeste continuaba. – _No sé qué debas hacer para conseguir el perdón de ese chico ¿realmente quieres volver con él, cierto?_ – preguntó escuchando un diminuto _'Si'_. – _Sólo sé que a mí, en lo personal, me gustaría más que me demostraran con actos y no palabras lo que quieres decir. Si me lastimaste con actos ¿no crees que la mejor cura para ello, sería tratar de sanar las heridas con los mismos?_

Kuroko ahora veía todo claro. La bruma que habitaba en su mente después de dejar a Kagami en el hospital con esa sonrisa vacía se había despejado. A veces el mejor remedio para el veneno, es el veneno mismo.

-Gracias por escucharme, Ogiwara-kun. – Decía sincero. Realmente le debía dos grandes cosas al castaño que lo escuchaba del otro lado.

-_De nada, para eso estamos. Aunque si prefieres y el tipo no te perdona, yo puedo consolarte si quieres…_

-Ogiwara-kun no es mi tipo. – Declaró rápido y firmemente robando un suspiro de resignación al otro. – A mí me gustan salvajes y que en el fondo sean tiernos a su manera… yo amo a Kagami Taiga.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Cada día Kuroko me cae mejor que el capítulo anterior caray... bueno, es que se pasó de lanza primero, ahora que aguante vara y luche por lo que quiere ¿O no? Claro que debe de respetar los deseos de mi adorado pelirrojo :D

Gracias infinitas a "_Setsuna"_ (Tú sabes que te quiero u.u pero no puedo poner tu nick nunca u.u) a _AgathaxB_ (Siempre al corriente, gracias por seguirnos, te queremos ¿sigues odiando a Kuroko?:3) y a _Rizel Holmes_ (bienvenida al fic aquí en , te divertirás :D y gracias por habernos seguido desde AY) por todos sus hermosos y sensuales reviews. También a los que se van agregando como favoritos y follows a la historia. Angela y yo somos muy felices al ver que a la gente les agrada nuestra mancuerna de equipo :D

Pues muchas sorpresas ¿A quién le gusta Ogiwara? Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto Lovly complex? ¡Apareció Risa-chan en un cameo! Ella es la mejor estilista para Kise, además de saber entender la situación del rubio... en fin.

No sabemos para cuando el siguiente capítulo (no quiero fallarles) Así que simplemente espero verlas y leerlos y leerlas pronto.

Angela les manda muchos besos enormes y yo muchas mordidas sensuales. Un abrazo rompe costillas de parte de las dos.

Nos leemos~

_Angela y Cadiie._


	7. Desgarre al corazón

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Pues lo prometido es deuda (Dije en el One-shot que suví de Que no se rompa el amor que subiría esta semana y voilá) y como me gusta cumplir mis promesas, les traigo ante ustedes el séptimo capítulo de ésta historia. Primeramente, lamento la tardanza... la semana pasada la tuve muy complicada, demasiado... y ésta ya es mas relax, así que a darle :D Ya saben que Angela corrige mis pasadas de dedo y algnas fallas técnicas; así que es trabajo de equipo este visne. ¡Te quiero mucho!

**Advertencias: **Ligero Angst... drama, cursilerías y romance.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen al buen Tadatoshi Fujimaki y Angela y yo los pedimos prestados para traerles la continuación de ésta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Desgarre al corazón**

**.**

Kagami tenía cuatro semanas de haber vuelto a Tokio y en ningún momento había logrado encontrarse con Kuroko. Realmente le dolía mucho no ver esa mata celeste que bailaba con cada salto a la canasta; o que decir de esa mirada imperturbable, pero que brillaba con intensidad cuando le regalaban un batido de vainilla; o de esa diminuta sonrisa que se formaba cada vez que jugaba con Nigou; o del semblante tan tranquilo que tomaba su cuerpo cuando dormía en alguna clase.

Eso y más extrañaba el pelirrojo quien se encontraba confinado en su residencia. Antes, todo el día estaba encerrado en su departamento, pero desde que le quitaron el vendaje de sus piernas, salía esporádicamente a las sesiones de rehabilitación temprana que formaban parte de su rutina cuatro veces a la semana; pero de ahí en más simplemente se dedicaba a ver desde su ventana el gran ocaso.

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre de su departamento y volteó pesándole. Odiaba mucho depender de alguien y como era inicio de semana, en ese momento Himuro no estaba puesto se había ido a Yosen a una recuperación de clases. Como pudo, se sentó dentro de su silla de ruedas y la trataba de maniobrar hasta la puerta de la entrada.

-Aguarde un minuto… por favor – gritó con impotencia al no saber mover bien las ruedas.

Odiaba sentirse así de inútil.

Al llegar hasta el umbral se detuvo lo suficiente como para que el gran pedazo de madera pudiese abrir y puso una sonrisa… lo último que quería hacer, era preocupar a las personas que lo iban a visitar. Sin embargo, del otro lado de la puerta no había nadie; sólo tirado había un ramo de flores de melocotón.

Las recogió y se asomó por el pasillo para ver si esta vez lograba ver al gracioso que se dedicaba a hacerle eso. El lugar, su piso, estaba desolado.

Suspiró pesadamente y se pasó dentro de su departamento nuevamente. En sus piernas, llevaba las flores rosas que se encontraban atadas con un gran moño rojo. Un poco cursi si se lo preguntaban; además, se encontraba cabreado debido a que no sabía quién era la persona que le dejaba últimamente esa clase de sorpresas frente a su puerta.

Al dejarlas rudamente en la mesa, se cayó de ellas un pequeño pedazo de papel que, seguramente, tenía escondida entre los tallos. Se dobló con un poco de dificultad, maldiciendo por su suerte para recogerla y observó un sobre de color amarillo; lo miró con el detenimiento requerido, intentando averiguar qué era eso sin siquiera abrirlo. Era la primera vez que las flores venían acompañadas de algo más peculiar. Abrió el sobre con máxima delicadeza para indagar un poco más sobre él; ahí, residía una nota…

"_Quisiera platicar contigo, te recomiendo que vayas el sábado al parque de los Álamos a las seis de la tarde. Sé puntual por favor"_

Se sintió ligeramente ofendido por la última oración, como si le conocieran que era ligeramente impuntual en sus citas. No había remitente, simplemente una ortografía que le parecía de lo más impecablemente posible y una redacción propia y formal para esta simple presentación. Observó las flores, deleitándose con el color tan extrañamente hermoso. Por lo regular, Tatsuya era el que se encargaba de poner esas flores en un jarrón con agua fría que llegaban sin falta cada dos días…

Pero algo en ésta le hizo poner una sonrisa… esa sonrisa.

-Taiga, ya estoy aquí. – escuchó la puerta abrirse y una conocida voz adentrarse.

-Tatsuya, llegas rápido ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó evidentemente preocupado el chico dueño del departamento. Ignoró las flores y fue hasta su encuentro con su hermano.

-Nada, simplemente me di de baja en el club de baloncesto. – Respondió quitado de la pena el pelinegro. En su nuca, sentía la mirada molesta de su amigo de la infancia y suspiró fastidiado. – Es molesto, no me veas de esa manera… - Himuro pasó de dejar las compras del supermercado a sentarse en un sillón bebiendo una lata de refresco.

-Cabrón, sabes la manera en la que reaccionaría y aun así lo hiciste… - masculló el pelirrojo. Como pudo, se acercó hasta dónde estaba el culpable de su mal humor y acomodó la silla de ruedas para poder impulsarse y sentarse junto a él, tirándole de la remera que traía hasta juntar sus rostros frente a frente. - ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? ¡Te dije que me encontraba bien, maldición!

-Escucha Taiga… - intentó refutar el otro, más el aura que rodeaba a su hermano le detuvo.

-Nada, ahora escúchame tú a mí, maldito. – La voz molesta de Kagami resonó con eco en el departamento, paralizando de miedo al otro - ¡Estoy enfermo de que me traten como un lisiado! – Eso era un reclamo evidentemente dolido - ¡Me encuentro perfectamente, no planeo suicidarme ni nada! Claro que me duele el hecho de abandonar algo que amaba… - Eso lo dijo en doble sentido, por Kuroko y el basquetbol - ¡Pero no es mi estilo deprimirme toda la vida y eso debes de saberlo tú, quien se supone me conoce mejor que nadie!

El chico de Yosen estaba pasmado por el discurso de su hermano. No quería que el otro se sintiera de esa manera, pero no podía evitar sentir que él lo necesitaba. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, realmente intentaba desplazar a Taiga todos sus sentimientos que guardaba con dolor; realmente el que necesitaba compañía era él y no el ex As de Seirin.

El pelirrojo en cambió se alertó por el cambio tan repentino que tuvo Himuro. Se impactó por ver como el otro no hacía nada por intentar ocultar su llanto y sólo atinó a soltarlo con delicadeza, como si se fuese a romper.

-Lo siento. – susurró bajo el mayor haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos en sorpresa – Yo soy el que está mal… yo soy el que te necesita. – comentó abrazando al otro, enterrando su cabeza en el enorme pecho del incapacitado.

-Ah… después de todo, no me gusta deberle favores a nadie – respondió intentando burdamente rodear sus brazos sobre el cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo. No le gustaba dar demostraciones de afecto, eso solo había sido un privilegio que le había otorgado exclusivamente a Kuroko, pero su amigo lo necesitaba. Todas las veces que él se encontraba desesperado las primeras semanas por '_sentirse inútil'_ Tatsuya fue el que siempre estuvo presente, otorgándole ánimo, compañía y paciencia.

Por él, podía ser un poco tierno si se lo proponía.

-Taiga… me asfixiarás si no me sueltas – trató de decir Himuro para deshacer ese abrazo que sentía lo tragaría y el otro simplemente le obedeció. Se separó completamente para secarse su rostro intentando quitarse los residuos de lágrimas y mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas. - ¿No quieres comer algo? ¡Muero por preparar Curry!

-Creo que Curry estará bien – confirmó el pelirrojo con una de sus amplias muecas de felicidad donde relucía sus dientes blancos.

El pelinegro se levantó y caminó descalzó hasta las compras de la mesa para sacar los ingredientes, estaba muy entusiasmado en la compañía del otro… hasta que reparó en el ramo que se posaba ahí, presumiéndose simplemente ante sus ojos haciendo que detuviera sus acciones.

-Es el quinto ramo que te llega ¿no? – inquirió tomándolas entre sus manos y mirando la nuca de su hermano.

-En realidad el séptimo. – Contestó estirando sus piernas con ayuda de sus brazos en el sillón. -¿Podrías ponerlas en un jarrón? Se me olvidó hacerlo…

-Y viene con una nota ¿ya la leíste? – Escuchó como soltaba un bufido de afirmación. Leyó rápidamente las letras y la redacción tan formal. Sólo había una persona que podía hacerlo…

-¿Me acompañarías a ver quién es? – Preguntó el pelirrojo irrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro. Dobló su cabeza para hacer contacto con los ónix que aún observaban las flores - No quiero que me secuestren…

-¿Quién querría secuestrar a un malhumorado como tú? – La sonrisa socarrona de Kagami lo hizo soltar una carcajada. – Está bien, no quiero que se roben a mi adorado hermano menor. – Caminó hasta sacar un jarrón de una cómoda, fue a la cocina y lo llenó hasta la mitad de agua, regresó para acomodar el ramo y ponerlo como centro de mesa.- Por cierto Taiga ¿Sabes lo que significan éstas flores?

-¿Tienen algún significado que me deba preocupar? – Su cara se contrajo en un leve pánico. Era tonto de nacimiento. - ¿Algo como '_Te mataré'_?

-No de algo que debas preocuparte.- La cara de Tatsuya se tornó seria – Me voy a preparar la comida, ponte cómodo. Te aviso cuando este lista – Dijo finalizando la plática para marcharse a la cocina. A veces se preguntaba _¿cómo sobreviviría su hermano al mundo real cuando fuera mayor si no dejaba de ser tan malditamente inocente?_

Himuro comenzó a cortar los vegetales con algo de fuerza ¿Por qué aún quería hacerle daño a su hermano? Desde que regresaron a Tokio, Kagami nunca había tocado el tema de la última visita de Kuroko al hospital. El creyó que podían hacer las paces, pero al regresar y ver a Taiga con la mirada perdida, se sintió muy mal por permitir que el peliceleste hablara con él.

Puso a hervir el arroz. Y, sin embargo, seguía ahí, insistiendo ahora de manera anónima. Seguía cortando vegetales. Incluso, ésta vez se atrevió a dejar un recado junto a su regalo del día.

Cuando terminó de hacer la salsa y la puso a calentar, miró por el arco las flores que reposaban grácilmente en la mesa y luego su mirada se fue a la mata carmesí de su hermano. Taiga era tan inocente o tonto algunas veces…

Menos mal que no sabía que esas flores significaban _"Soy tu esclavo"._

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

Aomine llegaba a su casa del intenso campamento de concentración que se extendió dos semanas más. Se tiró en su cama, aspirando el aroma a limpio que emanaban sus sábanas, probablemente su mamá tenía algo que ver. No tenía ánimo para deshacer su maleta o quitarse el uniforme de la escuela.

En realidad, no le importaba nada en ese momento. No le importaba la maldita incomunicación que los obligaron a tener en aquella lejana montaña, lejos de toda civilización; no le importaba que los levantaran desde las seis de la mañana a entrenar y los dejaran descansar moribundos al atardecer; ni siquiera le importó tener a la fastidiosa de su amiga de la infancia amenazándolo con no permitirle jugar hasta que subiera sus calificaciones.

Lo que realmente le molesto e irritó fue no poder besar en semanas a su adorado y pequeño novio Kuroko. Le cabreaba no haber podido despedirse _apropiadamente_ de él ya que toda la organización y la salida fue de improvisto y Tetsuya en ese momento estaba en su propia concentración. Solamente pudo avisarle en un correo que tendría que salir y no volvería en un rato.

Aunque todavía toda la situación que le había sucedido a Kagami le crispaba los nervios. No se veía él sin hacer lo que tanto amaba; jugar básquetbol para él conllevaba más que respirar… sentir la adrenalina y el balón entre sus manos le daba esa libertad que tanto ansiaba tener.

Le daba pena, pero no por eso cedería tan fácilmente al doncel. El peliceleste había tomado una decisión, y esa era estar con él; lo había elegido a él. Que si bien fue demasiado crudo al terminar con el pelirrojo e inmediatamente después irle a confesar sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que Kuroko le quería y él lo quería, ambos se querían ¿Tenía algo de malo darle rienda suelta al amor?

Algo que le extrañaba era revisar su celular y no encontrar ningún mensaje o correo por parte de su novio. Estaba de acuerdo que el chico no era de estar como lapa o de cariñoso, mucho menos por mensajes… pero le molestaba que no le dedicara solo un minuto para enviarle algo. Quizá lo que tenía era que estaba enojado porque él no haya regresado cuando se lo prometió.

Pero también estaba ese extraño mensaje antes de partir al campamento…

"_Aomine-kun, te deseo mucho éxito en tu concentración. Cuando regreses necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Trata de no hacer enfadar mucho a Momoi-san y obedece lo que dicen tus senpais."_

¿Ni siquiera un _te quiero_? Un _'te extrañaré'_ no le hubiese matado por escribirlo. Puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. Ese mensaje tenía algo raro… el doncel en sí estaba extraño. Incluso antes de separarse ese breve tiempo, en los últimos momentos que compartieron juntos, existía en torno al ambiente que los envolvía una singular sensación de distancia… muy similar a un vacío.

Su celular vibró y lo hizo reaccionar por el incesante timbre, había vuelto a olvidar ponerlo en silencio. Lo tomó entre sus grandes manos, lo abrió y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver el remitente. Dicen habla del diablo y se te aparecerá…

"_Espero hayas llegado con bien, Aomine-kun. Me encontré con Momoi-san y me dijo que ya estaban de vuelta. Espero no tengas algún inconveniente en que nos veamos a la entrada de Teiko el sábado al mediodía."_

Aunque el mensaje en si era algo seco, una sonrisa escapó de su boca indicando una felicidad genuina. Al menos podría ver a su novio muy pronto…

Esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del sábado.

::*::*::*::*::*::*::

Kuroko se encontraba bastante nervioso. Tuvo que regular muchísimo sus impulsos de buscar a Kagami para pedirle perdón, confesarle que lo amaba más que nadie y que lucharía por recuperarlo; pero hizo gala de su estoicismo para evadir preguntas incómodas y sentimientos vagos. Su rostro inexpresivo daba a entender que se encontraba relajado.

Sin embargo, todo el tiempo se encontraba reflexionando y con su mente hecha un caos ¿Cómo hablar con Daiki? El moreno era un chico explosivo, muy probablemente se cabrearía por no buscarlo o mandarle mensajes, muy seguramente dejaría de hablarle y le odiaría de por vida por hacerle esa vileza de dejarlo por su ex novio… pero ya hizo lo mismo antes; botó a Taiga lejos para irse con él. Pero no quería seguirse mintiendo a sí mismo: amaba al pelirrojo y de eso ya estaba seguro. No podía fingir demencia y seguir con él… no se lo perdonaría, nunca.

Estaba seguro que después de eso, lo echaría de su vida para siempre. Aomine haría de cuenta que la luz y sombra de Teiko no existieron jamás.

Era quizá lo menos que merecía.

Las grandes puertas de fierro se encontraban cerradas. Pasaban sólo cinco minutos de la hora que había quedado con Aomine y ya estaba un poco desesperado. Aún no sabía cómo iba a decirle ¿Debía ir directo al grano o llevarlo poco a poco? Una muy difícil decisión…

-Yo, Tetsu.

Y bien, la llegada inesperada del susodicho al que le rompería el corazón, no hizo otra cosa que confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Aomine-kun, buenas tardes. – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, el chico iba con unos vaqueros y una playera simple. Muy normal. - ¿Cómo te fue en la concentración?

-Tch, no me recuerdes ese lugar del que acabo de volver. – Contestó levemente ofendido ¿No había besos? Bien, al parecer debía nuevamente ser él la persona que inicia los saludos; de esa manera, se acercó peligrosamente al peliceleste, siendo éste quien lo evadiera poniendo su mejilla. Suspiró frustrado, depositó un suave beso en el lugar próximo y volvió a ponerse recto. – Y bien ¿A dónde iremos a nuestra cita?

-¿Cita? – Inquirió realmente asombrado el doncel ¿Daiki realmente creía que esa reunión era para salir en plan de novios?

-No me vengas con eso, maldición. – Al parecer, realmente estaba pasando algo raro. Decidió ignorar aquel presentimiento dentro de él y fijó sus orbes azul eléctrico en el otro. – Es normal que si no nos vimos en un rato, vayamos a _recuperar_ el tiempo perdido de algunas otras formas.

Aomine acorraló con su enorme cuerpo al pequeño de Kuroko contra la reja. Dobló su cabeza de un lado a otro para ver que en ese momento estaban solos y restregó su pelvis descaradamente contra el abdomen del peliceleste. Sólo pudo observar un leve sonrojo y unas cejas dobladas antes de que una palma lo alejase completamente de su pareja. Esa palma era la de su novio. Decidió ignorar aquello.

-Recuerda que te dije que quería hablar contigo, Aomine-kun. – Susurró un poco agitado por el acto descarado que realizó Daiki contra su cuerpo. Sobre todo porque él iba a ese lugar para terminar su relación con él… no terminar en su cama con él.

-Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. – Ahora debía encontrar una forma de calmar ese apetito sexual que le surgió al ver los labios Tetsuya. – Vamos al parque de diversiones. Desde que comenzamos a andar no hemos ido y sé que te gusta mucho.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, el moreno haló al doncel de su mano y echo caminata hasta la estación del metro próxima donde tomarían el tren que los llevaría al parque. En realidad, le molestaban ese tipo de lugares, pero bien sabía que el cuerpo pequeño que venía atrás de él, ansiaba ir. O al menos eso le comentó en una de las primeras platicas que tuvieron en un inició de su relación.

Kuroko por otra parte, se encontraba en ligero shock por la descarga de emociones que se dirigieron contra él. Cuando reaccionó y quiso replicar, su mirada azul se encontró con la amplia espalda del moreno. En ese momento, muchos recuerdos se dejaron venir en picada contra su presente.

La primera vez que se vieron en Teiko; su creciente amistad a partir de su interés en común por el básquetbol; la mancuerna de equipo que hacían para la Generación milagrosa; la época de gloria que compartió con Daiki y los demás por los tres campeonatos ganados consecutivos; luego de ello, la inminente ruptura de su círculo amistoso; la graduación de secundaria.

Luego su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados al conocer a Kagami y a todo Seirin; después, el eventual suceso de su noviazgo con el pelirrojo y para finalizar, el lazo roto con Taiga y su relación.

Por Aomine, le daría la última tarde de su vida como pareja. Le daría la última vez de disfrutar un paseo como novios… y también se daría, a él mismo, la última oportunidad de contemplar la sonrisa que lo tuvo enamorado su secundaria.

Daiki por su parte, simplemente se dejaba llevar cuando de Tetsuya se trataba. No había pensado mucho en todo el viaje de metro y autobús que hicieron hasta llegar a su destino. Pero le dolía mucho ver esa discreta sonrisa que se colaba en los labios de su novio; esa sonrisa era como una despedida, era como una promesa de terminar pronto.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esas ideas de él. Eran pensamientos paranoicos. Disfrutaría de esa salida con su novio. Compensaría el tiempo lejos de él dándole la mejor cita de su vida. Volteó a ver como el pequeño cuerpo dormitaba y fue ahí cuando apenas se percató de las ojeras que tenía su Kuroko ¿Por qué en un primer momento no notó eso? Divisó a lo lejos la gran rueda de la fortuna. Era el momento de bajar.

-Tetsu. – movió ligeramente al doncel para despertarlo de su estado medio dormido.

Y con eso, bajaron del medio de transporte y se encaminaron a la entrada. Aomine pagó por los boletos de entrada y se internaron en el amplio lugar. Lo primero que disfrutaron, fue la montaña rusa de donde el doncel salió muy mareado; luego, fue arrastrado hasta la casa de los sustos y Daiki esta vez fue el que salió aterrado, amenazando a Kuroko para que no comentara lo que había pasado.

Después fueron a comer unos algodones de azúcar y crepas saladas. Caminaban, se reían, paseaban por el lugar visitando muchos juegos y actividades recreativas. Se tomaron unas fotos para recordar el momento, realizando el As de Tôô caras graciosas que contrastaban con la cara imperturbable del peliceleste; y el moreno quería besarlo en repetidas ocasiones, siendo evadido por el último.

Kuroko rechazaba cualquier contacto que fuera más allá de tomarse la mano o abrazarse. Quería disfrutar como amigos esa salida, no quería que el otro malinterpretara lo que haría al finalizarla.

Se acercaba el momento.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Daiki y el doncel salieron del lugar y fue su turno de halar al varón, pero éste tenía otros planes y lo llevó hasta el lugar donde solían entrenar antes de su separación cada día. Aomine quería reafirmarle sus sentimientos ¿Qué mejor que el lugar dónde el doncel se le había declarado para hacerlo?

-Aomine-kun ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Tetsuya reconociendo rápidamente el lugar. Casi podía ver el recuerdo de la última vez que practicaron Kagami y él juntos. Las siluetas saltando y la despampanante sonrisa que ponía el pelirrojo al jugar. Se perdía en sus memorias, la nostalgia lo invadió y olvidó que quien estaba ahí era su aun novio.

-Estamos aquí porque quiero renovar mis votos.- Dijo poniéndose frente al peliceleste y mirarlo a los ojos… ese par de cielos que se veían cada vez más lejanos. – Quiero decirte que soy un idiota por naturaleza, soy salvaje y me gusta ser instintivo, por eso quiero que pasemos al siguiente nivel lo más pronto… - hablaba mientras el otro le rehuía a sus ojos – pero te voy a esperar, simplemente porque te amo y quiero que seamos felices juntos siempre Tetsu…

Kuroko se quedó sin habla, ahora las cosas se ponían más complicadas ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para estar en esa situación tan incómoda?

-Aomine-kun yo… - las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, no quería herir a su novio, pero eso no tenía punto de retorno. Había tomado una decisión y la iba a respetar; no se podía estar con alguien por simple lástima, al menos eso no lo haría él. – Yo quiero que terminemos, Aomine-kun.

La suave brisa meció las hojas de los árboles, marcando un extraño cántico que sonaba como fondo ante aquella situación tan extraña. Había escuchado mal… ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo puede ser que él se haya declarado y lo botaran de esa manera? ¡Y su novio! ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

-¿Qué demonios dices? – Bien, no era el modo más apto para preguntar, pero estaba consternado por la respuesta.

-Aomine-kun, yo quiero que terminemos. – Decía calmado por fuera, pero aterrado por dentro. La cara que puso Daiki era de miedo.

-¡¿Y qué mierdas te hace creer que aceptaré eso?! – Bramó bastante enojado el moreno tomando por los hombros al más bajito y sacudiéndolo. - ¡Me estoy declarando, maldición! ¿Y tú me rechazas? ¡Eres mi novio!

-Ya no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos. – La voz monótona del doncel le crispaba los nervios al más alto. Kuroko se escuchaba decidido. – Éste tiempo que estuvimos separados… no, incluso antes de ello… - Seguía diciendo, rehuyendo la mirada dolida y furiosa del As de Tôô – Me di cuenta que no te amo. Te amé, mucho cuando íbamos a Teiko, pero eso es tiempo pasado…

-Es por el idiota de Kagami. – No era una pregunta, era una absoluta afirmación que terminó por colmar la paciencia de Aomine cuando vislumbró el claro sonrojo por parte del chico de Seirin. - ¡Maldita sea, lo voy a matar! – No se escuchaba a una amenaza… era una total verdad.

-¡No, Aomine-kun! – Atrapó el brazo del varón fuertemente. Protegería a Taiga a cualquier costo. – No lo hagas, por favor. – musitó bajo afianzando su agarre.

-…- Daiki mantenía su mirada fija en el horizonte. Presentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Sus entrañas se revolvían angustiosas y un ligero tic en la ceja le indicaba que su rostro se cansó de mantener ese semblante rígido. - ¿Qué me darás a cambio para no hacerlo?

-¿Eh?

Y el cuerpo de Kuroko fue salvajemente empotrado contra un árbol. Aomine alzó del trasero al doncel y puso esta parte a la altura de su pelvis. Simulaba ligeras embestidas con un movimiento rítmico. El moreno, pasó de contemplar los labios a besarlos con bestialidad. Ese no era una suave caricia, era un contacto posesivo, demandante y sin medir fuerza. Con sus dientes, mordió el labio inferior, poco más y lo desgarraba, puesto un hilillo de sangre salió de aquella ruda acción.

Kuroko quería llorar y en cualquier momento comenzaría a hacerlo. Ese no era el Aomine que le decía que lo amaba; ese no era el hombre de quien estuvo enamorado; no sabía quién era aquella persona que lo tenía firmemente acorralado contra el tronco de ese amplio árbol. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un par de iris vacías, carentes de emociones… le dolió mucho verlo de esa manera.

-¿Me entregarías tu virginidad y tu cuerpo todos los días de tu vida a cambio de dejar vivir a Kagami?

El cuestionamiento resonó en los tímpanos del peliceleste. Trató de inspeccionar los orbes azules que se posaban frente a su rostro -sólo escasos centímetros los dividían- para ver que podía encontrar ahí… nada; dentro de ellos había una furia desatada, peor que la de un huracán tocando tierra. En ese momento, Daiki era capaz de matar a cualquiera que quisiera.

-Responde. – Agitó el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos y lo presionó aún más, quitándole el último aliento. - ¿Lo harías?

-Si… - fue la respuesta de Tetsuya. Se abrazó al moreno lo más que pudo, acercando descaradamente su cuello a la boca de Aomine, entregándoselo en bandeja de plata. – Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… - bajó su boca a la del otro y propinó un casto beso en los labios. – pero no le hagas daño a Kagami-kun, por favor.

Los ojos del As de Tôô se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar aquello: por primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía a Kuroko, éste derramaba lágrimas. Finas gotas de tristeza y resignación salían de sus ojos azules y corrían como ríos por sus pómulos. Ver aquellas iris derramarse, era como ver el cielo despejado mientras llovía sin nubes que lo cubriesen. Era como una alucinación que terminó por romper el corazón del moreno.

-Tch… - sin decir otra palabra, soltó el cuerpo carente de energías. Cayó de solapas al pasto y Kuroko alzaba la mirada sorprendido. – No me conformaré con las sobras de tu amor. – Dijo para rascarse la cabeza y mirar el temblor del que era preso el cuerpo del doncel. - ¡Tú y Kagami pueden irse mucho a la mierda!

Y con esto, Aomine se marchó dejando al fantasma de Seirin confundido y empapado en llanto en el parque. Cruzó la calle y fue cuando sintió como dentro se quebraba un pedazo de él. Le carcomía el corazón ver como todo se destruyó, luego, echó una risa loca porque se percató que no se podía destruir algo que no existía.

Y después, ver la mirada que puso al final le causaba nostalgia. Esa mirada pertenecía al Kuroko que compartió su escuela con él; esa mirada era de aquel chico menudo y de porte fantasmagórico, inseguro y débil que era el peliceleste en Teiko; no del joven que asistía a Seirin, no de aquel que le había derrotado con su nueva luz, no de aquel quien sonreía al practicar con el pelirrojo. Si, él se había dado cuenta como la mirada de Tetsuya cambiaba si se refería a él o a Taiga.

Aomine no se percató que un par de personas observaron _parte_ del espectáculo que dieron.

Por otra parte, el doncel se quedó pasmado un rato en el lugar donde lo había dejado su ex novio. El aire secaba sus lágrimas y le refrescaba su cara. No podía decir que las cosas terminaron bien, pero al menos ya no se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y fue feliz. Se levantó, dándose cuenta que era muy tarde para la reunión en la que había citado a Kagami ¿Pero cómo ir en esas ropas? Estaban desordenadas y se sentía sucio. Aun así decidió ir. El parque quedaba a una colonia y corrió lo más que le dieron las piernas; sentía que podía hablar con su amado con la frente en alto y la verdad por delante.

Llegó con cuarenta minutos de retraso al lugar y se sintió dichoso al ver que la otra persona no había llegado. Decidió comprarse un bote de agua para calmar su sed y se sentó en una de las bancas, admirando el bello paisaje que tenía ese parque en específico.

Pasó una hora rápidamente. Sí que el chico era muy impuntual. Una vena saltó en su sien.

Dos horas ¿Un accidente? ¿Emergencia?

Tres horas. Dieron las nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Sólo transitaban en el parque las personas que iban a hacer ejercicio y trotaban.

Siguió ahí un rato más… pero Kagami nunca llegó.

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

Kuroko llegaba a Seirin decaído. Después de que Taiga lo dejase plantado como si nada se sintió levemente furioso y se fue a su casa. Ya bañado y descansando en su cama, recordó no haberle puesto remitente al último ramo y creyó que el pelirrojo no asistió por seguridad ¿Quién va a reunirse con alguien que no conoce? Si la gente normal duda, Kagami es precavido por dos. Era lógico que no lo hiciera.

Esa mañana se encontraba contento. Taiga volvía a la escuela ese día después de su incapacitación, entonces tendría oportunidad para platicar con él sobre todo y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Desde el día que se dejaron de ver, ansiaba poder hablar con él sin tapujos. Después de cerrar su ciclo con Aomine esa plática podía darse sin sentirse mal o tener sentimientos aún encontrados.

Se sentó en su pupitre, observando el patio y el entrar y salir de los estudiantes. Sacó un pequeño libro y se dispuso a leerlo en lo que iniciaban las clases. Después de un rato, el profesor ingresaba al aula, siendo seguido por la honorable reverencia de un inicio y viendo con pesar que el pelirrojo aun no llegaba. Quizá se dio otro día más para recuperarse.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacer. – La voz del maestro irrumpió sus pensamientos y se dispuso a tomar atención. – Su compañero de salón, Kagami Taiga no volverá a incorporarse con nosotros como se había planeado para hoy. Kagami-kun regresó a los Estados Unidos para iniciar una terapia de Rehabilitación que le permita volver a caminar con normalidad.

Y justo en ese momento, Kuroko escuchó su alma desgarrarse por completo. _A eso era a lo que se le llamaba karma._

_._

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Yo sé que más de uno me quiere matar! Pero quiero decir en mi defensa, que ésta escena maquiavélica de hacer partir a Kagami fue idea exclusiva de Angela (Si preciosa, te arrastro conmigo a los jitomatazos)

Es triste que ya casi a punto de hablar con el pelirrojo, éste se tenga que ir... pobre Kuroko ¿Qué pasará? Por cierto, el próximo capítulo será un especial/extra/SpinOff de ésta serie con una parejita en especial... ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Infinitas gracias a: _RizelHolmes , AgathaxB y a Kona099_ por sus maravillosos reviews ¡Son muy bellas personas en dejarnos esas bellas palabras! Claro que continuaremos éste fic hasta el final. También muchas gracias a los que van agregando a favoritos y por los follows.

Angela y yo les agradecemos que sigan la historia. Nos hacen muy felices a ambas :D No digo nuevamente cuando saldrá continuación, aunque espero que sea pronto...

Les mando muchos besos sabor a chocolate y Angela abrazos rompe huesos. ¡Lindo Septiembre~!

_Angela y Cadiie._


End file.
